Kitty Love
by Slaavy
Summary: Harry a eu un accident et se trouve transformé en chat! Et ce n'est pas le pire, il se retrouve entre les mains de son ennemi. Suivez Harry quand il essai de retrouver sa liberté, mais le voudra t-il? Mpreg TR/HP. TRADUCTION de Pheonixmaiden13
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient ni les personnages de J. ni l'histoire de Phoenixmaiden13 que j'ai l'autorisation de traduire.

Je cherche une bêta lectrice...

**

* * *

**

**Kitty Love** - _**Phoenixmaiden13**_

Chapter 1

_Qu'il soit maudis! Qu'il soit maudit! _Pensait harry alors qu'il courrait à travers la château; on pouvait entendre la martélement de ses pieds derrière lui. _Que Malfoy soit maudis! Je le hais! Je le hais! _pensait-il alors qu'il avançait vers la tour Griffondor dans sa forme nouvellement acquise.

Et ce n'était pas facile! Pas avec quatre pattes et sa nouvelle taille de 16pouces _(24,64 cm)_. Oh! Et n'oublions pas d'ajouter une queue et des oreilles au mélange et qu'il soit juste un chaton très mignon. Non!

Tout était parfait jusqu'à ce que Malfoy soit entré.

Flash-back

Harry marchait jusqu'à la classe de potion où le professeur Snape l'attendait pour commencer une retenue.

"Vous êtes en retard", lui lança Snape accompagné de regards noirs.

Harry regarda sa montre, sept heure et une minute. Sa retenue était à sept heure. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Asseyez-vous Potter! Je n'ai pas toute le nuit," siffla Snape ses yeux étincelant dangereusement.

Harry soupira et s'assit au devant de la classe en attendant son destin.

"Ce soir vous ferez la potion de Réduction standart. Je n'accepterait rien de moins que parfait. Si vous ratez vous reviendrez demain soir et le ferez de nouveau. Est-ce clair?"

"Comme du crystal" dit catégoriquement Harry et il sortit son livre de potion et son chaudron, ensuite il alla chercher les ingrédients.

"Regretable. Je ne peux pas vous surveillez ce soir comme j'ai d'autres problémes qui m'attendent," dit Snape derrière lui, ce qui fit sursauter Harry. "Quand vous aurez fini, mettez un échantillon de potion dans une fiole et apportez le à mon bureau. N'essayez pas de faire sauter ma classe Potter." dit Snape avant de quitter la classe.

"Bon débarras" murmura Harry puis il commença sa potion.

Vingt minutes plus tard Harry avait presque finit sa potion quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir.

"Professeur Snape, Je..." entama Draco Malfoy en rentrant dans la piéce. Il sourit d'un air satisfait en voyant Harry et regarda le reste de la classe pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. "Bien, bien. Si ce n'est que Potter."

"Va t'en Malfoy." répondit Harry avec l'espoir qu'il partirait. Il était probablement maudit.

Malfoy fit le tour de la piéce et déposa quelque chose sur le bureau de Snape. "Qu'as tu fait cette fois-ci Potter? Tu as trébucher sur tes pieds?" Il rit.

"Hahaha" rit séchement Harry "Non je ne l'ai pas fait".

"Oh! Alors qu'as tu fait?" lui demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Harry fut douloureusement tenté de dire "J'ai baisé ta mére" mais il voulait juste que Malfoy le laisse seul, il pourrait alors finir la potion et partir. En plus c'était dégoûtant! "Ca ne te regarde pas," a-t-il répliqué au lieu de cela.

"Awww. Potter est faché?" demanda Malfoy en riant, à quelque pas d'Harry et en dehors de sa vue. Il ésperait qu'il allait partir. "Tu vas pleurer?"

"Ta gueule Malfoy!"

"Ou quoi? Tu vas faire une crise," demanda t-il quelque pas devant Harry. "Appelle Dumbledore et dis lui que je t'embête. On sait tous que tu es sont préféré."

"Et tu es seulement une épine enfoncée dans mon pied."

"Qu'as-tu dit?"

"Quoi? Tu es sourd? Peut-être devrais-tu te nettoyer les oreilles."

"Tu vas regretter ça Potter" gronda Malfoy.

"Pourquoi? Je dis la vérité?"

Malfoy exaspéré regarda au loin et Harry souri d'un air satisfait et triomphant. Malfoy a alors regardé sa potion.

"Je suis étonné que tu sois capable de le faire sans la sang-de-bourbe."

"Ne l'appelle pas comme ça" cracha Harry.

"C'est ce qu'elle est."

"C'est mon amie."

"Comment peux-tu appeller cette chose une amie?" interrogea Malfoy en plissant son nez.

"Au moins j'ai des amis!"

"J'ai aussi des amis."

"J'appellerai dificilement ces balourds qui traînent autour de toi des amis," dit Harry avec un petit sourire satisfait.

"Bien au moins, j'ai des parents." contre-attaqua Malfoy.

Harry en eu assez, il avait assez resisté, il se retourna vers lui avec sa baguette magique "Pars malfoy avant que je ne te refasse le portrait."

"Ohhhh. Tu n'as pas aimé Potter?"

"Pars!"

"Bien. Je vais partir." dit-il avec un sourire, tenant quelque chose dans sa main.

Harry se méfiant, "Que fais-tu ?"

"Rien," répondit Malfoy avec un soirire disant que c'était bien loin de rien. "Juste…t'aidé", rajouta-t-il et il jeta quelque chose à l'intérieur de la potion presque complete.

"Non!" s'exclama Harry et il esseya d'arrêter malfoy. Mais c'était trop tard.

Malfoy rit er recula vivement quand le chaudron explosa, arrosant harry de la tête au pied de sa potion désormais ruinée.

"Soit maudis Malfoy," s'exclama t-il en reculant. "Soit juste..." Harry s'arrêta. "Que..." Il tomba à genoux et commença à râler, luttant pour respirer. Son estomac se contracta et il ne sentait plus les muscle du haut de son corps.

Malfoy avait cessé de rire et le regardait avec une expression paniquée. Il fit un pas en avant, hésitant sur le fait qu'il devait aider ou s'enfuir en courant. il n'avait pas voulu crée des problémes pour nuire au garçon-qui-a-survécut. "Potter?"

Harry recommença à bouger quand il sentit la douleur décroitre. Alors une autre vague de douleur le frappa et peu après Harry était de nouveau étaler sur la plancher, mais beaucoup plus au ras du sol et ses vêtements étaient eparpillés autour de lui. Il esseya de bouger en avany mais il trébucha sur ses vêtements. Il regarda ses mains qui étaient devant lui. Ces choses?... des coussinets?!!

Malfoy avait commencé à rire en tenant son estomac et il se tenait en haut sur le bureau. Comment se fait-il qu'il semble si grand ?

"Que vas tu faire maintenant Potter?" Demanda Malfoy après qu'il se soit calmé "Me miauler dessus?"

Que- Harry baissa le regard vers ses pieds. Il était un chat! Non. Même pas! Un putain de chaton! Harry tourna sur lui-même pour s'examiner. Il était recouvert d'une douce fourrure noir avec une longue queue, des moustaches et soulevant une main, de jolie patte maintenant, il sentit deux petites oreilles placé sur sa tête.

Harry jura, mais seulement une série de sifflement sortie de sa bouche. Malfoy rit une fois de plus et s'avança vers lui; instinctivement Harry recula.

"Maintenant. Je me demande ce que je devrais faire avec toi," dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire satisfait. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargir d'horreur et il couru vers la porte, avec Malfoy sur ses talons.

Fin du flash-back

* * *

Harry secoua sa tête pour se débarrasser du souvenir a cause duquel tout avait commencé. Il devait se concentrer. Il devait trouver Hermione. Elle saurait comment le retransformer en humain. Mais d'abord il devait secouer Malfoy de sa queue. Aucun jeu de mot.

Il continua de descendre le long vestibule sans fin en courant. _Pourquoi ce couloir est si long!_ Pensa-t-il frénétiquement quand il entendit Malfoy arriver tout près, il ne lui avait jamais semblé si grand auparavant!

"Tu peux courir mais tu ne peux pas te cacher Potter!" appela Malfoy quelque part derrière lui.

Finalement il vit le haut de l'escalier au dessus de sa tête et il courur plus rapidement. Merde! Pensa-t-il regardant l'escalier, il est énorme! N'ayant d'autre choix, sauf s'il voulait être torturé entre les mains de Malfoy, il commença a monté les marches de l'escaliers, ou plutôt essaya.

Ses pattes étaient ttop petites pour sauter de marche en marche. Il avait seulement monté deux marche qu'il était déjà fatigué. Il regara en bas et vit Malfoy avançait vers lui.

"Tu ne peux pas aller très loin Potter."

_Maudit soit-il!_ Jura Harry et il ferma ses yeux pour ne pas voir Malfoy l'atteindre. _Maudit soit-il. Je ne veux pas être ici. Qui sait ce que Malfoy me fera. Je veux être autre part. N'importe où mais pas ici. N'importe où!_

Alors soudainement... il n'étais plus là.

* * *

Harry ne fit pas attention à comment il se retrouva au milieu de l'air et il fut plongé dans de l'eau tiède. Il essaya frénétiquement de sortir de l'eau, mais avec son corps bien ficelé dans sa fourure humide et ses petites pattes, il ne pouvait se déplacer. Il était déjà très fatigué par sa course; il prit alors toute son énergie à garder sa tête hors l'eau. Il miaula, espérant que quelqu'un l'entendrait et le sauverait.

Soudain une vague surgit au-dessus de lui et le submergea, sa tête se retreouva sous l'eau et il essaya frénétiquement de remontait, mais il ne pouvait pas.

_Est-ce que je vais mourir? _Se demanda t-il, _noyé dans un endroit inconnu, coincé dans un corps de chat?_

Ses pattes se fatiguaient et sa tête était lourde, lentement il commença à couler. Mais alors quelque chose de chaud et grand glissa sous lui et le tira vers le haut. Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air quand sa tête passa la surface de l'eau et s'accrocha fermement à la main, car s'en était une, en-dessous de lui.

Il trembla violemment et miaula pitoyablement quand la personne le sorti de l'eau. _Je suis sauvé! Je ne vais pas mourir!_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il q'éloigné de l'eau. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant à quiconque l'avait sauvé. Il n'avait jamais été si effrayé dans sa vie.

Harry secoua sa tête pour faire sortir l'eau de ses oreilles et en dehors de sa fourrue comme il a été porté jusqu'à ce qu'il voit maintenant comme une salle de bain. _Comment suis-je arrivé ici?_ Pensa-t-il en regardant la baignoire de taille avec un regard dégoûté.

Harry a alors été englouti dans quelque chose de chaud, qu'il reconnu comme étant une serviette après quelques minutes. Il ronronna comme il fut séché et le frissonnement s'arrêta.

"Comment es-tu arrivé ici?" demanda doucement une voix de velours typiquement masculine ce qui envoya des picotement le long de son épine dorsale. Harry esseya de s'expliquer mais rien ne sorti de sa gorge appart des miaulements.

"Tu m'as étonné. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent," repris la voix de velours, "Tu as eu de la chance que je sois là, petit."

Harry trembla à la pensée de ce qui serait arrivé si l'homme n'était pas venu. La serviettele quitta et il se fut installé sur un lit ,l'homme avait disparu de sa vue. Il le chercha et le trouva près d'une une garde-robe, se changeant.

Harry aurait rougit, si un chat pouvait rougir, de voir ce qui aurait du rester privée. Mais alors il pensa que les chats ne se souciait probablement pas de savoir si on était presque nus ou non. Don il regarda derrière lui pour étudier son sauveur. L'homme était grand, environ

L'homme était grand, environ 1 métre 90, mais il semblait encore plus grand du point de vue d'Harry. Il avait dee cheuveux noirs mi-longs, un crops musclé, mais pas excessivement et la peau pâle comme s'il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis longtemps. Harry ne put voir son visage.

Cela fini, il se tourna vers la pièce. La chambre était agréable et confortable, resseblant à ce que l'on trouve dans les magasine moldu. Avec une garde-robe dans le coin et un bureau en haut contre le mur d'en face, tous les deux une couleur d'acajou. Les murs ont été décorés, mais très légérement. Quelques images ici et là qui semblaient cher. Une grande fenêtre était à côté de la garde-robe, mais elle était actuellement fermée et couverte avec des rideaux verts foncés. De l'autre côté de la garde-robe il y avait un jeu de porte à deux battants de verre menant à l'extérieur sur un balcon, aussi couvert de rideaux verts foncés. Le lit était au milieu de la chambre, de ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était plutôt grand avec des suspension verts foncées et des draps en soie noirs, le bois était d'une couleur acajou. En face du lit il y avait un divan noiret un lot de fauteuils inclinable qui était installé devant une énorme cheminé qui était actuellement allumée, mais le feu était presque mort. Comparé à la chambre, il était minuscule!

Après avoir regardé autour de lui, il décida d'exploré plus loin et commença à marcher à travers le matelas. Ses pattes s'enfonçaient chaque fois qu'ils bougeaient et il s'accrochait avec ses griffes afin de ne pas perdre son équilibre. Après un petit moment il s'habitua à marcher sur le matelas moelleux et il réussi à traverser plus facilement le lit. Arrivé à la fin du lit, il regarda sur le côté et avala sa salive de travers. C'était haut!

_Vas-y Harry. Tu joues bien au Quidditch. C'est bien plus haut. _Pensa-t-il, _il faut juste sauter. Les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes, vrai? _Il regara encore une fois au bas du lit pour essayer de se convaincre que tout allait bien. Pas de quoi l'effrayer. Bien sûr que si!_ Je suis incroyablement petit! Voilà pourquoi! _Lui hurla sa conscience.

Avant qu'il ai prit une décision, il fut soudainement pris par la peau du cou et placé sur les genoux de l'homme. "Attention chaton. Tu ne veux quand même pas tomber et te briser le cou?" dit la voix de velours,"Pas après que je viens juste de te sauver de la noyade."

Harry miaula pour donner son accord. Et le miaulement devient un ronronnement quand l'homme commença à lui gratter les oreilles et le dos avec ses longs et talentueux doigts. Harry arca le dos sous la caresse et ronronna de plus belle, mais plus fort. Il ferma les yeux et sous l'effet du plaisir remonta la tête quand les doigts de l'homme lui gratouillérent le menton. _Oh! C'est tellement bon! _Pensa-t-il et il chercha la main avec sa tête pour obtenir de nouvelle caresse; l'home ri sous cape à l'action d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit légérement ses yeux, donc il put voir le visage de son sauveur. Et ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choque.

Il était en face de son pire ennemi.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey les gens ^^

Je suis de retour avec de l'avance par rapport à ce qui était prévu... normalement je devrais poster toutes les deux semaines mais la semaine du 20 je ne suis pas là...

Donc à la place de vous faire patienter 1 mois et bah vous avez un chapitre maintenant et _le prochain dans environ 3 semaines_ selon si j'ai le temps ou pas... ou peut être que je vais réavoir un accés de courage (totalement stupide selon moi)

_Aussi si quelqu'un pouvait me dire comment on reprend un chapitre posté pour corriger les fautes. Ce serait gentil. Parceque je suis allée me relire et OMG les fautes du premier chapitre... désespérant._

Bon sinon **disclaimer** habituel rien est à moi: personnages à **JKR** et l'histoire à **Phoenixmaiden13 **dont la fiction original fait 16 chapitre et avec une suite appelée _Kitty Trouble_ de 18 chapitre en cours que je traduirai celle-ci finie**.**

Je remerci tous les gentils **reviewers. **Mais hummmm comment dire (a tellement honte) je n'ai découvert que mardi comment répondre au review... alors ce sera pour le prochain chapitre...

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

_Oh merde,oh merde, OH MERDE! _Pensa Harry pendant qu'il regardait les yeux rouge sang d'un Lord Voldemort très **humain.** _J'avais dit que je voulais un endroit sûr. SÛR! Non pas un endroit où je suis en danger de mort! Si je savais que j'allais finir ici, j'aurais laissé Malfoy m'attraper._

Harry fixa l'homme qui avait tué ses parents avec horreur et fascination. La tête chauve et la face de serpent qu'il avait vu dans le cimetière 3 ans auparavant avaient laissé place au Tom Jedusor qu'il avait rencontré en 2ème année, à la différence près que celui-ci était plus vieux et avait des yeux rouges.

Quand Harry reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait il remarqua un son étrange, c'était doux et fort. _C'est quoi ce son?_ Pensa-t-il puis il écouta attentivement. _Oh non pitié! Dites-moi que ça ne vient pas de moi! _Il réécouta encore une fois. _Merde! Ca vient vraiment de moi. Je ne devrais pas être en train de ronronner! C'est quand même Voldemort! _Se cria-t-il pour arrêter cela . _Mais c'est tellement bon,_ lui disait sa conscience. _Non! Il faut que ça cesse. _Il devait partir. Donc il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait. Il mordit Voldemort.

"Aow!" S'exclama Tom et il secoua sa main, Harry en profita pour sauter loin de lui, "Petit ingrat...!" Harry recula et lui siffla dessus. Tom le fixa du regard et étendit le bras pour le saisir mais Harry essaya de le frapper avec ses griffes. Tom le saisi soudainement par la peau du dos. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi? Tu étais mignon il y a à peine une minute."

Harry parti rapidement lorsque la main essaya de le caresser de nouveau. Il prit une position défensive et siffla sur Tom, les poils de son dos hérissés.

Tom soupira, "C'est mes yeux n'est-ce pas?" demanda-t-il. Harry tomba presque à la renverse à cause de la question. Il donna un petit coup à ses oreilles et pencha la tête sur le côté. _De quoi parle-t-il?_

Prenant avantage de sa confusion, Tom le souleva et plaça son dos sur ses genoux. Harry essaya de déguerpir au loin, mais les doigts du mage noir commencérent à le grattouiller de nouveau, faisant de lui une masse de poil ronronnante.

"J'ai put récupérer le corps de ma jeunesse mais c'était impossible pour la couleur de mes yeux. Elle colle à la voie que j'ai choisie, à moins que je n'utilise un sort de glamour mais c'est ennuyeux. En plus cela effraye mes disciples." Tom lui jeta un coup d'œil en riant sous cape, "Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle je te dis ça."

_Moi non plus. Mais ça explique beaucoup de chose._ Pensa Harry alors qu'il ronronnait.

"Bien. Tu es certainement de meilleur compagnie que mes mangemorts s'excusant sans cesse." Dit Tom avec un soupir, mettant Harry de côté sur le lit.

_Nonnnnn! Ne t'arrête pas! _Geint Harry, mais il se rattrapa. _Non. Maintenant c'est ma chance pour m'échapper._ ils se précipita au bord du lit et regarda en bas. C'était toujours trop haut. Les draps en-dessous de lui furent subitement déplacés et Harry se retrouva en train de glisser vers le plancher. Il poussa des cris d'alarme et la main le saisit et le plaça sur un oreiller en soie.

"Attention chaton. Tu ne voudrait pas tomber. Tu te blesserais à cause de ta petite taille" Dit Tom et il l'installa au milieu du lit. _Je ne suis quand même pas si petit,_ bougonna Harry. "Pourquoi ne ferais tu pas un petit somme?" dit Tom avec un bâillement, "Nous verrons ce que nous ferons demain." Après avoir dit ça, Tom éteignit la lumière et lui tourna le dos ,puis il s'endormit.

Harry devait faire face à un choix difficile; il était trop effrayé pour sauter du lit, encore plus maintenant que la lumière était éteinte. il pouvait difficilement faire autre chose. Donc il se pelotonna sur l'oreiller au côté de Tom et parti rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé au petit matin par un rayon de soleil. Il garda ses yeux fermés et bâilla. _C'était juste un cauchemar. Un songe étrange mais un cauchemar tout de même, il n'y a aucune chance que je sois au côté de Voldemort. _Harry se roula en boule sur le côté attendit avant d'ouvrir les yeux tout doucement pour ne pas se faire agresser pas le soleil. Mais à la place de la scène familière du dortoir Gryffondor il rencontra une paire d'yeux rouges sang

.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, et Tom le regardait. regarda fixement derrière lui avant de s'élançait sur le visage de Tom.

"Arghhhh!!" cria Tom et il s'assit brusquement. Harry le griffa sans s'arrêter, il finit par dégringoler sur ses genoux. Tom libéra une série de jurons en posant ses mains sur les plaies à vif de son visage. " Sois brûlé en enfer!"

_C'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait! Pour avoir tué mes parents et avoir provoqué la mort de Sirius! Pour ce cauchemar devenu réalité! _Cria Harry mais bien sûr aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche a part des sifflements énervés.

Tom baissa les mains révélant des marques de griffures sur ses joues. "Stupide chat," jura-t-il puis il sortit du lit et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Que ça te serve de leçon!_

Après quelque minutes, Tom revint, mais son visage n'avait plus une seule éraflure. Harry baissa ses oreilles de désappointement. _Mince. J'espérais que quelqu'un le verrait._

Tom le regarda fixement à travers la chambre. Harry était assis se nettoyant d'une façon insouciante. Tom, bouillonnant de colère, marcha à grands pas vers lui. Harry siffla quand Tom le prit par la peau du cou, le faisant se balancer devant son visage, mais avec une distance de sécurité.

"Donne moi une raison pour ne pas te tuer maintenant," siffla Tom, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

Harry, ne voulant pas mourir, aplati ses oreilles sur sa tête et se donna l'apparence la plus innocente qu'il le put. Tom brillait d'une aura de puissance, mais il soupira de défaite. "Bien tu gagnes, mais si tu recommence ça. Je n'hésiterai pas. Compris?"

Harry miaula sa réponse. Il dû admettre que ce n'était pas le chose la plus intelligente à faire.

"Bien" Dit Tom et il le plaça sur le sol. "Ne bouge pas," lui dit-il et il alla à sa garde-robe pour se changer.

Harry allait-il l'écoutait? Bien sûr que non! Dés que Tom se fut retourné, Harry fit le tour de la pièce pour l'explorer et il finit sous le lit.

Quand Tom eut fini de s'habiller, il tourna sur lui-même et remarqua que le chaton était parti. "Bien sûr. Tu n'allais pas rester ici." Murmura-t-il et il commença à chercher le chaton. Finalement il se retrouva à genoux à regarder sous le lit. "Haha. Trouvé!"

_Diantre. Pourquoi?_

"Sors de là chaton," ordonna Tom.

_Nan-annn. Viens dessous et essai de m'attraper._

Tom soupira, "Je vais devoir aller te chercher n'est-ce pas?"

_Yeap! Si tu peux!_ Pensa démoniaquement Harry. Il n'allais pas sortir sans se battre.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Tom se pencha et tâtonna le dessous du lit à l'aide de ses mains. Harry l'observait, pouffant de rire quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à ramper à l'aide de ses mains et de ses genoux pour venir vers lui. _Yeah rampe à genoux comme le chien que tu es, fils de pute! _Pensa Harry. Quand Tom ne fut plus qu'à un cheveu de lui et qu'il put sentir sa respiration, il recula de plusieurs pas en arrière et s'assit pour observer.

Tom le maudit et essaya de l'attraper, finalement il recula et posa sa tête sur le dessus de lit. "Oh! Le fais-tu exprès chaton?" Harry inclina sa tête sur le côté silencieusement. _Qu'est-ce que tu penses, bâtard?_

"Je n'ai pas de temps pour ça," murmura Tom et il essaya de l'attraper de nouveau. Harry se précipita en avant et lui mordit un doigt puis il se cacha plus loin sous le lit. "Enculé!" S'exclama Tom et il mis sa tête entre ses mains. "Oubli ça!" dit-il et il se releva, "Reste ici je n'en ai rien à faire!"

Tom porta le doigt qu'Harry avait mordu à ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers la porte. Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Harry se précipita, il sortit du sous le lit et bondit vers la porte. Tom jura. Cette journée avait mal commencé et elle ne pouvait qu'empirer.

* * *

Harry était fatigué. Bien sûr qu'il l'était! Spécialement après avoir couru autour de la maison toute la journée. Tom l'était aussi pour l'avoir poursuivi partout depuis ce matin. Jusque ici il n'avait été attrapé qu'une fois. Et c'était ce matin.

Après qu'il se soit échappé de la chambre, Harry avait couru à travers tous les couloirs et il était allé à l'intérieur de toutes les salles du second étage. Puis il trouva par hasard un vieil escalier et il décida de visiter le rez-de-chaussée. Il était seulement descendu de deux marche quand Tom surgit derrière lui et l'attrapa.

"Je t'ai enfin retrouvé!" S'exclama Tom. Harry miaula de déception et commença à remuer. "Hé. Calme-toi. Est-ce que tu as faim?" Harry arrêta de s'agiter. _Maintenant que j'y pense... _Harry miaula de reddition. "J'y est aussi pensé." Donc Tom l'emmena en bas pour manger le petit-déjeuner.

Les elfes de maison semblèrent étonnés de voir Tom tenir un petit chaton noir tout mignon avec des yeux verts dans ses mains, mais avec un ordre donné d'un ton sec, ils se détournèrent de la scène pour accomplir le désir de leur mettre.

Tandis que Tom avait obtenu un repas composé de gaufres, de saucisse et d'œuf, Harry obtint un bol de lait. _Mais ce n'est pas juste_, pensa Harry regardant son bol solitaire puis le repas complet de Tom. _Je veux la même chose_. Mais son côté félin était satisfait du bol de lait donc il le bu. Et c'était le paradis! Il n'avait jamais pensé que le lait soit aussi bon auparavant. Il ronronna de plaisir, donnant un petit coup de queue de chaque côté.

"C'est bon?" Demanda Tom. Harry leva rapidement son regard vers lui avant de retourner à son lait. Tom rit. "Je prends ça pour un oui."

_Prend-le comme tu veux trou-du-cul._

Tom soupira et finit de manger son petit déjeuner, puis il lit le Daily Prophet, pour essayer de se relaxer. Harry leva les yeux sur le journal après avoir fini son lait. _Je me demande si Dumbledore sait que je suis absent. Malfoy a sûrement dit que j'avais transplanté, _pouffa-t-il de rire en nettoyant son visage, _j'espère que ça va lui attirer des ennuis._

N'ayant rien à faire, Harry parti en dehors de la salle à manger. Tom gémit et se leva pour le suivre. Qui sait ce que le petit monstre allait faire.

* * *

Apparemment c'était tout. Des piles de papier, des livres, la blanchisserie, les plantes vertes. Tout! Il y a des morceaux de papier journal déchiré partout, des vêtements ruinés, qui ont envoyé les elfes de maisons dans l'hystérie la plus totale, et la saleté était partout: des carpettes au plafond; couvert de petites empreintes de pattes. Ça allait rendre Tom totalement fou! Et Harry était heureux de cet état des fait.

A travers tout ce que Harry avait exploré, il était arrivé à une conclusion. Il n'y avait aucune sortie! Il a cherché dans chaque recoin et dans chaque fissure. Il n'avait rien trouvé, à part qu'il n'y avait aucun mangemort aux alentours. Ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il était occupé à faire un raid ou quelque chose comme ça. _Trop nul, j'aurais espéré qu'ils verraient leur fabuleux maître poursuivre un chat partout dans le manoir._

La seule sortie serait de passer par la grande porte. Mais dans sa forme actuelle il n'y avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir cette saleté de porte. S'il voulait partir, il devait attendre que quelqu'un ouvre la porte. Mais le seul problème était que personne n'utilisait le porte désormais. Chacun apparaissait directement dans la maison. _Quel connerie!_

Harry soupira et applati ses oreilles avec ses pattes. Il ne pouvait admettre qu'il s'habituer à son corps de chat. Tout était différent ici. La seule chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter était les escaliers. C'était son ennemi suprême. Harry avait faillit se faire attraper pat Tom pendant qu'il les emprunter mais au dernier moment il s'était détourné et les avait redescendu à la vitesse grand V.

Maintenant il se trouvait dans une grande salle avec des meubles de valeur et un grand bureau de chêne au centre de la pièce; évidement le bureau de Tom. Harry examina la pièce; c'était sa dernière chance retrouver sa liberté. Mais bien sûr il n'y avait rien. Seulement des papiers, des livres de valeurs, et d'autres trucs dont il ne se souciait guère. Et il était trop fatigué pour tout détruire, il le ferait le lendemain. Mais une boîte attira l'attention d'Harry qui était assis sur le canapé. Et le plus important était ce qui y était accroché.

Harry s'approcha de l'objet pour l'inspecter. C'était un morceau de ficelle. Il fut tout de suite hypnotisé par le mouvement de va et vient effectué par la ficelle comme si elle était secoué par une brise invisible. il souleva une patte et donna un coup pour qu'elle se balance plus vite. Il le fit encore et encore. Harry se baissa et aplatit ses oreilles sur sa tête en position d'attaque, il suivait la ficelle du regard, sa queue suivant le mouvement. Soudain il pris son élan et sauta, saisissant la ficelle.

"Non!" Cria Tom en déboulant dans la pièce après avoir trouvé Harry en train de jouer avec la ficelle. Mais c'était trop tard. Avec son poids, Harry réussi à décrocher la ficelle de la boîte qui tomba aussi avec. Plusieurs fioles de potions s'écrasèrent autour d'Harry l'éclaboussant de divers liquides et de morceaux de verre. Hary était tombé sous la boîte qui s'était ouverte. Il était coincé à l'intérieur. Harry libéra plusieurs miaulements désespérés devant l'absence de lumière.

Tom grogna et il frotta ses yeux puis il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, quand il vit toutes ses potions ruinées étalées sur le sol. Il souleva la boîte révélant Harry emmêler dans la ficelle et couvert de potion.

"Regarde ce que tu as fait!" S'exclama Tom. Harry l'ignora et continua de jouer avec la ficelle.

Tom soupira et secoua sa tête. "Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?" Il souleva Harry et plissa son nez. "Regarde-toi. Tu es totalement débraillé!" il ôta la corde et Harry miaula pitoyablement ne désirant pas être puni. "Tu sais ce que ça signifie. N'est-ce pas?"

Harry arrêta de lutter et leva les yeux sur Tom. S'il voulait dire ce qu'il pensait que ça signifiait, ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

* * *

Prochain chapitre le bain... ;D

Les reviews font toujours plaisir et ça motive pour que le chapitre arrive plus vite... ou du moins qu'il ne prenne pas de retard ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les gens ^^

Vous avez vu j'ai fait des effort ^^ en fait il faut remercier Natty19 et ma Keu pour ça ^^

Je n'aime pas être violentée XD

Ainsi à la place de mon week-end de geek faignante j'ai bossé --' et de l'anglais ... =) mais j'suis assez contente du résultat.

Alors premier chapitre que j'ai pris soin de faire corriger par une gens plus douée en français que moi donc j'espére qu'il y aura moins de fautes .

Bon sinon disclaimer habituel rien est à moi: personnages à JKR et l'histoire à Phoenixmaiden13

Je remerci tous les gentils reviewers: **DamedePique, An author alone in the dark, Blackmoony83, Makiang, Fumikoheika, Tania-sama ^^, Violine, Natty19, Rubie blakie, Draym, Akira Sanguinis, Sloth666, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Moi Harry et elleay sahbel. **

Et je dédicace ce chapitre à mon lecteur masculin (fière fière *.*), et à ma keu qui a tout su de ce qui y avait dedans... j'avoue je suis corrubtilble ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry commença à lutter avec la force du désespoir quand il se sentit soulevé. _Non, non, NON! Je ne veux pas prendre un bain. Tu ne peux quand même pas me faire ça! _Harry mordit durement le doigt de Tom, ce dernier le lâcha immédiatement. Malheureusement, il tombe de 5 pieds de haut (1,55 mètre environ). Par chance, il atterrit sur ses pattes. _Alors c'est vrai! Les chats atterrissent toujours sur leur pattes. _Pensa Harry avec excitation. Ensuite il il partit en courant à travers le hall.

"Oh non. Pas encore. C'est étrange, c'est comme s'il comprenait exactement ce que je dis." Murmura Tom puis il suivit les petites empreintes laissées par les pattes sales de son chaton jusqu'en bas du vestibule. Heureusement Tom avait fermé toutes les portes ce matin après l'escapade matinale d'Harry. Ainsi il trouva Harry pelotonné dans un coin de l'impasse qu'était devenu le vestibule.

Harry se trouvait pris au piège, il n'avait nul part ou aller, il avait un mur devant lui et Tom arrivait par derrière. Donc il essaya une tactique différente: l'apitoiement. Il baissa ses oreilles et regarda Tom avec ses grand yeux verts. _S'il te plaît je ne veux pas prendre un bain. Laisse ton cœur s'exprimer et laisse moi partir. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît._

"Ne me fait pas ce regard là chaton. Tu as besoin d'un bon bain." Dit Tom en essayant de ne pas céder devant ce regard innocent. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Harry miaula d'un air suppliant et donna de petit coup de tête à la main de Tom.

"Je ne veux pas faire cela plus que nécessaire. Mais je dois enlever cette substance visqueuse de ton poil." Harry commença à lécher sa fourrure pour lui monter qu'il pouvait se nettoyer tout seul. "Non ne fait pas ça," Dit Tom pour le faire arrêter, "On ne sait pas quelle potion t'a aspergée."

Harry poussa des cris d'alarme quand la baignoire entra dans son champs de vision et il essaya de s'extraire des mains de Tom, s'accrochant désespérément au boutons de sa chemise. _Non, pas là. N'importe quoi mais pas ça. _Supplia Harry.

"Pas de panique petit. Tu ne vas pas aller la dedans. Je ne veux pas que tu te noie."

_Bien sûr,_ pensa amèrement Harry.

Tom rit doucement et se tourna vers le lavabo. Il fit couler l'eau, s'assura que l'eau était chaude et rempli le lavabo seulement à moitié. Alors il arracha Harry de ses boutons de chemise. Harry trembla violemment quand il vit l'eau. Ça avait l'air trop... mouillé! Il miaula encore et s'accrocha de nouveau à Tom, ce dernier le détacha de sa chemise encore une fois. "Ok, bon écoute moi! Plus tôt tu me laisseras te laver plus tôt tu pourras sortir."

_J'veux pas._ Pensa obstinément Harry mais il approchait inexorablement de l'eau. Quand ses pattes arrières rentrèrent en contact avec l'eau, il poussa un grand cri et sauta aussi loin qu'il le put sur le bras de Tom en le griffant profondément. "Fils de p...!" Hurla Tom en mordant sa lèvre pour essayé d'ignoré la douleur lancinante de son bras. "Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur chaton."

_Facile à dire. Tu n'es pas sur le point d'être trempé dans l'eau._

Tom prit une grande respiration et mit Harry dans l'eau. Ignorant les miaulements de protestation et les nouvelles éraflures ornant son bras et sa main, Tom commença à ramener l'eau sur le forme tremblante d'Harry. Après un moment Harry arrêta de se débattre mais il n'appréciait toujours pas le bain. Tom savonna Harry qui ressemblait ensuite a un gros tas de bulles. Harry ronronna légèrement quand Tom caressa sa fourrure pour s'assurer que tout substance visqueuse était parti des poils d'Harry à l'aide de ses longs doigts experts.

« Regarde. Ce n'est pas si mal, » Dit gentillement Tom.

_Je suis d'accord. Mais juste un peu. Je déteste encore ça._ Pensa Harry pendant qu'il ronronnait. Il ne pouvait quand même pas désirer en reprendre un. Les doigts de Tom repassaient encore et encore dans sa fourrure.

« Voilà. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à te rincer. » Dit Tom. Puis il laissa le lavabo se vider de l'eau savonneuse qu'il contenait et il alluma le robinet. Harry laissa échapper un faible miaulement de protestation avant d'être mis sous le jet d'eau. Tom posa une de ses mains sur les yeux d'Harry pendant qu'il rinçait le reste de sa fourrure. Une fois que ça fut fait il éteignit l'eau. « Bien. C'est fini, laisse-moi juste prendre une serviette. » Dit Tom en s'écartant du lavabo, mais il garda un œil sur le chaton.

Harry tremblait violemment._ Je déteste être mouillé._ Il s'ébroua et envoya l'eau volé à travers la pièce, ensuite il essaya de grimper hors du lavabo, mais ce dernier était trop glissant. Tom revînt avec une serviette, il prit Harry dans ses bras et commença à le sécher. Harry ronronna de reconnaissance, heureux d'être sorti de l'eau.

«Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose? » Demanda Tom pendant qu'il tenait Harry entre ses mains et qu'il le séchait. Harry ronronna en accord avec la question. C'était vrai. Il avait d'abord rencontré Tom quand il l'avait sauvé de la noyade le jour précédent et il l'avait séché à l'aide d'une serviette, comme il le faisait maintenant.

« Voilà. Tu es tout sec maintenant. » Dit Tom avant de le poser sur son lit et de s'asseoir à son tour. « Tu n'as pas l'air plus propre maintenant? »

Harry se détourna et commença à lécher sa fourrure pendant que Tom fixait son dos avec un gémissement. Harry marchait partout et posa finalement sa tête sur le torse de Tom. « Tu sais sûrement comment me faire garder les pieds sur terre, » murmura Tom. « Tu me rends complétement fou. » Harry miaula doucement et retourna à son nettoyage._ Heureusement. Tu as besoin d'un peu de travail de temps en temps._ Tom se releva pour l'observer. « Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas encore trouvé de nom. »

Harry arrêta de se lécher. _Un nom? De quoi parles tu? J'ai déjà un nom._

« Hummm, bien. Tu es un garçon... »

_Ça a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié_. Pensa sèchement Harry.

« Donc que pense tu de Chester? » Harry le regarda incrédule._ Mais va te faire foutre. _« Non... je suppose que non. Et que pense tu de Shadow? » (=Ombre)

Harry pencha sa tête de côté, c'était déjà mieux que Chester, mais non. Il secoua sa tête.

« Non? Je pensais pourtant que c'était bien parce que tu es noir. Donc... Fluffy? » (=Duveteux, Doux)

Harry sauta sur Tom, _Plutôt mourir que de m'appeler Fluffy!_ Il siffla et essaya de griffer Tom. Ce dernier saisi le chaton avant d'être griffé et le garda à bout de bras.

« D'accord, d'accord; pas Fluffy. » Harry bondit sue lui et lui mordit le doigt. « Aïe. Arrête ça. Maintenant je sais comment je vais t'appeler. Tu seras Harry parce que tu n'es qu'un trou-du-cul. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. _Mais non c'est pas vrai je n'en suis pas un! _Lui gronda-t-il, mais il était en d'accord avec le nom prononcé. « Bien, alors adjugé. A partir de maintenant ton nom est Harry. » Dit Tom et il déposa le chat à ses côtés. « Et tu me le rappelle vraiment, entrant dans ma vie et ressortant en ne laissant que des ruines. Et tes yeux, » Il caressa la tête d'Harry. « Il sont verts... comme les siens. »

Harry sentit son visage chauffer sous sa fourrure et il arrêta de regarder Tom. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que Tom connaissaient la couleur de ses yeux à la perfection lui donnais l'effet d'avoir des papillons voletant à l'intérieur de son estomac. Il mit ça dans un coin de son esprit, il y repenserai plus tard. Il détestais admettre ça, mais Tom n'était pas si mauvais. _Mais ça ne signifie rien. Je le déteste toujours viscéralement! _Pensa-t-il fermement. _Quoiqu'il a un rire agréable; _Harry secoua la tête violemment pour se débarrasser de cette pensée.

A côté de lui Tom bailla, « Tu es fatiguant. », murmura-t-il d'un air endormi.

_Yeahhh, bien… et toi tu es un trou-du-cul. Pensa_ Harry mais il n'avait pas sa verve habituel, ses paupières papillonnant de plus en plus.

Après quelque minutes, il entendait la respiration calme de Tom. Harry se leva gracieusement et s'approcha du visage de Tom et le regarda fixement. Il avait l'air si... humain. Spécialement quand il dormait. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage avec leurs petites pointes bouclées. De longs cils noirs contrastaient avec sa peau pâle. Son nez de serpent était maintenant normal et il possédait des lèvres rose et pulpeuse en dessous de son appendice nasal. Mis à part ses yeux, Tom avait l'air parfaitement normal. Il ne ressemblait pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il était supposé être. Il aurait put se balader en ville et personne n'aurait deviné que c'était en fait un meurtrier.

C'était comme s'il était deux personnes totalement opposée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort qui tue chaque sorcier s'opposant à sa prise de pouvoir. Et Tom Riddle qui était bienveillant, un vrai ange_. Je veux dire... Il prend soin d'un chat pour l'amour de Merlin! Voldemort l'aurait laissé se noyer._

Harry secoua sa tête de confusion. Tom Riddle **était** Voldemort. _Alors pourquoi es-t-il si gentil? Et il avait rit. Pas le rire sadique d'un psychopathe du genre « Tu vas mourir », mais un vrai rire. Harry_ regarda fixement le visage endormi de Tom comme si la réponse à sa question allait apparaître._ Pourquoi me rends-tu toujours confus?_

Pendant qu'Harry le fixait, il se retrouva penché au dessus de lui le nez en l'air. Le parfum de Tom était divin! C'était un parfum un peu musqué dont l'odeur rappelait la forêt, ça rendait ses sens complétement fou. Harry se rattrapa et se détourna. _Mon dieu, mais pourquoi je le sens?_ Pensa-t-il en reculant. Il regarda Tom derrière lui et il ressentit comme une boule dans son estomac. Il se détourna rapidement de nouveau, _ce doit être quelque chose que j'ai mangé un peu plutôt. _Il confirma sons hypothèse et bailla. Il se pelotonna sur lui-même pour ne ressemblait qu'à une boule de poil. _Il n'y a aucune échappatoire..._ Il s'endormit avec cette dernière pensée.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se pelotonna sur lui même à cause de la douleur. Son mal de ventre! C'était comme si tout son corps était en feu et particulièrement un point situé au creux de son estomac, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Harry ouvrit les yeux mais sa vision devînt floue quand il essaya de se lever. Il secoua sa tête pour l'éclaircir, mais se fut encore pire. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui n'allait pas chez lui et il commença à paniquer. Avec ce corps qui lui était si peu familier, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Donc il se tourna vers la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Harry marcha en avant, en essayant de ne pas tomber sur Tom, qui était encore en train dedormir. Il miaula douloureusement pour essayer de le réveiller et il fit buter sa tête contre la main de Tom, mais ça ne marchait pas. Donc, faisant preuve de beaucoup d'effort, Harry sauta sur la poitrine de Tom (qu'il trouvait étrange car elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger.) Il miaula durant son court trajet. Harry se plaça devant le visage de Tom tout en bougeant légèrement ses pattes pour essayer de garder son équilibre.

Doucement, les yeux de Tom s'ouvrirent et il grogna. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant? »

_Mon ventre me fait mal et je ne sais pas pourquoi. _Miaula plaintivement Harry et il se laissa tomber sur le torse de Tom.

Tom regarda les deux orbes vertes du chaton remplies de douleur et fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chaton? » Demanda-t-il à Harry une fois assis. Il l'attrapa quand il commença à glisser de son torse. Harry coucha ses oreilles et trembla dans sa main, il miaula doucement. « Tu ne te sens pas bien? » Harry se frotta contre sa main en signe d'affirmation.

Tom caressa doucement les oreilles d'Harry « Merde. C'est probablement ces potions qui te sont tombées dessus. Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas te lécher. » Tom soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Comment suis-je supposé te soigner? »

_Je ne sais pas mais fait quelque chose!_

Tom emmena Harry à son laboratoire et commença à chercher des potions dans une boîte pour essayer de faire un antidote. Il continua de jeter des coups d'œil à la forme tremblotante qu'était Harry pendant qu'il mesurait les ingrédients. « Pas de panique Harry. Bientôt tu iras mieux. »

_Vite_. Miaula Harry quand il fut prit d'un tremblement particulièrement violent. Il poussa des cris de douleur et tomba sur le côté.

« Harry! » S'écria Tom et il se précipita sur lui. « C'est bon. C'est presque finit. » Chuchota-il en caressant le ventre d'Harry, essayant de le calmer. Harry roula sur le dos en enveloppa ses pattes autour du poignet de Tom qui continuait ses caresses. « Te sens tu mieux? » Harry miaula et ferma les yeux quand la douleur commença à refluer.

Tom éloigna sa main ce qui fit miauler Harry de protestation. « Je dois finir l'antidote Harry. » Dit-il doucement. Harry le laissa partir à contre-cœur et Tom alla finir la préparation de la potion. Il se mit en boule quand une autre vague de douleur le submergea. « Lève toi petit! » Dit Tom en lui apportant un peu de potion. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisse boire comme ça... » Tom prit Harry dans ses bras, trempa un doigt dans la potion et le mit dans la bouche d'Harry.

_Eurkkk. C'est dégueulasse_. Pensa Harry en détournant sa tête.

« Viens là Harry. Tu as besoin de prendre ça si tu veux te sentir mieux. » Harry hésita puis il commença à lécher le doigt. « Bien. » Tom trempa une fois de plus son doigt dans la potion et le représenta à Harry. « Là. Il y en a encore. » Harry le lécha encore une fois.

_C'est vraiment mauvais._ Pensa Harry pendant qu'il finissait la potion. _Mais je me sens beaucoup mieux._

« C'est finit. Tu te sens mieux? » Demanda Tom en recommençant à masser le ventre du petit animal. Harry ronronna de plaisir et inclina sa tête pour remercier silencieusement Tom. Ce dernier sourit, ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Harry. « Je suis heureux que tu te sent mieux. Tu m'as vraiment effrayé pendant une minute. »

_Vraiment?_ Pensa Harry un peu somnolent. _Je ne pensait pas que quelque chose pourrait t'effrayer, particulièrement un chaton malade._

« Tu as l'air un peu fatigué. C'est probablement les effets secondaires de la potion. » Harry miaula de consentement. « Dors Harry. » Chuchota Tom.

_Bien, _dit Harry en s'imprégnant de l'odeur de la chemise de Tom. _Je vais le faire_. Et il le fit.

* * *

J'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 4 =)

Il arrivera si je peux le vendredi 29, j'essaierai de tenir un chapitre pas semaine --' j'ai souffert pour défendre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais la majorité l'emporte XD

Donc en essayant de vous faire plaisir mais je ne promet en aucun cas de tenir le rythme --'. Grosse feignasse je sais et j'en suis fière =)

Votre avis sur ce chapitre? Et puis petit sondage : vous préférez Chester, Shadow, Fluffy ou Harry ^^ ?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey les gens ^^

**Je sais le chapitre est un peu court... ne me frappez pas ce n'est pas de ma fautes. Je ne suis qu'une humble (tout est relatif) traductrice =)**

Bon comme d'habitude, rien est à moi: personnages à JKR et l'histoire à **Phoenixmaiden13**.

Je remerci tous les gentils reviewers: **Blackmoony83, Violine, Natty19, An author alone in the dark, Tania-sama, Moi Harry, Vampyse, Adenoide, Draym, Akira Sanguinis, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Neverland25, Kahorie, Elleay Sahbel **(mouhahahah tu vois j'ai enfin postée ;D)**et ma Keucocaïne ^^**

Pour ceux qui veulent être rassuré, la traducion du chapitre 5 est terminé je l'ai envoyé en correction ^^

Je suis encore désolé pour les fautes restante... Mais bon meuhnami la correctrice fait quand même un travail merveilleux xD quand on compare le nombre de fautes que j'avais fait au départ et celui de la fin... Et "les fautes font partie du charme de l'auteur" dixit ma keu remonteuse de morale ;D

* * *

Chapitre 4

Tom fixait le chaton endormi au creux de ses bras. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait réveillé en lui une des facettes de sa personnalité qu'il avait totalement oubliée. Et il ne s'en souciait guère.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que quand il avait entendu le plouf et les miaulements frénétiques venant de la baignoire et qu'il avait vu le petit chaton en détresse, il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir, il avait laissé son instinct prendre le dessus. Après cette événement, un chaton noir avec sa fourrure toute humide et les plus beaux yeux verts qu'il n'avait jamais vu s'accrochait désespérément à sa main. La pauvre petite bête avait l'air terrifiée, donc il avait décidé de prendre soin d'elle.

_De toute façon j'ai besoin de compagnie, _pensa Tom en caressant les petites oreilles poilues sur la tête du chaton qui avait était baptisé Harry. _C'est mieux que des disciples qui me prennent pour un dieu vivant mais qui m'ont lâchement abandonné à un moment. Il ne pourraient même pas tenir une conversation décente s'ils essayaient._

Bien qu'Harry soir un chat, Tom avait l'étrange impression qu'Harry pouvait le comprendre. Aussi le chaton avait une aura magique qui se déployée autour de lui. Bien que ce soit surprenant, Tom mettait cela sur le fait qu'Harry était aussi intelligent que certaine créature magique.

Mais même s'il n'était qu'un chat, il causait beaucoup de dégât. Tom avait presque perdu son calme plusieurs fois en une seule journée. D'abord le chaton l'avait mordu et ensuite il l'avait réveillée. Ce n'était pas exactement la journée qu'il avait espéré. Il aurait voulu tuer ce stupide chat. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de résister au regard du petit chaton tout mignon, donc il l'avait laissé vivre.

_Je devrais être plus gentil,_réfléchit Tom, mais il ne l'admettrai jamais à haute voix.

Il n'avais pas pensé que prendre soin d'un chaton serait si difficile. Était-ce mal?. Harry était entré partout! Ses papiers importants et ses livres ont été réduits en charpie, des morceaux de vases étaient éparpillés partout, il y en avait même dans les vêtements de Tom! Il avait littéralement détruit tout ce qu'il avait approché. Et Merlin! Même ses potions. Il en avait fait tout un stock et il devait en faire encore plus depuis qu'Harry était là.

Oh il redoutait ce qui allé se passer après ça. Donner un bain à Harry fut un vrai cauchemar. _Je pense que j'ai plus d'égratignures sur moi en ce moment que je n'en ai eu dans tout ma vie. _Pensa Tom en regardant ses bras. _Maintenant je suis au courant qu'il faut de la force pour maîtriser une aussi petite bête._

Tom observa et plaça le petit chaton endormi sur le lit. Il ne savait pas pouquoi, mais le chaton lui faisait penser à Harry Potter.

Allant partout et l'énervant. Mais surtout ses yeux verts lui rappelaient le jeune homme. Il ne l'avouerai jamais à haute voix, mais Harry avait des yeux vraiment magnifiques, comme tous les chats. Ils étaient remarquablement semblables de par leur brillance. Tom secoua sa tête. _Je dois devenir fou si je pense qu'ils se ressemblent. J'aime bien la présence de mon petit Harry._

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Harry se tourner sur le côté. Tom sourit, il devait admettre que le chaton était vraiment mignon. _Et malgré les ennuis qu'il rapporte ça en vaut la peine, _pensa-t-il tendrement pendant qu'Harry ronronnait dans son sommeil.

Tom n'avait pas encore compris comment Harry avait atteri dans sa baignoire, ou sa maison, ça revenait au même. Personne n'avait été capable de passer les protections avant, donc le fait qu'Harry ai réussi le rendait confu. _Je devrais les renforcer. Je ne veux pas que l'Ordre réussisse à me trouver. _Il détestait la façon dont l'Ordre du Phoenix réussissait à contre-carrer ses plans, surtout Potter. _Pourquoi ne peut-il pas simplement mourir comme il est sencé le faire?_

Tom soupira. Il ne voulait pas penser à Potter maintenant. La façon dont ses yeux flamboyaient lorsqu'il était en colère, et à quel point son visage était un livre ouvert sur ses sentiments. Il secoua sa tête et baissa le regard sur le chaton, il toucha une de ses oreilles qui bougeait dans son sommeil.

"Espérons que tu ne tombes pas malade de nouveau," murmura-t-il, "Je n'ai aucune idée de la première chose à faire pour soigner un chaton, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre à ce sujet." Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt parce qu'il était un mauvais maître. De plus Harry était le seul qui ne tremblait pas ou ne se recroquevillait pas devant lui.

Harry l'avait éffrayé quand il était tombé et quand il s'était mis à tremblé comme une feuille. Par chance il avait su quel en était la cause. _Je devrais lire quelque chose sur la manière de s'occuper d'un chat, _pensa Tom le fixant avec un gémissement. _Je le ferai demain. _Merlin était-il si fatigué! Et il s'était passé qu'une seule journée. Qui sait ce qui arrivera à partir de maintenant. Il devrait dormir autant qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Alors?

Prochain chapitre vendredi 5


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ^^

Vous avez l'honneur d'avoir le chapitre 5 en avance, remercier tous Elleay Sahbel... **(**Tu pourrait me donner plus de renseignement sur Mismatchmaker? Mais je ne promet rien quand à sa traduction... en faite ça dépend du couple et de l'état de la fic... je ne traduis que celle qui sont terminé. ^^**) **

Disclaimer habituel, rien est à moi: lh'istoire à** Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages à JKR.

Je remerci tous les gentils reviewer qui m'ont tellement motivé que le chapitre 7 est déjà finie ^^ : **Blackmoony83, Vampyse, Tania-sama, Elleay Sahbel ** **, Moi Harry, me fidéle keu (**_qui a trime *reuhummmm* pour corriger ce chapitre_) **Violine, An author alone in the dark, Natty19 (**_Malheureusement les délais ne peuvent plus étre raccourci... mis dés que j'aurais fini de tout traduire je passerai spurement à deux chapitre par semaine... alors heureuse_?**) Akira Sanguinis, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Sloth666, Neverland25, Stormtrooper2.  
**

Et si quelqu'un avait la gentillesse de m'expliquer comment on répond au review... parce que j'me suis rendu compte que j'envoyé toujours à la même adresse en utilisant ma boîte e-mail U.U je m'excuse platement pour ma connerie.

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

Après la désastreuse aventure avec les potions, Harry fut plus prudent lorsqu'il allait exploré le manoir. Il pouvait y avoir toute sorte de trucs dangereux, surtout dans la maison du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on le disait, ce qu'Harry commençait à comprendre. Durant les trois dernières semaines, Tom l'avait nourrit, baignait (un peu trop au goût d'Harry) et il le laissait se balader à l'intérieur du manoir pendant qu'il remplissait des papiers. Il devait dire qu'il arrivait à prendre beaucoup mieux soin de son chaton. Il avait aussi créé quelques jouets pour occuper Harry.

Harry adorait particulièrement sa pelote de laine. Et Tom avait découvert qu'il était fasciné par les rideau et la ficelle, il avait alors fait apparaître une pelote de ficelle pour que le chaton joue avec. Ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Ça permettait d'occuper Harry pendant des heures et ainsi Tom pouvait travailler tranquillement en sachant qu'Harry n'essaierait pas de faire une fugue. Tout était bien.

Harry trouvait la compagnie de Tom plutôt agréable. Il pouvait monter sur le bureau de Tom tandis que celui-ci travailler, il regardait et il aidait quand il le pouvait. Par exemple il sautais sur ses papier quand il avait besoin de lui apporté quelque chose. En échange Tom lui grattouillait les oreilles et le laissait faire un petit somme sur ses genoux.

De temps à autre, si Harry s'ennuyait alors il courait partout dans le manoir en faisant des dégâts et il entrait partout. Et Tom le poursuivait puis le grondait. Mais il lui pardonnait à chaque fois, qui pourrait résister au minois d'un chaton aussi adorable?

Et là, Harry s'ennuyait, Tom ne voulait pas le laisser sortir de la chambre depuis les trois derniers jours et il commençait à vraiment l'ennuyait. Ainsi dés que Tom se leva ce matin là, il n'écouta pas l'habituel "reste dans la chambre", et dès que la port fut ouverte, Harry partit.

"Non Harry!" Cria Tom et il sortit à sa suite. "Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ça," murmura-t-il.

Une chose qu'Harry avait apprise durant son séjour était qu'il ne pouvait descendre l'escalier très rapidement, mais en prenant un peu de temps, il pouvait le faire. Donc quand il arriva en haut de l'escalier, il se cacha derrière une plante et il regarda Tom passer devant lui sans s'arrêter jusqu'en bas du vestibule. Quand il fut sûr que Tom était parti, il retourna auprès des escaliers et commença sa lente descente. Ça lui prit un petit moment, mais une fois qu'il fut sur le sol, il descendit en courant le couloir pour aller attendre Tom à son bureau. En chemin, Harry heurta une personne qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais revoir.

"Oh. En voilà un mignon petit chaton." Roucoula la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle le découvrit au milieu du couloir.

Harry siffla, ses poils s'hérissèrent le long de son dos, Bellatrix! Dieu comme il l'a détestée. Elle lui avait volé son parrain, alors qu'il l'avait à peine retrouvé. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais!

"Où allais-tu petit chaton?" demanda-t-elle "Je ne peux pas te laisser courir dans le manoir, le Maître n'aimerais pas que tu sois là."

__

Il veut que je sois là! Mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour toi, sale pute.

Grogna Harry

"Ho. Tu es si petit," Roucoula-t-elle quand elle fut arrivée en face de lui. Harry sortit ses griffes, _tu n'as pas intérêt! _Elle le souleva. Harry commença à se débattre, utilisant ses griffes pour atteindre tout ce qu'il pouvait. "Calme toi chaton!" Le gronda t-elle.

Harry s'immobilisa, et s'accrocha mollement à ses mains. "Gentil chaton." Roucoula-t-elle de façon répugnante et elle le retourna de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. "Tu es tellement mignon." Dit-elle et elle frotta sa joue contre la fourrure du chaton. Harry grogna lentement. _Garde des putains de mains chez toi! Tu salis ma fourrure. _Quand elle arrêta, elle la posta en face de son visage, Harry sortit ses griffes et il les enfonça profondément dans le visage de la mangemorte en les entraînant lentement vers le bas. Bellatrix hurla sous la douleur et jeta le chaton au loin, mais pas avant qu'il ne fasse de réel dommage. Maintenant elle avait de profonde griffures de chaque côté de son visage qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec son regard fou. "Stupide chat!" Hurla-t-elle en le jetant une fois de plus contre le mur.

Harry s'écrasa contre le mur et retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se roula en boule. Ça faisait mal! Avec son petit corps, il était très fragiles et son côté gauche le brulait. Il gémie de douleur.

"Tu as ruiné mon magnifique visage," Cria Bellatrix enragée. _Il n'a jamais été magnifique, _pensa amèrement Harry. Elle dégaina sa baguette. "Je vais te tuer sale peste!"

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent et il essaya de s'enfuir en rampant. _Tom! Tom où es tu? _Pensa frénétiquement Harry quand elle avança vers lui accompagné de son regard toujours aussi dément.

"Avada Ked-"

"Bella!"

Elle arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu et se retourna. "Mon Seigneur." Souffla-t-elle en se laissant tomber à genou. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit Tom descendre le couloir.

"Que fais-tu?" Siffla-t-il froidement.

"J'allais juste me débarrasser d'une petite peste Maître." Dit Bellatrix, le regard remplis d'adoration.

"Je ne vois pas de peste."

"Elle est là!" Dit elle en pointant son doigt en direction d'Harry. "Il a abîmé mon visage!"

"Je ne vois pas de différence." Dit sombrement Tom et il marcha vers la direction indiquée. Harry miaula et fit un pas en avant. Tom le regarda froidement, puis son expression glacial se changea en soulagement. "Tu es là." Murmura-t-il et il se baissa pour l'attraper. Harry miaule de nouveau, calant sa tête entre les bras de Tom et il se frotta contre le torse de son sauveur avec un long ronronnement.

"M-Maître? Il est à vous?" Demanda Bellatrix horrifiée.

"Oui Bella. Et si tu poses encore une fois un doigt sur lui tu vivras assez longtemps pour le regretter. Suis-je clair?"

"Oui Maître."

"Bien maintenant hors de ma vue!" Grogna un Tom menaçant. Bellatrix s'inclina puis elle se sauva.

Après son départ, Tom regarda Harry. "Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter la chambre." Dit-il ensuite il commença à marcher vers son bureau.

__

Tu aurais pu me dire que tes mangemorts étaient ici,

pensa Harry alors qu'il ronronnait sous la délicieuse caresse que Tom lui prodiguait en lui grattant les oreilles.

"Comment as tu réussi à descendre les escaliers?" Demanda Tom une fois qu'ils furent arrivés et il s'assit sur une chaise.

Harry se gonfla d'orgueil. _Ha! Tu ne pensais pas que je pouvais y arriver._

Tom gloussa, et plaça Harry sur ses genoux, puis il commença à le papouiller. Harry gémit quand les main de Tom rentrèrent en contact avec ses côtes. Les mains de Tom s'immobilisèrent. "Tu vas bien?" Demanda Tom en le plaçant sur le bureau. Il miaula doucement à cause de la douleur, les yeux rouges de Tom s'assombrirent sous la colère. "T'as-t-elle blesser?" Harry miaula pour confirmer. "Où?" Demande doucement Tom, Harry lécha ses côtes pour les lui indiquer.

Tom sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Un doux rayon lumineux entoura Harry puis ça s'arrêta. "J'ai l'impression que tes côtes sont brisées." Murmura Tom en faisant courir ses doigt sur les côtes du chaton. "Ça t'as probablement plus blessé que si tu avais été humain."

Harry miaula encore une fois et cogna sa tête contre la main qui tenait la baguette, demandant ainsi à Tom de le soigner. "D'accord, d'accord. Tiens bon." Tom secoua sa baguettede nouveau. Harry fut enveloppé d'une lumière bleu. Immédiatement la douleur reflua pour le quitter définitivement. Harry marcha en cercle pour voir s'il était encore blesser. "C'est mieux?"

Harry miaula fortement et sauta sur Tom, ce dernier ria et attrapa Harry qui ronronnait et se frottait à lui pur le remercier. "Je prend ça pour un oui." Harry ronronna et lécha inconsciement le visage de Tom. "J'espère que ça te plaît." Commenta Tom. Harry sentit son visage chauffer sous l'embarras et l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait, mais Tom ne sembla pas contrarier. Il lui embrassa même le haut du crâne pour se venger, ce qui fit remuer la queue d'Harry à cause du plaisir occasionné.

Leur moment de béatitude fut ruiné par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte. Les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent et il rougit d'avoir ressenti du plaisir pour un si petit baiser. _Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Je ne devrais pas avoir aimé ça. Je veux dire que ce n'était qu'un baiser. _Pensa-t-il pendant qu'il s'installait dans les bras de Tom. Mais rien que c'est pensées rendaient sa fourrure chaude alors il cessa de penser et il attendit de voir qui était à la porte. _Je me demande qui c'est._

Tom soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise tout en plaçant son masque d'indifférence sur son visage. "Entrer." Appela-t-il et il recommença à gratter les oreilles d'Harry. Harry ronronna de plaisir et redressa sa tête pour en avoir plus.

Lucius Malfoy entra dans la pièce et posa un genou au sol. "Maître."

Harry pouffa de rire, _Tu n'es plus si grand et si puissant maintenant? _

"Lucius. Qu'est ce que tu veux?"

Lucius releva sa tête et ouvrit sa bouche pour parler quand il vit le chaton dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Le fait que le Maître n'était pas une personne agréable était largement connu, donc voir un chat ronronnant sur ses genou était très... curieux.

"Lucius," Siffla impatiemment Tom.

Lucius leva la tête pour regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis il la rabaissa. "J'ai des informations Maître."

"Lesquelles?"

"J'ai obtenu des information de Poudlard et Harry Potter est absent."

Harry se raidit sous l'effet de la crainte et la main arrêta de le caresser, puis elle recommença. "C'est vrai? Où est-il maintenant?"

"Je ne sais pas Maître."

"Trouve le." Chuchota Tom, "Et amène-le moi."

"Oui Maître." Lucius inclina sa tête puis il quitta la pièce.

Tom se replaça dans sa chaise et pensa. "Bien, ce sont sûrement des bonnes nouvelles. Avec le morveux Potter disparu sous le nez du vieux fou, il est sans défense."

Harry miaula misérablement. Durant la dernière semaine, il avait vraiment commençait à apprécier Tom. Il était différent de ce qu'il avait pensé avant. Non c'était fichu. Il allait découvrir sa réel identité et ensuite Tom voudra le tuer sans attendre une seconde.

Sentant la douleur d'Harry, Tom le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur le bureau, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry? Tes côtes te font-elles encore mal? Es-tu encore blessé?"

Harry secoua la tête et marcha en avant, puis il donna un coup de tête dans le visage de Tom. Ensuite il lui donna de petit bisou. _Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de mentir. Je suis Harry Potter. Je suis vraiment là. Je l'ai toujours été._

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi?" Demanda Tom confus.

Harry le regarda tristement. _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

* * *

Alors vos avis?

Prochain chapitre... Tom va découvrir la vérité mouhahahahaha je n'en dis pas plus ^^

A la semaine prochaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du soir, bonsoir.

Je m'excuse de ne toujours pas avoir répondu au review . je m'excuse pour ma flemmardise (il faut bien l'avouer T_T). Mais je promet de répondre aux questions *.*

Donc pour ceux qui est du reste... L'histoire n'est pas à moi mais à **Pheonixmaiden13**, et les personnages à la célébre JKR.

Je remerci tous les gentils reviewers: **Kahorie, An author alone in the dark (**merci de m'avoir répondu =D**),Vampyse, ****Akira Sanguinis,** **Tania-sama, Stormtrooper2, Minia , Moi Harry, Bianka17, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Elleay Sahbel** (j'ai reçu il y a 6 minutes ton message... ^^ pas de panique la suite arrive)**, Neverland25, Denac, Lem0nelle, Noweria et Chleom.**

Je m'excuse encore une fois pour les fautes.... personne n'a put corriger celui-là .

* * *

**xxxxx CHAPITRE 6 xxxxx**

Les jours suivant furent durs pour Harry. Tom devait tout le temps aller à une réunion avec ses mangemorts ou alors un mangemorts voulait entrer dans le bureau de Tom. Harry pensait qu'ils avaient découvert la vérité et qu'il voulait le tuer, seulement ce n'était jamais ça.

Il redoutait le jour où Tom le regarderait avec dégoût et haine. Parce que quelque part entre le moment où il était tombé dans la baignoire et maintenant, Harry était tombé amoureux de Tom.

Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais le fait était là. Harry avait vu une facette de Voldemort qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant: la partie amicale et attentionnée. Tom lui avait parlé comme à un ami et pas comme à un chat. Il avait prit soin de lui et avait joué avec lui. Il lui avait parlé de ses horribles journées avec ses mangemorts incompétents. Il l'avait vu exprimer une telle joie dès qu'il découvrait un livre ancien ou antique. Et cette observation avait laissé Harry pantelant de voir un Tom si humain, si normal. C'était ça qui avait rendu Harry fou amoureux.

Il avait commencer à comprendre qu'il allait peut être se retrouver séparer de Tom. Être tué, et ne plus être considéré de la même façon qu'en ce moment. Ça le terrifié. Harry voulait rester le plus près possible de Tom autant de temps qu'il le pourrait. De préférence en étant humain, mais s'il restait un chat pour toujours, il ne se soucierait pas du temps qui lui restait auprès de Tom.

Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

xxx

Harry était dans le bureau de Tom entrain de jouer avec ça pelote de laine quand je jour qu'il redoutait tant arriva. Tom travaillait et de temps en temps il riait d'Harry quand ce dernier tombait sur sa pelote, lorsque Lucius Malfoy débarqua à bout de souffle.

Les yeux de Tom se rétrécirent et son sourire quitta son visage immédiatement. "Lucius! Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de faire irruption dans mon bureau?" Tom sortit sa baguette, "Endoloris!"

Lucius tomba à genou et il serra les dents sous la douleur, mais il ne laissa échapper le moindre son. Tom arrêta le sortilège et Lucius inclina sa tête. "Je suis désolé Maître. Je-"

Tom fit un signe de la main pour imposer le silence. "Peu importe tes excuses, ce que tu as à dire a intérêt à être important."

"Ça l'est! Mon fils ,Draco, m'a donné des nouvelles du rejeton Potter." Dit Lucius et il regarda sans hésiter dans la direction d'Harry.

Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Soudainement, il ne pouvait plus respirer, plus bouger. _Non. Non. Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de plus de temps! Tom je suis tellement désolé. S'il-te-plaît ne me déteste pas. _

"Ah?" Demanda Tom en se penchant en avant et en joignant ses mains.

"Oui. Il semblerait être le dernier à avoir vu Potter avant qu'il ne disparaisse."

Harry couru se cacher sous la bibliothèque bien qu'il sache que rien n'arrêterait la colère de Tom. _Il va me détester pour toujours. Plus qu'il ne le fait déjà. Je suis désolé Tom. _Pensa Harry pendant qu'il attendait l'heure de vérité. Si les chaton pouvaient pleurer. Alors c'est ce qu'il ferait en ce moment.

"Il semblerait que Potter avait une retenue avec Snape une nuit. Mais le professeurs n'était pas là quand Draco était entré. Seul Potter était présent."

Harry ne pouvait arrêter de trembler alors qu'il voyait ses dernières semaines passées avec Tom partir en fumée. Il mit ses pattes sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas écouter ce qui allait suivre.

"La potion de Potter a explosé et il s'est transformé en chat, un chat noir pour rentrer dans les détails. Ensuite il a tout simplement disparu."

"Juste comme ça?" Demanda Tom, son esprit mêlant mille hypothèses en une minute.

"Oui Maître." S'empressa de répondre Lucius. "Draco dit qu'il se tenait en face d'Harry quand celui-ci a... disparu."

Tom inclina la tête tout en pensant. Alors il tilta. _Non. _Pensa Tom incrédule. Mais tout concordé. _Potter s'est transformé en chat et a disparu... ensuite un chat noir sortit de nulle part débarque avec ses yeux trop verts, ceux de Potter. Non ça ne peut pas être... Mon Harry ne peut pas être Potter!_

"Merci Lucius. Tu devrais y aller."

Lucius sembla légèrement déçu. "Oui Maître." Il s'inclina et partit.

Tom s'effondra dans son siège. _Comment ai-je put ne pas voir ça? Potter était juste sous mon nez et je ne l'ai pas vu! _Pensa Tom en colère, il serra les poings. _Il m'a espionné et je l'ai laissé faire. Même s'il n'avais pas l'attention d'être ici, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fui? Pourquoi il ne se bat pas? _Tom perdu dans sa confusion passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_Attendez, il l'a quand même fait. Quand il courait à travers le manoir détruisant tout sur son passage, il était entrain de chercher une sortie. Et il a griffé mon visage. _Pensa Tom en dirigeant une main vers sa chevelure perdu dans ses pensées. _Mais pourquoi ne s'est il pas plus débattu? _Il regarda plus bas pour voir où se trouvait Harry, mais ce dernier n'était pas là, il ne vit qu'une pelote de laine.

Tom se leva et laissa errer son regard autour de la salle. Il regarda sous son bureau et sous les chaises, mais Harry n'y était pas. Le dernier endroit était la bibliothèque. Il se mit à quatre pattes et regarda en dessous. Harry y était roulé en boule et tremblant violemment.

Tom avait rétréci ses yeux sous la colère dû à se traître, mais soudain toute la colère accumulé s'évapora. _Comment puis-je le haïr? C'est mon petit chaton. En trois semaines il a était plus utile et plus compréhensif que tout autre personnes que j'ai connu, et ce malgré le fait qu'il soit un chat et qu'il soit en réalité Harry Potter, le poison de mon existence. _"Harry." Appela doucement Tom.

Harry se glaça et il commença à trembler encore plus violemment si s'était possible. _Oh non. Il est furieux contre moi. Il va me tuer maintenant. Il me déteste. Je ne le verrai plus jamais rire ou sourire encore une fois. Il ne me grattera plus jamais les oreilles et il ne me caressera plus jamais._

_"_"Harry", appela Tom de nouveau. "Regarde moi."

Harry leva son regard un peu hésitant, puis il miaula doucement. _Je suis désolé._

Tom soupira et tendit les bras pour l'attraper. Harry recula vers le mur. _Il a peur de moi. _Pensa Tom en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est bon. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal." Harry lui lança un regard incrédule et avança timidement vers lui. Tom l'attrapa et le sortit de sa cachette.

Harry miaulait continuellement. _Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé! _Pensait-il encore et encore quand il fut mis face au visage de Tom. Tom fronça les sourcils quand il regarda fixement à travers les deux yeux verts et il la câlina gentiment. "C'est bon, petit." Chuchota-t-il et il plaça Harry sur le bureau, puis il s'assit sur une chaise.

Tom regarda fixement le petit chaton tremblotant et lui demanda. "Es tu vraiment Harry Potter?"

Harry baissa la tête et enroula sa queue autour de son corps. _Oui, _miaula-t-il.

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent légèrement. Bien qu'il le sache déjà, avoir confirmation de ce qu'il pensait l'étonna une fois de plus. "Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu me comprenait si bien." Marmonna Tom et il plaça doucement son doigt sous le menton d'Harry pour relever sa tête. "Mais pourquoi es tu toujours là?"

Harry regarda les yeux rouges de Tom et essaya de transmettre ce qu'il ressentait. _Parce que je t'aime, _miaula doucement Harry en regardant ailleurs. Tom soupira. "Peut être que toi tu peux me comprendre, mais moi je n'arrive pas à te comprendre."

_Je suis désolé_, miaula doucement Harry.

"Je suppose que nous devons seulement te rendre ta forme première."

Les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent de surprise. _Attends! Je croyais que tu allais me tuer! Tu n'est pas devenu fou? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _Harry baissa de nouveau ses oreilles. _Attends tu que je sois humain pour me tuer? _Pensa Harry complétement horrifié et il recula, mais Tom le rattrapa et il commença simplement à lui gratter les oreilles. Harry ronronna de plaisir totalement incapable de s'échapper, il passerait autant de temps qu'il le pourrait avec Tom.

Tom secoua la tête, "Quelle potion as tu ratée?" murmura-t-il pour lui même. "Je n'aurais qu'à demander à Severus."

_Je ne l'ai pas ratée! C'est Malfoy._

"Queudver!" Cria Tom et le rat arriva en courant puis s'agenouilla devant lui. "Oui M-Maître."

Harry siffla et Tom caressa son dos pour le calmer. "Donne moi ton bras!"

Queudver fit lentement un mouvement en avant, incertain.

"MAINTENANT!" Gronda Tom et Queudver trébucha en avant et tendit son bras avec hésitation. Tom l'attrapa et pressa son doigt sur la marque des ténèbres. La marque s'assombrit pour devenir totalement noir sous le touché de Tom, et il lâcha le bras. "Part!" Ordonna Tom et l'autre s'en fut. Ensuite Tom s'assit et attendit.

_Je ne comprends pas, _pensa Harry en lançant un regard rempli de confusion à Tom. _Je pensais qu'il allait être furieux contre moi et qu'il me maudirait. Mais je ne m'attendais aucunement à... ça._

"Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas déjà tué." Dit Tom.

_Oui! C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais._

"Pour te dire la vérité. Je ne sais pas. Je sais que je devrais." Tom lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui gratta le menton. "Mais je ne peux pas."

_Peut être que se sera plus facile quand je ne serais plus "ton petit chaton. _Pensa amèrement Harry.

"C'est en quelque sorte ironique que je t'ai appelé Harry." Commenta Tom.

_J'te le fait pas dire._

"Mais tu me le rappelais toujours et maintenant je sais pourquoi."

Un coup à la porte attira leur attention. "Entrez. Ah Severus." Dit Tom alors que la porte s'ouvrait et laissait place au maître des potions. Il se rassit doucement afin de ne pas déranger Harry dans ses bras.

Snape marcha jusqu'au centre de la pièce et posa un genou à terre. "Maître. Vous souhaitiez me voir?"

"Oui, j'ai une question pour toi. Tu avais donné une retenue à Potter il y a quelques semaines, n'est-ce pas?"

Snape fit une pause et dit lentement. "Oui Maître."

"Quelle potion lui as tu donnée à préparer?"

Snape laissa voir sa confusion avant de se reprendre et de cacher ses émotions. "Une potion de rétrécissement, Maître."

Tom soupira et plaça Harry sur le bureau de nouveau. "Seulement tu voulais qu'il la rate." Murmura tranquillement Tom. Harry mordit un de ses doigt ,offensé. _Je te l'ai déjà dit! Ce n'était pas ma faute!_

Harry détourna sa tête dans un excès de colère et il vit Snape le regarder fixement en le reconnaissant. _Oh oh. Il sait qui je suis. C'est soit très bon soit mauvais pour moi._

"Maître?" Demanda lentement Snape.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Severus?"

"Puis-je demander pourquoi il est important de savoir quelle potion il a préparé?"

Tom ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais harry mordit son doigt de nouveau, très fort. Tom siffla de douleur et lui lança un regard furieux. Harry miaula doucement puis regarda Snape avant de tourner son regard vers Tom et il miaula une nouvelle fois. Tom sembla comprendre et ses yeux se rétrécirent. "Lucius m'a informé que Potter était absent à cause d'un accident de potion. J'essaye de le localiser."

"Je vois."

"Dis moi Severus. Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu m'informer de cet incident?"

Harry pouvait presque voir l'esprit de Snape chercher frénétiquement une sortie de secours. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler. Dumbledore a demandé à tout le monde de le chercher, mais nous ne l'avons toujours pas trouvé. L'Ordre est en plein chaos avec ce problème."

_Bonne répartie, _pensa Harry impressionné. _Je ne devrais sûrement pas aider Tom, mais si ça le ferait m'aimer un peu plus. Je ferais n'importe quoi._

Tom inclina la tête et caressa les oreilles d'Harry. "Sais tu à quel niveau de la potion il était?"

_"_"Il était au stade final. Il ne manquait plus qu'à tourner la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour qu'elle soit complète. Mais nous avons trouvé qu'un ingrédient supplémentaire a fait réagir la potion."

"Lequel?"

"Une écailles de dragon."

"Une écailles de dragon?"

"Oui, Maître."

Tom inclina la tête pensif. "Tu peux partir Severus."

Snape s'inclina et après avoir lancé un dernier regard à Harry, il partit.

"J'aimerais que tu ne me morde pas devant mes serviteurs." Harry miaula doucement et lécha doucement la blessure pour se faire pardonner. "Tu devrais avoir eu une bonne raison de le faire." Dit Tom et Harry miaula de nouveau. Tom inclina la tête, prit Harry dans ses bras et quitta le bureau.

_Où allons nous? _Demanda Harry pendant qu'il regardait Tom qui était perdu dans ses pensées. L'endroit où ils allaient semblait être la chambre de Tom. Tom plaça Harry sur le lit et il se rendit à la bibliothèque où il commença à feuilleter des livres. Harry alla au bord du lit et s'assit pour l'observer.

"Ah! C'est ici." Dit Tom satisfait.

_Quoi? Qu'est ce que c'est? _Demanda Harry en secouant sa queue.

"Attends moi là Harry!" Dit Tom et il sortit de la chambre.

_Attends! Prends moi avec toi! _Miaula Harry en courant de l'autre côté du lit. Mais il était parti. Harry n'avais pas le courage de sauter en bas du lit, il ne lui restais donc plus qu'à attendre.

xxx

Une heure plus tard, Tom trouva Harry allonger sur le lit à moitié assoupi. Quand Tom entra et ferma le porte, Harry s'assit et bailla. _Mince. Où étais-tu?_

Tom leva une fiole rempli d'un liquide verdâtre tirant sur le marron. "Écoute moi bien. Ceci te fera retrouver ta forme d'origine."

Harry baissa ses oreilles d'effroi. Il ne voulait pas prendre ça. Après, tout serait fini. Tom le prit dans ses bras. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chaton?" Harry enfonça sa tête dans la chemise de Tom._ Ne me la fait pas prendre. S'il te plaît! Je veux rester ton petit chaton pour toujours._

Tom soupira, "Tu ne veux pas redevenir humain?"

_J'aimerais bien. Mais ça signifie que tu ne seras plus gentil avec moi. Tu me jetteras dans les cachots et tu me tortureras jusqu'à que je devienne inutile, ensuite tu me tueras et ça te feras rire. Et pas du rire enivrant que j'aime tant._

"Viens! Prends ça." Dit Tom en en mettant un peu sur ses doigts. Harry détourna sa tête. "Je ne vais pas te blesser Harry." Harry leva les yeux avec méfiance. "C'est promis." Harry lui donna un dernier regard avec de se pencher avec hésitation pour lécher la potion. Après quelque doses de potion, Harry s'assit, lécha ses moustaches et il attendit.

Tout à coup Harry tomba à genou à cause de la douleur et il commença à rougeoyer. Tom protégea ses yeux de la lumière qui entourait Harry. Ça_ a marché?_ Pensa-t-il, essayant de voir à travers la lumière éblouissante. Quand la lumière fut partie, Tom regarda où se trouvait son chaton. A sa place se trouvait un humain, **très nu**, Harry Potter.

* * *

Hahaha la suite la semaine prochaine.

Alors à votre avis la réaction de Tom... Prochain chapitre : une petite discussion et plus si affinité... ^^

Héhé je n'en dirai pas plus.

A la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7

Amis d'aujourd'hui, bonne nuit!

Disclaimer habituel: L'histoire est à **Phoenixmaiden13**, et les personnages sont la propriété privée de JKR.

Cette semaine grand changement... Veuillez applaudir ma bêta qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes innombrables fautes : **_Noweria._** _o-_ \o-_ _o-_

Et puis je fais passer un message ^^ **de Noweria à Elleay Sahbel**.... puisque le monde est petit huhuhu : _Je lis toutes tes review, le premier chapitre de ta fic sortira très bientôt!! Merci j'adore toujours tes reviews! _Mais en fait je crois qu'il est déjà sorti... je transmet quand même... et allez voir gens il est super =)

Je remerci les gentils reviewer: **Lem0nelle, Vampyse, Elleay Sahbel **(le bac? si tu veux je peux arrêter de poster le temps que tu le passe xD Oui le web est petit ^^ les même tête se retrouve partout, d'ailleurs si je poste la suite que le vendredi soir c'est parce certain n'ont pas encore stoppé les cours T_T)**, An Author Alone In The Dark, Tania-sama **(\o/ je ne suis plus corruptible pour l'avancer des chapitre... racourcir les délais serait dire adieu à des heures de sommeil... ou de latin au choix xD)**, Obscura **(et oui ^^ le très nu indique plutôt bien ce qui va se passer dans ce chapitre et le prochain**....), Stormtrooper2, mamanline, Bianka17** (niark niark oui Snape a compris... bientôt il va agir ;D)**, Moi Harry **(t'as tout bon ;D)**, TheDrEamSpEcTraL **(rahhhhh tu savais que ton pseudo et dur à écrire T_T ... le mal aise vient plutôt d'en bas je dirais xD)**, Akira Sanguinis, Ronce13, Kahorie, Violine, Greenmazoku **(... tu ne connaitrais pas Kiyou Kara maoh par hasard? xD)**, Denac, Kate Whorthington, Ma keu ^^ **(je m'excuse platement devant toi U.U... Punie moi ^^), **Agathe Laplante** **.**

Et pour ceux qui l'on commencé =) alors ce bac?

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Les yeux de Tom s'agrandirent à la vue du corps couché devant lui. Ce qui était un petit chaton noir était maintenant devenu un corps, très masculin, d'adolescent. Il sentit sa bouche s'assécher alors qu'il admirait la peau bronzée et les muscles bien dessinés, désormais découverts. Il dût forcer ses yeux à remonter jusqu'au visage de Harry avant qu'ils n'arrivent trop bas. Donc il regarda les yeux verts s'ouvrir et observer ce qui les entouraient.

Quand la transformation fut finie, Harry sentit instantanément la différence. Tout d'abord, il était plus grand qu'auparavant et il pouvait bouger ses doigts de pieds et ses mains. Il n'avait plus de fourrure sur son visage. _Yeahhhh. Je suis humain. _Pensa-t-il et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

La première chose qu'il nota fut que Tom le regardait avec amusement et autre chose que Harry ne pouvait identifier. La seconde chose fut qu'il pouvait ressentir un courant d'air sur sa peau. Il regarda plus bas et il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était nu. Il poussa un petit cri et plaça ses mains de façon à dissimuler le plus important. Il sentit son visage chauffer. _Oh Merlin. Je suis nu._

Harry leva lentement la tête pour regarder Tom. Ses yeux s'élargirent de terreur quand il vit la baguette de Tom pointée sur lui, il ferma les paupières et essaya de la refouler. Toutes ses pensées sur sa nudité étaient sorties de son esprit. _Je le savais. Je savais qu'il voudrait me tuer dès que je serais redevenu humain. _Mais à la place de la lumière verte habituelle, quelque chose de chaud et de lourd prit place sur ses épaules. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda plus bas avec confusion. Une couverture verte entourait ses épaules, cachant sa peau nue de tout regard.

Tom tourna de nouveau sa tête pour la diriger vers le visage de Harry. (Il avait détourné sa tête quand Harry avait essayé de se couvrir, son regard voulant immédiatement dessiner ses courbes de haut en bas.) et il avait attendu sa réaction en fronçant les sourcils et en avançant. Harry se raidit quand il se rendit compte des pas s'approchant de lui. Il tira sa couverture vers lui comme pour une se protéger, mais Tom souleva simplement son menton. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry?" Chuchota-t-il.

"Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas?" Demanda Harry de sa voix enrouée.

Tom soupira et détourna les yeux d'inconfort. Il détestait se sentir faible, mais avec Harry il se découvrait toujours vulnérable. "Je ne sais pas si je peux chaton."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas expliquer ça. C'est juste que je..." Tom le regarda. "ne peux pas. De plus, veux tu réellement mourir?"

"Non."

"Nous sommes donc d'accord ."

"Mais je suis humain maintenant." Dit Harry confus. "Je pensais que ce serait plus facile."

"En fait... Tu n'as pas tout à fait raison." Dit Tom avec un petit sourire satisfait, ses yeux rouges dansant avec amusement.

"Hein?"

Tom posa ses doigts et les fit glisser dans les cheveux noirs et soyeux d'Harry. Il traça le contour d'une oreille de chat toute douce. Les mains d'Harry allèrent jusqu'à sa tête et il toucha ses oreilles. "J'ai... J'ai des oreilles de chats!!" S'exclama-t-il horrifié.

Tom gloussa. "Ça y ressemble."

Harry fit tourner ses doigts autour puis il souleva la couverture pour regarder le reste de son corps. "J'ai aussi une queue! Par l'enfer, qu'est ce qui m'arrive?" [l'histoire du drap...

"Bien." Déclara Tom en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés. "Je suppose que tu as été un chat pendant trop longtemps et la potion s'est mélangée avec ton ADN. Te laissant avec quelques... appendices étranges."

"Tu veux dire que je suis coincé avec ça?"

"Oui," Dit brusquement Tom.

Harry baissa ses oreilles comme s'il essayait de les retirer, puis couvrit ses yeux de ses mains. "Pourquoi moi?" Gémit il.

"Tu as raté la potion." Déclara Tom.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est Malfoy!"

"Malfoy? Tu veux dire Draco."

"Oui, Draco. J'étais à l'école. De qui d'autre aurais-je pu parler?" Demanda sèchement Harry.

Tom secoua la tête. "Tu dis que c'est de la faute de Draco..."

"C'est de sa faute. J'avais tout fait correctement, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre. Tu as entendu Snape. J'avais presque fini."

"Qu'a-t-il fait?"

"Il a mis quelque chose dans mon chaudron. Quoi déjà? Une écaille de dragon?"

Les sourcils de Tom montèrent en flèche. "Il a fait ça?"

"Mais il ne l'a pas dit à son père n'est-ce pas?" Dit sèchement Harry en colère. "Il a tout mit sur mon dos."

"Je vois. Donc ça t'a transformé en chat?"

"Ouais."

"Ensuite comment es tu sorti de là? Et comment es tu arrivé dans ma salle de bain?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens seulement que je fuyais Malfoy parce qu'il essayait de m'attraper, il m'a coincé... et ensuite j'étais ici."

Tom fronça les sourcils. « Comment?"

"Je ne sais pas! Tu es intelligent tu devrais arriver à comprendre ça."

"Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas à moi que c'est arrivé." Dit calmement Tom, essayant de ne pas démarrer un combat.

Harry soupira et il frotta ses yeux prudemment. "Je cherchais juste un endroit où je serais en sécurité. Et je suis arrivé ici."

"Je ne dirais pas qu'être avec moi soit prudent." Dit sèchement Tom.

"Je sais. Mais j'ai pris l'habitude de le penser." Dit Harry tranquillement. Il mordit ses lèvres en se rendant compte de son dérapage et espéra que Tom ne s'en rendrait pas compte. La chance ne semblait pas être de son côté.

"L'habitude?"

Harry détourna le regard et baissa ses oreilles sous la force de l'embarras.

"Harry ?" Dit doucement Tom, en tournant son visage vers lui.

Harry leva les yeux, puis les rabaissa et il tordit la couverture entre ses mains. "Je... Je me sens vraiment en sécurité ici."

"Vraiment?"

Harry fit un signe de la tête. "Au début non, tu sais, tu es Voldemort. Mais tu était tellement gentil et tu as pris soin de moi. Donc j'ai commencé à me sentir en sécurité."

"Bien, c'est très bien!" Dit Tom en lui grattant les oreilles. Les paupières d'Harry s'abaissèrent et il pencha sa tête sous le contact en commençant à ronronner. Tom rit. "Regarde, tu ressemble toujours à un chat, même si on t'enlevait tes oreilles et ta queue."

"Je pense aussi. Je me demande ce qu'il y a d'autre."

"Moi aussi."

"Pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi?" Demanda Harry à travers ses ronronnement.

"Je ne vois aucune raison. Pourquoi être mesquin avec toi alors que j'ai déjà été gentil avec toi?"

"Mais-"

"De plus, tu es encore mon chaton."

Les oreilles d'Harry se soulevèrent avec espoir. "Vraiment?"

"Oui. Harry Potter et mon chaton ne sont qu'un. Donc te tuer serait tuer mon chaton. Et ça je ne peux pas."

"Ah. Je vois." Dit Harry. _Il va me garder. _Pensa-t-il excité, secouant sa queue.

"Je devrais te trouver quelques vêtements." Dit Tom regardant la peau nue d'Harry.

Harry rougit d'embarras et il essaya de se cacher autant qu'il le pouvait. "Les vêtements seraient bienvenus." Dit-il.

Tom se leva, alla à sa garde-robe et il sortit quelques vêtements. _Peut être que je devrais le garder nu _pensa rapidement Tom avant de chasser ses pensées au loin et de tendre des vêtements à Harry. "Là. Ils s'adapteront à ta taille."

"Pratique." Commenta Harry en prenant les vêtements. "Merci."

"C'est mieux que d'aller au magasin à chaque fois que je grandis."

"Ouais. Je pense aussi." Dit Harry et il se leva pour aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Il devait passer devant Tom. Mais il ne put aller très loin. Dès qu'il se mit debout, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il tomba. "Ho."

Tom plongea immédiatement en avant pour le rattraper et l'attira dans ses bras. Harry s'accrocha à lui, essayant de regagner son équilibre. Mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. "Il semblerait que tu n'aie plus de force dans les jambes."

Harry frissonna quand il sentit le souffle de Tom dans son cou. "Je- Je suppose que j'ai été un chat pendant trop longtemps. J'ai oublié comment marcher sur deux pieds."

"Je vois ça." Dit Tom tout en ricanant.

Harry fut soudain conscient de la proximité de Tom et il rougit jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. En fait, ils étaient vraiment très proches. Quand Harry était tombé, la couverture avait glissé. Donc maintenant il était collé à Tom dans sa glorieuse nudité. Harry le repoussa et trébucha sur le lit, laissant son corps exposé à la vue de Tom.

Cette fois Tom était dans l'incapacité d'empêcher ses yeux d'errer sur le corps d'Harry. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs désordonnés reposés autour de sa tête à côté de ses oreilles noires de chats réagissant selon ses émotions. Il était obnubilé le regard perçant d'Harry, le même que celui de son chaton. Mais il était plus vibrant, plus vivant, maintenant. La peau bronzée couvrait un corps magnifique, maintenant soutenu par une longue queue noire. Il était un peu petit et maigre, mais pas d'une mauvaise façon, il s'était gentiment remplumé depuis leur rencontre en première année. Et regardant plus bas, Tom pouvait à peine réprimer un gémissement quand il vit la semi-érection d'Harry et ses cuisses fermes et lisses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire glisser ses mains sur la peau satinée et faire crier Harry de plaisir.

Harry nota que Tom le fixait avec... était-ce du désir? Harry n'osa pas s'y arrêter et continua d'essayer de se couvrir. Tom avança rapidement vers lui et lui saisit les poignets et les éloigna. "T-Tom?"

**Magnifique.** Murmura Tom dans le langage qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir comprendre.

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent quand il fut poussé en arrière, ses bras au dessus de lui. "Que-Que fais tu?"

"Je ne sais pas." Murmura Tom baissant ses bras et les faisant glisser le long d'une cuisse.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire... tu ne sais pas?" Demanda Harry avec sa respiration erratique depuis que la main était allée encore plus haut.

"Hummmmm . Je me le demande. Je semble plus agir par pulsion que par réflexion en ce moment."

"Vrai-Vraiment?"

"Oui. Et c'est tellement... différent de moi." Dit Tom avec sa voix rendue rauque.

Les yeux d'Harry était dilatés par le plaisir pendant que la main continuait son ascension. Elle était extrêmement proche de l'endroit où il voulait qu'elle soit. Mais il ne devait rien précipiter s'il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant présent. De toute façon dans la situation actuelle il ne pourrait pas. Il leva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux cramoisis de son vis à vis, puis il se lécha les lèvres. Tom se pencha en avant.

_Oh Merlin. Il va m'embrasser! _Pensa frénétiquement Harry, avant de tout reléguer au second plan quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Tom gardait une seule pensée à l'esprit. _Par l'enfer qu'est ce que je fais? Je ne devrais pas faire ça. _Mais c'était trop tard pour s'arrêter et il n'entendait pas Harry se plaindre. Donc il continua l'exploration du corps et de la bouche du brun.

Harry souleva ses bras et les noua autour du cou de Tom pour l'attirer plus près. Alors il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la langue de Riddle s'y faufiler. Aussitôt la langue de Tom pris possession de la cavité brûlante. Il explora chaque recoin et chaque faille en combattant la langue hésitante d'Harry.

Pendant que le baiser faisait rage, les mains du mage noir atteignirent leur destination en s'enroulant autour de la hampe d'Harry. Ce dernier gémit et poussa ses hanches en avant pendant que Tom caressait une érection fièrement dressée. La queue d'Harry vaquait d'un côté à l'autre sous le plaisir sans pouvoir l'aider, il commença à ronronner.

Tom retira sa bouche et gloussa. **Mon chaton trouve ça bon?**

**Ouiiiii**, ronronna Harry.

**Je peux te faire te sentir encore mieux. **Siffla doucement Tom, cognant le pénis d'Harry contre sa main et lui suçant le cou, laissant une marque. En gardant son mouvement de main, Tom glissa son autre main sous les fesses du brun pour atteindre son entrée. En chuchotant un sortilège, Tom fit entrer un doigt lubrifié à l'intérieur de l'anus d'Harry.

Harry haleta sous l'intrusion et ferma les yeux tout en serrant les poings à cause de la douleur. "Hann! Tom!"

"Shhh. Détends toi!" Chuchota Tom insérant son doigt plus profondément et ralentissant son autre main. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry vienne trop tôt.

Harry miaula de désappointement quand la main ralentit. Et il enveloppa ses doigts autour du poignet dont le doigt était enfoncé en lui. Ça faisait mal, pas assez pour être vraiment douloureux, mais c'était inconfortable. Tout à coup un point de son anatomie lui fit ressentir un énorme plaisir et il cria de satisfaction.

Tom fit un large sourire triomphant, _ha enfin trouvé. _Pensa-t-il, il gémit presque en voyant l'expression de pur plaisir sur le visage d'Harry. Il voulait en voir plus, donc il commença à bouger ses deux mains en même temps.

"Han. Han. Tom! Hummm." Haleta Harry sous l'effet du plaisir.

**Viens pour moi Harry,** siffla Tom lui enfonçant un deuxième doigt tout en caressant cet endroit si bon et si sensible à l'intérieur de lui.

"Haaaaa. Ah. Ah." La tête d'Harry retomba en arrière et il poussa un cri d'extase pur en venant dans la main de Tom.

**C'est mieux? **Demanda Tom en glissant ses doigts à l'extérieur de son antre accueillante

**Beaucoup mieux. **_Ronronna Harry fermant ses yeux dans un soupir. Je ne peux pas croire que Tom ai fait ça. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, loin de moi cette idée. _Une paire de lèvre possessive partit à la rencontre des siennes et il entrouvrit paresseusement les lèvres.

Tom allait se retirer. Mais Harry raffermit sa prise autour du cou de Tom "Nan, plus."

"Harry-"

"S'il te plaît. Je veux que tu me touches."

"Je viens de le faire."

"Non pas comme ça... je te veux en moi."

"Je ne pense pas-" Dit Tom essayant de se retenir. Il voulait tellement le prendre mais de un, il ne voulait pas le blesser, et de deux, Tom ne pensait pas qu'Harry soit prêt.

"Tom s'il te plaît. Fais moi l'amour." Supplia Harry.

Les bonnes résolutions de Tom se brisèrent et il n'eut d'autres choix que de se soumettre.

* * *

Alors? Vos réactions? Niark niark....

Sachez que le prochain chapitre est un grand lemon... ;D

Certaines avaient vu juste quand aux sentiment de notre petit Tom ^^

A la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey les gens ^^

Figurez vous que j'ai faillit reposter le chapitre 7 à la place du 8 U.U et oui totalement pommé dans ma publication.

**Disclaimer **habituel : les personages appartiennent à **JKR **et l'histoire est à la geniale **Phoenixmaiden13**.

Vous pouvez vous prosterner devant la puissante **Noweria** pour sa fabuleuse correction \o/ ça ne doit pas être facile xD.

Et vous pouvez aussi remercier Elleay Sahbel sans qui j'aurais posté à 19H, mais je suis un esprit faible xD

Je remerci à genou les gentils reviewer qui le soutienne et qui on fait explosé le nomvre de review cette semaine... ça motive les lemons xD : **Bianka17, An author alone in the dark, Kate Worthington, Alfgard, Ronce13 (**On fait un deal? xD si tu poste je poste \o/**), Akira Sanguinis (**hihi j'spére que t'as refait le stock de mouchoir... je ne suis en rien responsable de la bave s'écoulant à l'intérieur des claviers ;D**), Tania-sama (**j'ai trop pensé à toi quand j'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 9... apparition de Rémus \o/**), Elleay Sahbel (**Oui je connais Delicate Doll... en même temps tenation ver le mal c'est mythique \o/. xD et oui je connais aussi Agathe Laplante olalala on connait tous les même gens. Oui Noweria c'est la meilleut bêta du monde *.* rapide et avec un engin intégré permettant de traqué toutes les fautes : aussi appelé courament cerveau xD. .... j'suis pas une bêta et je ne le serasi jamais... se serait un désastre xD. Alors je traduirais bien Mitschmaker mais je me suis promis de d'abord finir Kitty love et ses extensions (trouble et paradise)... parce que deux traduction àa la fois... =S je tiendrais pas le rythme alors peut être plus tard ;D. XD j'ai le même mode de reviewtage, je met un p'tit mot avant et j'compléte pendant que je lis xD. Hihi oui je connais allezhopunptitverredesake en mêm temps avec un pseudo pareil c'est inoubliable ^^. Bon tschuss la miss j'espére que ça va te plaire ;D ohhhh et maintenant que t'as un compte se sera plus pratique pour les réponses *.***), Lem0nelle ****, Stormtrooper2, coco73, Moi Harry, Violine ****, mamanline, Neverland25, Draym, Yami Shino, TheDrEamSpEcTraL (**TDS ça me fait penser à quelque chose de vicieux xD donc je recopierai encore et toujours ton pseudo ^^ et puis ça finira par rentrer dans mon p'tit crâne ^^**), Lilywen, Agathe Laplante, Lily joke (**Oui je suis d'accord il faudrait faire une manifestation pour plus de LV/HP T_T C'est déprimant de voir à quel point ce couple est rare...**), Kahorie, Estelle Uzumaki, Chleom, Flore Jade, Felinness, Kizu et Choupi. **

Commme j'ai retrouvé plusieurs fois la question : Oui je traduirai Kitty Trouble et Kitty Paradise ne vous inquiétez pas =) et j'essaierai de garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine =D. Je le dit aussi actuellement Kitty trouble et finie avec 21 chapitres tandis que Kitty paradise n'est pas encore mis en ligne mais le chapitre un est en cours d'écriture.

Ce chapitre contient un **LEMON**, donc pour se qui ne save pas c'est une copulation (hannn j'aime ce mot) entre deux hommes.

Sur ceux bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 8 xxx**

Tom embrassa harry une fois de plus, brutalement, le mordant et léchant ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges et gonflées. La demande d'Harry encore fraîche dans son esprit, Tom commença à explorer la totalité du corps rempli de bonne volonté. Ne laissant aucun endroit non léché ou mordu. Il continua son manège sur toute la surface de la peau si douce d'Harry jusqu'à son cou où il lapa la marque qu'il avait fait plutôt, refermant ses dents dessus, il la titilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une jolie couleur violette, puis il continua sa lente gémit quand Tom trouva une de ses zones érogènes située dans son cou et qu'il se mit à la sucer durement. La bouche et les mains de Tom semblaient être partout à la fois, touchant et embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau qu'il ne savait pas si sensible. Il était entrain de le tuer! Il agrippa fortement la chemise de Tom, commençant à la déboutonner, pour révéler une peau laiteuse puis il la retira violemment. Il fit glisser ses mains le torse et le dos du Lord, explorant sa peau sans défaut. Il n'y avait aucune cicatrice sur lui tandis qu'Harry en avait plein. Elles démontraient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était intouchable. _Bien que je sois en ce moment même entrain de le toucher_, Pensa Harry avec satisfaction. Ensuite il essaya d'ôter le bouton de pantalon de Tom, cherchant à en voir autant qu'il le pouvait. Mais ce dernier attrapa ses mains qu'il immobilisa au-dessus de sa tête.

"Patience, chaton." Dis Tom avec un gloussement.

Harry grogna d'agacement et il aplatit ses oreilles sur sa tête. "Je ne peut pas attendre plus avec cette torture que tu me fait subir." Il cria, ce qui prouva ses dires, dès que les mains de Tom cheminèrent encore plus vers le bas, lentement, trop lentement.

"Pourtant tu vas devoir supporter." Dit Tom en attrapant un téton entre ses dents. Harry haleta et arqua le dos quand la langue s'enroula autour du mamelon, cherchant à toucher tout ce qui était Tom, mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire. Harry miaula de plaisir. Puis il donna une dernière secousse avant de laisser ses bras retomber, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Tom sourit, puis il suça le bouton de chair rose de plus belle, écoutant les halètements d'Harry. C'était ce qu'il voulait, la soumission totale du survivant. Il ne l'avait pas eu jusqu'à présent, Harry avait renoncé à l'instant, mais avec consentement. Tom délaissa le téton durci pour descendre encore plus bas, embrassant et suçant la peau du brun.

Harry abaissa ses bras quand son tortionnaire les lâcha, mais il n'arrivait pas à les bouger. Il gémit quand la langue de Tom entra en contact avec son nombril. Il souffla. «Ce n'est pas juste!» Harry essaya de se soustraire au toucher, tirant en vain sur ses bras retenus pas un sortilège.

"Je n'ai jamais été juste." Dit Tom, accompagnant ses propos d'un petit sourire suffisant pendant que ses mains dérivaient vers des cuisses fermes.

Harry était dur, son gland toujours scintillant de son orgasme précédent et des nouvelles gouttes de liquide séminal. Tom respira un grand coup et trembla d'anticipation.

Harry grogna de frustration et il baissa les yeux, cherchant Tom pour lui lancer un regard furieux. _Oh Merlin! Il ne va pas faire ça! _Pensa-t-il frénétiquement. Tom baissa la tête. _Et si! Oh Merlin. Ohhhhh! _Il gémit fortement quand la bouche de Riddle vint entourer son sexe. Il se cambra et entoura la nuque de son amant de sa queue, le pressant ainsi de continuer

Tom commença son jeu en suçant le sexe d'Harry sur toute sa longueur. Enroulant sa langue autour de la base, il retraça la veine jusqu'au gland où il lécha le liquide séminal distribué au compte-goutte. Alors il fit glisser ses mains en haut des cuisses jusqu'aux testicules d'Harry pour les caresser.

"Han. Han. Tom... Non!.. Je- je vais-"

Tom jeta un coup d'œil au visage d'Harry, brillant de sueur et magnifique. Il laissa glisser le sexe gonflé hors de sa bouche et il traça un chemin sur son corps avec sa bouche, laissant quelques baisers par ci par là.

"Non!" Gémit Harry. "Plus!"

"Je ne veux pas que tu viennes trop vite," chuchota Tom. "Je viens à peine de commencer avec toi!"

Harry pleurnicha et tira désespérément sur ses bras. "Laisse moi venir!"

"Non. Pas encore chaton." Dit Tom.

"Ce n'est pas juste."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je" Un bisou. "ne suis" Un autre bisou. "pas" Et encore un autre bisou. "juste." Chuchota Tom, puis il mordilla doucement une des oreilles de chat d'Harry.

Harry se suréleva et lécha le menton de Tom, ce qui était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Tom fondit sur lui et prit sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry ronronna de plaisir et emmena sa queue plus bas pour l'enrouler autour de la jambe de Tom. Tom trembla quand la fourrure toucha sa peau. Il écarta doucement les jambes d'Harry pour se glisser entre elles. Lubrifiant deux doigts, il les fit lentement glissé dans l'intimité d'Harry pour commencer à la détendre.

Le survivant tressaillit, _d'accord, ça fait vraiment mal. _Pensa-t-il tout en mordant ses lèvres pour essayer d'ignorer la douleur.

Tom enfonça davantage ses doigts, faisant des cercles pour agrandir l'antre accueillante d'Harry un peu plus. Quand ce dernier fut parfaitement détendu, il glissa un troisième doigt.

Harry sanglota doucement avant de rapidement fermer sa bouche. Espérant que Tom n'ait pas entendu, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

Tom leva les yeux et arrêta de bouger quand il vit la douleur se refléter sur le visage d'Harry. "Est-ce-que tu as mal?"

"Non," mentit l'hybride, évitant de le regarder en face.

"Harry..." Dit Tom en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour regarder Harry dans les yeux. "N'ai pas peur de me le dire. J'arrête si tu as mal, d'accord?" Harry secoua le tête.

"Maintenant. Est ce que tu souffres?"

"Un- Un petit peu." Chuchota Harry.

Tom secoua la tête et recommença à bouger ses doigts, mais plus lentement. "C'était si difficile?"

Harry rougit. "Non, je- je pensais que tu allais t'arrêter."

**Impossssible d'arrêter.** Murmura Tom. Et c'était vrai : il n'y avait pas moyen, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais. Pas après avoir vu Harry étendu devant lui, nu et tremblant de plaisir.

Une fois qu'Harry fut habitué à la présence, il retira ses doigts et il libéra les bras de l'adolescent du sort qui les entravaient. Dès que ce dernier disparut, Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tom pour l'entrainer dans un baiser langoureux. Un baiser violent, plein de passion et de luxure. Leurs langues se cognaient violemment, se battant pour dominer l'autre. Harry abandonna et laissa Tom dévorer sa bouche pendant que ses mains parcouraient son dos pour finir à l'intérieur du pantalon. Tom attrapa ses poignets et il les serra pour lui faire savoir qui était le dominant. En réponse, Harry se laissa aller, se soumettant totalement à son amant. Tom sourit contre les lèvres d'Harry puis il relâcha ses poignets, satisfait.

Harry déboutonna le pantalon du lord, plein d'enthousiasme. Puis il le fit glisser le long des fines jambes blanches, accompagné de son boxer. Harry arrêta le baiser pour admirer Tom.

Le lord regarda harry rougir et ses yeux s'arrondirent. "Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda-t-il doucement en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

"N- Non," s'étrangla Harry. _Non? Tu te moque de moi? Il est énorme! _Et en effet il l'était. L'érection de Tom était fièrement dressée, grande, longue et large, tellement que ça devait faire mal, mais Harry savait ce qui allait se passer. Il trembla d'anticipation en levant la tête pour fixer Tom, qui était entrain de le regarder. Harry leva les bras pour attraper la tête de Tom et l'embrasser. Pendant ce temps sa queue caressait les hanches de Tom tout en descendant pour s'enroulait autour de son sexe. Harry entendit Tom expirer bruyamment, et il prit ça pour un bon signe, donc il continua de taquiner le gland à l'aide de sa queue.

Tom émit un grognement. "Attention chaton." Dit Tom en guise d'avertissement. La douce fourrure qui le caressait le rendait fou, et il peinait à garder son sang froid. "Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que je fais si je perds le contrôle."

Harry lécha sa joue et chuchota, "Alors dépêches-toi et prends moi."

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Tom pendant qu'Harry lui lançait un regard empli d'innocence. Sa queue continuant de caresser perversement l'énorme sexe. Riddle descendit son visage, retira la queue de son chaton enroulée autour de lui, puis il écarta les jambes de son compagnon. il attrapa un oreiller pour le glisser sous les hanches d'Harry pour le surélever légèrement. Tom l'embrassa doucement quand il caressa son éveil durci.

"Prêt?"

Harry hocha la tête et il noua ses bras derrière le cou de Tom. "Je suis prêt."** Fais moi tien**. Chuchota-t-il, abaissant ses oreilles en signe de soumission.

Tom embrassa son petit brun une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres, sur le front et dans le cou pendant qu'il écartait lentement ses jambes, son entrée lui étant révélée. **Tu es magnifique. **Siffla-t-il en glissant un de ses doigts taquin dans son trou puis il le retira rapidement avant de lentement rentrer lui même à l'intérieur.

Harry haleta de douleur quand il fut pénétré plus profondément que ce que les doigts avaient fait, et il resserra sa prise autour du cou de Tom. "Ça- Ça fait mal." Pleurnicha-t-il.

"Je sais," haleta Tom, "attends une minute." Il sentait Harry trembler sous lui, alors il commença à caresser ses cuisses pendant qu'il continuait de s'enfoncer dans la chaude étroitesse qu'était Harry.

**Tu es sssi étroit!** Siffla-t-il.

"Dé- Désolé." S'excusa Harry confus, aplatissant ses oreilles.

Tom en mordilla l'une d'entre elles, "Pas besoin d'être désolé. C'est très bien."

"Vr-Vraiment?" Demanda Harry et il gémit légèrement quand il sentit la douleur refluer pour laisser place au plaisir.

**Oui. Tu es sssi douloureusement ssserré autour de mon sssexe.**

Harry trembla à cause des mots prononcés par Tom en fourchelang. Il se cambra d'un coup quand sa prostate fut violemment frappée en lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres continuait d'appuyer sur cette endroit jusqu'à ce qu'il fut totalement enfoui dans le corps chaud d'Harry. Ce dernier agita les hanches et miaula, enroulant sa queue autour de la cuisse de Tom, le pressant de continuer.

"Patience Harry." Chuchota Tom, attendant que le corps d'Harry s'habitue à sa présence.

"Je n'ai pas de patience aujourd'hui." Haleta le brun, enveloppant lentement ses jambes autour de lui, ainsi elles s'accrochèrent aux hanches de Tom.

"Je peux voir ça. Mais à propos, moi non plus." Dit lascivement Riddle, puis il se retira et revint en lui, durement.

"Haaaaaaa" Harry gémit fortement quand Tom frappa vivement son doux organe interne, et il arqua son dos pour plus. "T- Tom! Encore une fois!"

Tom gloussa mais il s'y conforma. Se retirant d'un glissement et poussant en avant. Il continua cette allure tout en écoutant les halètements de Harry se mêler au siens. Plusieurs pensées traversaient son esprit, la plupart se concentrant autour de la chaleur et de l'étroitesse de son chaton. D'autres lui demandaient pourquoi diable il faisait ça, mais il les repoussait. Il n'était plus question de le tuer après ça. D'un autre côté était qu'il ne pouvait croire que Harry Potter était sous lui. Pourtant, il était ici, couvert de sueur et gémissant de plaisir sous les allées et venues de Tom. Il repoussa ses pensées au son de la voix du brun.

"T- Tom. Plus fort." Souffla Harry.

Tom se retira complétement avant de violemment y retourner. Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand et il rejeta la tête en arrière, criant. "Assez fort pour toi," gronda le dominant répétant ses violents va et viens à plusieurs reprises.

**Oui**, ronronna Harry, les yeux dilaté de plaisir. **Je veux plusss.**

Tom gémit doucement à l'expression qu'il vit sur son visage. Et il continua sa nouvelle allure. Poussant et se retirant de lui, frottant ensemble leurs hanches, les faisant gémir de plaisir.

Harry était au paradis. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Tom était gros et large à l'intérieur de lui, le remplissant entièrement. Il se sentait entier et complet, comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui et qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée. Le plaisir continuait de torturer son corps, lui faisant sortir des gémissement dévergondés. Il poussa ses hanches en avant pour en avoir plus. Il n'en obtenait jamais assez et continuait à demander à Tom d'aller plus vite, et son compagnon obéissait aussitôt. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'esprit engourdi de plaisir. Regardant le visage de Tom, Harry put voir le désir dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Ses orbites rouges rayonnaient d'un éclat couleur de sang, et il possédait un expression d'intense concentration et de luxure. Il ne pensait pas que Riddle pouvait être aussi expressif; il avait toujours connu Voldemort avec son masque de froideur.

Harry enroula fermement ses bras autour du cou de Tom, s'accrochant à lui pour en être aussi près que possible et, pour partager les même mouvements. Tom fit glisser une main derrière la nuque d'Harry et l'attira dans un baiser passionné. Il plongea durement sa langue dans la chaude caverne et le brun ouvrit volontairement un peu plus la bouche. Harry gémit pendant que sa bouche se faisait assaillir, pendant ce temps les poussées devenaient plus violentes.

"Argh! Tom!" Haleta Harry tout en écartant sa bouche et en arquant le dos pendant que Tom venait particulièrement durement en lui, il s'agrippa à ses épaules tandis qu'il sentait son aine se resserrer.

Tom siffla de douleur quand il senti les ongles d'Harry, plus pointu que ce que l'on pouvait soupçonner, s'enfoncer dans ses épaules. Mais cela semblait simplement intensifier le plaisir. Harry continuait de gémir son nom encore et encore, ce qui le rendait fou. Il fit glisser sa main en haut de la cuisse de son chaton et il l'enroula autour de la hampe de celui ci.

Harry haleta quand Tom commença à lentement le caresser. "T- Tom. Je- Je vais..."

**Viens pour moi Harry**. Siffla Tom dans les oreilles d'Harry, venant violemment dans sa cavité tout sang-froid perdu. **Ssseulement pour moi**.

**Pour toi.** Haleta fortement Harry. **Ssseulement pour toi.** "Ahhhhh!" Cria Harry se cambrant dans l'extase et venant durement, éclaboussant tout son torse et aspergeant la main de Tom.

Les parois entourant le sexe de Tom se resserrèrent méchamment à sa base quand Harry vint, ce qui fit crier le dominant. Il agrippa les hanches d'Harry et s'y enfoui profondément, venant durement, déversant son essence tout au fond d'Harry. Il gémit fortement jusqu'à la dernière goutte, avant de relâcher son chaton.

Harry enveloppa ses bras fermement autour du cou de Tom et il le tint plus près pendant qu'il essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles. Sa queue était toujours enroulée autour de la cuisse de Tom et le bout remuait, montrant la joie du chaton et son plaisir.

Après un moment, Tom leva la tête et regarda Harry. Ses oreilles étaient couchées sur sa tête, ses yeux fermés et il pouvait sentir sa queue remuer entre ses jambes. Il prit une minute pour se rendre compte qu'il ronronnait. Il sourit doucement et il enfoui son nez dans le cou de son chaton pour le renifler. "C'est trop tard maintenant, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible." Chuchota-t-il. Les oreilles d'Harry se redressèrent dans un question silencieuse. **Maintenant tu es à moi, et tu sssais que je ne te laissserai plus jamais repartir. **

Harry sourit et ronronna de plus belle. **D'accord.**

Tom gloussa et déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Puis il s'installa doucement à côté d'Harry. Ce dernier miaula de protestation et retint Tom. "Tu es sûr d'être totalement d'accord avec ça?" Demanda-t-il.

"Uhuh." Répondit Harry tout en serrant Tom.

"Bien." Dit Tom puis il entoura Harry de ses bras, le faisant se blottir contre lui.

Le survivant soupira de contentement. Après quelques minutes il baissa ses oreilles et leva les yeux. "Tom?"

"Oui amour?"

Harry mordit nerveusement ses lèvres, des papillons volaient dans son estomac et il lutta pour continuer de parler. Tom baissa les yeux. "Harry? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Harry secoua la tête, il n'y avait rien de mal, tout allait parfaitement bien. Une seule chose pouvais le faire se sentir encore mieux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Tom. "Je- Je t'aime."

Tom pencha la tête, sous le choc et observa attentivement son visage. L'amour brillant dans les yeux d'Harry était impossible à ignorer. Il sourit. "Moi aussi."

Les yeux verts agrandirent, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tom ressente la même chose ou le dise. Il avait seulement voulu qu'il sache ce qu'il ressentait, le rejet était la seule chose qui l'avait inquiétée. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Riddle ressente la même chose. Bien qu'il ne l'ait pas dit exactement, en examinant les yeux de Tom, il vit que c'était la vérité. Tom l'aimait. Le bonheur submergea Harry et il se blottit dans les bras de son amour. Tout était parfait.

Et ainsi commença sa nouvelle vie avec Tom Riddle.

* * *

Alors réaction?

Sachez que le prochain chapitre se passe à Poudlard ... =)

A la semaine prochaine...


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour les gens.

Alors un nouveau chapitre comme promis.

**Disclaimer habituel** : L'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13 **et les personnages sont la propriété de JKR.

Merci à ma bêta intestellaire, appelé aussi **Noweria** par le commun des mortels, qui corrige à chauqe fois mes horribles fautes.

Je remerci tous les reviewers : **Coco73, An author alone in the dark, Akira sanguinis, Violine, Felinness, Stormtrooper2, Flore jade, Bianka17, Tania-sama **(ce chapitre est pour toi parce qu'il y a Mumus dedans xD)**, Draym, Mamanline, Adenoide, Kahorie, Ronce13, Neverland25, Chleom, Lem0nelle, Kate Whorthington, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Agathe Laplante, Elleay Sahbel, Estelle Uzumaki, Moi Harry, Iloveyaoi972, Dormée, ma bêta *.*, Vampyse, MagaliHP, Mokalyne, Akira Makkuro et Viese. **

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 9 xxx**

Albus Dumbledore était inquiet. Son étudiant le plus prisé, celui qu'il considérait comme son propre petit-fils, avait disparu. Ce n'était pas comme d'habitude quand il s'éclipsait, le vieillard savait toujours où il était et il avait en partie connaissance de ce que le jeune homme faisait, de plus il était presque toujours accompagné de ses amis. Mais pas cette fois. Harry était partit depuis plus d'un mois et personne n'avait aperçu sa tête ou sa queue. Et ça dans tous les sens du terme.

Un mois plus tôt, le Maître des potions était arrivé, aussi aigre qu'à son habitude, précédant un Draco Malfoy semblant plutôt très embarrassé. Le blond avait prétendu qu'il était allé à la salle de classe ou Harry était en retenue, il avait détourné les yeux de sa potion et Harry s'était retrouvé transformé en chat. Ensuite il avait disparu, tout simplement sans que ça n'aie un quelconque rapport avec ce qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt. Albus avait bien sûr vu directement la vérité à travers le jeune Malfoy, il savait qu'il avait menti et qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec la fâcheuse situation d'Harry.

Mais ça importait peu. Ce qui importait était qu'il y avait un petit chaton noir perdu dehors quelque part, probablement effrayé et déboussolé. L'Ordre le recherchait, mais il était plutôt difficile de trouver quelque chose de si petit, et ils n'avaient pas de chef. Albus avait observé des douzaines de chats noirs, aucun d'entre eux n'étaient Harry. Il n'y avait aucune trace de ce dernier nul part. Il s'était tout simplement... évaporé. Mais comment? On ne peut pas apparaître ou disparaître à Poudlard, il devait être au courant comme il en était le directeur, donc où était parti Harry? Où était-il maintenant?

Le vieillard soupira et passa la main sur son front, ensuite il observa la vitre tous les étudiants vagabondant dans le parc ignorant ce qu'il se passait. _Trop de questions sans réponses_, pensa-t-il. Son inquiétude était que Voldemort l'apprenne et en tire un avantage. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, avoir Harry seul loin de toute protection, était une occasion parfaite de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Albus frissonna à cette pensée. Non. Ils devaient trouver Harry en premier. C'était leur seul espoir de pouvoir gagner cette guerre.

Mais il semblerait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été dernièrement occupé à planifier un grand raid. C'était embêtant et malheureux, principalement parce que ça le distrayait de sa recherche de son protégé, mais ce serait un désastre s'il laissait passer ça. Severus avait été appelé inopinément pour voir son "Maître". Tout ce qu'Albus avait à faire désormais était d'attendre le retour de son espion pour savoir ce que Tom préparait qui avait besoin du savoir de Severus Snape, et saboter son plan.

La mauvaise chose quand on attend dans une situation délicate était qu'on visualise tous les pires scénarios. Albus se trouvait entrain d'imaginer un chaton noir terrifié courant à travers une autoroute moldue avec un trafic dense quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il sursauta sur son fauteuil, se recomposant une allure présentable pour saluer un Snape hors d'haleine.

Il sourit vivement, "Oh Severus, comment ça c'est passé?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détient Potter!"

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, après une rapide explication de Severus, Albus appela tous les membre de l'Ordre pour une réunion d'urgence. En ce moment il attendait au bout de la grande table de la cuisine du 12 Square Grimmault que tout le monde arrive. Quand ce fut le cas, il demanda le silence.

"Je suis désolé de vous arracher brusquement à vos occupations, mais nous avons trouvé où Harry se trouve."

Des murmures de soulagement et de confusion parcoururent la pièce. Si on l'a retrouvé, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici?

"Où est-il Albus?" Demanda Rémus Lupin, le visage du loup-garou exprimant son inquiétude.

Albus fit une pause et vit que tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui. "A l'intérieur de la base du Seigneur des ténèbres", finit-il par dire. Tous en eurent le souffle coupé, mais les membres de l'Ordre commencèrent à tous poser leurs questions en même temps.

"Comment a-t-il fini là-bas?"

"Est-ce-qu'il va bien?"

"Comment allons nous le sortir de là?"

"Est-ce-que Vous-savez-qui le sait?"

Albus leva ses mains pour demander le silence, et la salle devint peu à peu muette. "Maintenant. Je ne peux pas savoir comment il est arrivé là-bas. Mais il l'est. D'après ce que Severus m'a dit, Harry va bien." Un soupir de soulagement traversa la salle.

"Comment savez vous que c'est bien lui?" Demanda Molly Weasley.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a appelé un peu plus tôt", dit doucement Severus, obtenant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. "Potter était assis sur ses genoux."

"Mais comment-"

"Chat noir, yeux verts. De plus il m'a reconnu. C'était lui. Il semblait assez content d'être là-bas." Dit catégoriquement le Maître des potions.

"Comment peut-il être content?" Cria Rémus, incapable de contrôler sa colère.

"Il ronronnait!" Se moqua Severus.

Rémus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. "Rémus, Severus." Avertit doucement Albus et Rémus ferma sa bouche, puis il se détourna. "Je sais que tu es inquiet, Rémus. Mais tu doit reprendre ton calme. Se battre ne nous aidera pas à récupérer Harry."

Rémus secoua la tête. "Est-ce-que Voldemort sait que c'est Harry?"

Albus regarda Severus. "Il ne semble pas être au courant." Severus répondit. "Mais il sait que Potter est absent."

"Comment?" Demanda tout le monde.

"Lucius Malfoy." Dit Severus.

"Son fils doit lui avoir dit ce qui s'est passé, puis il l'a répété à Vous-savez-qui." Proposa Kingsley. Tout le monde agréa de la tête.

"Sait-il qu'Harry est un chat?"

"S'il le sait en tout cas il n'a rien dit. S'il ne le sait pas c'est qu'il n'a pas encore assemblé les pièces du puzzle, ce n'est qu'une question de temps." Exposa Severus. "Le Seigneur des ténèbres cherche actuellement lui même où est Potter."

"Nous devons le sortir de là", pleura Molly. "Avant qu'Il ne le découvre."

"Je sais Molly," Répondit calmement Albus. "Maintenant, Severus, y a t-il un passage pour rentrer dans le Manoir Riddle sans se faire détecter?"

Severus réfléchi une minute, "Je ne pense pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a mis de lourdes protections sur son manoir. Il saura détecter si quelqu'un les passe."

"Je le pense aussi." Murmura le directeur en caressant sa barbe.

"Si je peux me permettre." Dit doucement Snape. "Si quelqu'un devait y aller, il faudrait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le considère... digne de confiance." Il baissa d'un ton, observant chacun dans la pièce.

Les yeux d'Albus pétillèrent. "Severus. Est ce que tu te proposes pour sauver Harry?"

"Oh Severus! Tu ferais ça?" Demanda Molly, les yeux scintillant à cause des larmes.

Severus Ricana. "Je suis le seul qui peut y aller sans que ça ne paraisse louche."

"Mais tu le feras vraiment?" Demanda Rémus, rempli d'espoir.

"Évidement." Expose Severus tout en croisant les bras. "Ce n'est pas que je me soucie du morveux, mais c'est le seul ayant le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Albus sourit. "Alors c'est réglé. Severus nous ramènera Harry."

Severus inclina la tête. "Ce ne sera pas facile. Je vais devoir observer les allers et venues du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses mangemorts pour effectuer cela sans risques."

"Essaie de pas te faire prendre. Nous avons encore besoin de toi." Lui dit Albus en le regardant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Je ne me ferai pas attraper. Ce n'est pas si difficile. Le problème sera de le trouver." Dit Severus perdu dans ses pensées. "J'ai l'impression que le Seigneur des Ténèbres garde Potter tout le temps enfermé."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda quelqu'un.

"Je ne sais pas." Dit pensivement Albus. _C'est ça le vrai question n'est ce pas Tom? Pourquoi?_"Pour se réconforter?" Proposa une personne.

Chacun renifla. "Très peu probable."

"Peut être pour avoir un peu de compagnie."

"Possible." Dit Albus puis il se tourna vers Severus pendant qu'il se levait pour partir. "Prépares toi et bonne chance."

Il lui fit un signe de tête et partit avec son mouvement de cape habituel.

* * *

Alors vos réaction?

Dans le prochain chapitre Snape passe à l'action ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde,

Alors **disclaimer **habituel, rien est à moi, l'hisoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13 **et les personnages à JKR.

Je remerci la bêta le plus fabuleuse de la planéte (héhé si j'te flatte tu updateras plus vite ^^) **Noweria.**

Je remerci tous les gentils reviewers: **Vampyse, Mamanline, Stormtrooper2, MagaliHP, Lily Joke **(toutes tes hypthéses sont fausses... mais la troisième s'en rapproche)**, Bianka17, Kahorie, Moi Harry, Tania-sama, An auhor alone in the dark, Adenoide, Agathe Laplante, Ronce13 **(ya pas lemon petite perverse)**, Akira Makkuro, Elleay Sahbel, Gwladys Evans, Iloveyaoi972, Mokalyne, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Estelle Uzumaki, Violine, Neverland25 et Lem0nelle.**

Je posterai le prochain chapitre lundi.... vous réjouissez pas je pars en vacances mardi matin pour trois semaines. Il n'y a pas internet où je vais x) Donc je ne suis pas morte mais vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre avant le 10 août...

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Xxx CHAPITRE 10 xxx**

Severus Snape de pouvait pas croire qu'il était en train de faire ça. Même après un mois de planification et d'observation des mouvements des mangemorts et le mise en place d'un plan parfait, il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. _Pourquoi diable je mets ma vie en danger pour sauver le morveux ?_ Pensa Severus regardant d'une manière dégoûtante le font d'un couloir du manoir Riddle. _Pourquoi j'ai pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre le faire? Mais non. J'ai ouvert ma stupide bouche._

Il attendit deux minutes puis il descendit rapidement le couloir pour se cacher de nouveau. Il avait pu rentrer sans problème dans le manoir; tant que vous avez la marque des Ténèbres, vous pouvez entrer. Il espérait seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence avec tous les charmes qui le protégeaient. _Maintenant le mangemort de garde devrait marcher par... Ah. Il est là._ Pensa Severus pendant qu'un homme grand, robuste marchait et sortait de son champ de vision. Le maître des potions se dépêcha d'aller dans la direction opposée.

Après quinze minute à ruser pour descendre les couloirs et fuir les mangemorts, Severus arriva enfin à l'escalier montant vers le deuxième étage. Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir. _Où pourrait être Potter? Dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou dans sa chambre?_ Snape ferma son esprit pour se glisser dans la chambre de son maître. Personne n'avait l'autorisation d'aller ici. Mais il le ferait si nécessaire. _Les chats sont endormis à cette heure si, non?_ Pensa le brun avant de lancer un Tempus qui indiquait 12H37. _Oui. Donc il devrait dormir dans la chambre. _Conclu-t-il. Il carra les épaules, puis il monta tranquillement les escaliers.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres de peut pas tout le temps avoir un chat avec lui._ Bien maintenant il savait que Voldemort était très occupé avec une réunion importante qui se déroulerait la semaine prochaine avec les loup-garous et il ne devait pas être dérangé. C'était le moment parfait pour agir.

Il descendit rapidement le couloir puis il tourna pour en prendre un autre. Il trembla au milieu du chemin Quelqu'un arrivait. Il regarda frénétiquement aux alentours pour trouver quelque part où se cacher tandis que les pas approchaient. Il ouvrit une porte à sa droite et se glissa à l'intérieur, il s'enferma, mais cela produisit un claquement. Severus observa son environnement et il vit qu'il était dans une chambre inutilisée et sans intérêt, il revint à la porte pour écouter. Les pas étaient légers mais proches et il y avait des... bourdonnements? _Pourquoi quelqu'un fredonne-t-il? Surtout dans un endroit comme celui-ci._ Et il regarda au dehors en entrouvrant la porte, tenant sa baguette serré dans ses mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il souffla un grand coup de surprise.

* * *

Harry était allongé sur un canapé dans le bureau de Tom, regardant travailler ce dernier, et lisant un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque de Riddle. Il observait Tom en souriant, agitant sa queue dans les airs pendant qu'il le regardait se concentrer.

Le lord changeait des dizaine de fois d'expression lorsqu'il travaillait. Confusion, colère, fatigue, triomphe. Elle traversaient toutes une à une sont visage comme s'il était quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui le stupéfia fut de voir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être si expressif.

Harry se rassit lentement quand il vit Tom froncer les sourcils en parcourant ses diverses piles de papier. "Il y a un problème?"

"Je pense que j'ai oublié quelque chose dans notre chambre."

Harry secoua sa queue de contentement. Après leur première nuit passée ensemble, le mage noir avait commencé à parler de "leur" chambre plutôt que de sa chambre. Une référence de couple. Un signe que leur relation n'aurait pas de fin. "Qu'est ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il.

"Une piles de papiers remplie de nom et de plan sur mon bureau. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier. C'est une grande pile." Murmura Tom.

"Je vais la chercher!" Annonça Harry, sautant en bas du canapé pour se rendre utile.

Tom leva les yeux sur lui et sourit. "Tu en a envie?"

"Ouaip! Je reviens vite."

"D'accord."

"Sur ton bureau, c'est bien ça?" Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eu atteint la porte.

"Oui, tu ne peux pas les manquer."

"D'accord." Dit il. Et il sortit dans le couloir, balançant sa queue de gauche à droite pendant qu'il marchait. Il bâilla un grand coup, _c'est presque l'heure de la sieste._ _Je vais faire vite, _pensa Harry et il accéléra légèrement l'allure tout en regardant autour de lui sa nouvelle maison depuis deux mois.

La seule conclusion qu'il pourrait en tirer était qu'il était incontestablement, insupportablement heureux. Il aimait Tom et celui-ci l'aimait également. Le mois passé avait été merveilleux. Chaque nuit Riddle lui avait fait l'amour, et ensuite il avait juste été capable de se pelotonner et de s'endormir dans ses bras. Puis le matin quand il se réveillait, il voyait le visage de Tom et il sentait la douce étreinte de ses bras. Quelle merveilleuse façon de commencer la journée.

Après cela ils prenaient un bain ensemble pour se débarrasser des restes de la nuit. Malgré qu'il soit humain, il gardait une partie féline en lui, ainsi il détestait être mouillé, à moins que se soit une nécessité qu'il le soit. Mais les bains en compagnie de Tom étaient très agréables. Leur bain fini, ils se séchaient et s'habillaient. Et Tom nettoyait avec grand soin l'intérieur de ses oreilles de chats, faisant à chaque fois d'Harry une masse ronronnante et collante lovée entre ses bras. Ceci fait la journée pouvait enfin commencer.

Le petit déjeuner pris, il aidait Tom de toutes les façons qu'il pouvait pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa paperasse. Puis venait le déjeuner, la sieste, le moment des jeux avec Tom, le dîner, parfois il travaillait encore ou sinon il regardait la télé pendant un petit moment, puis l'heure du coucher. Ouais la vie était belle.

Au début le survivant voulait seulement rester confiner dans la chambre ou le bureau du mage noir. Il sortait seulement si les mangemorts étaient ailleurs. Et s'ils étaient dans le manoir et qu'ils entraient dans le bureau de Tom, Potter se transformait en chaton, car il avait appris que c'était sa forme animagus, et il se cachait.

Il fut tout d'abord déçu en voyant sa forme animagus, espérant être plus effrayant ou au moins plus grand. Mais Tom avait été ravi de revoir son petit chaton, donc ce n'était pas si mal. Et il pouvait jouer avec Tom sous cette apparence, il était plus grand que sa pelote de ficelle maintenant alors c'était plus facile. Il vit cependant que Tom préférait sa forme "humaine", donc il restait comme ça maintenant. Une fois il lui avait demandé pourquoi il le préférait humain alors qu'il pourrait avoir son petit chaton, et Tom lui répondit "Pour pouvoir mieux admirer ça." Ce qui aboutit à une séance de câlin en règle.

Harry se sourit à lui même et rentra dans la chambre, il attrapa les papiers et il les serra contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il passa la porte. Il balançait sa queue de droite à gauche en rythme avec ses pas et il commença à siffloter en pensant à Tom qui prenait toujours la première place dans ses pensées. Il sourit rêveusement en se remémorant la nuit passée.

Étonnamment, Tom pouvait être très romantique. Dîner dehors sur le balcon, chandelles, vin et ensuite sexe. Oh ouais. Et beaucoup de ce dernier. Il rit joyeusement. Harry avait été plus que pompette hier. Il avait accusé Tom de profiter de lui quand il était ivre. Mais Riddle avait nié et l'avait entrainé vers le lit. Il resserra sa prise sur les papiers et accéléra le pas, il était pressé de retrouver Tom.

A mi-chemin, au bout du vestibule, il fit une pause, ses oreilles ayant capté un bruit. Il haussa les sourcils et continua à marcher._ Probablement un mangemort._ Pensa-t-il dédaigneusement.

Oui les mangemorts le connaissaient maintenant. Il était allé dans la cuisine pour chercher un verre de lait quand un groupe entier de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient entré. Il était trop tard pour se cacher et ils l'ont vu. Il fut étalé sur le sol en moins de deux seconde pas un doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait encore le visage abîmé après leur dernière rencontre. Elle avait compris avant les autres que le petit chaton de son maître était Harry Potter.

Chacun avait voulu emmener Potter à leur maître, mais ils n'en eurent pas l'occasion car Tom accouru dès qu'il entendit les cris perçants. Il les mit tous sous doloris et attira à lui la forme tremblotante qu'était Harry. Il en restèrent tous muet de surprise, particulièrement Bellatrix. Mais Tom ne donna aucune explication, il leur dit juste que tous les mangemorts devait être réunis dans la salle du trône dix minutes plus tard, et il les quitta en emmenant Harry vers leur chambre.

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'est passé pendant le réunion, mais Voldemort leur avait dit que, oui Harry Potter vivait maintenant avec lui, qu'Harry était a LUI et que personne ne devait le toucher, sauf s'ils voulaient être punis. Et il y avait donné une série de doloris pour prouver ses dires. Désormais Harry était libre d'errer autour de la maison sans se faire déranger.

Il était même désormais capable de s'entendre avec certain d'entre eux. Mais Bellatrix, c'était une autre histoire. Elle était livide en sortant et maintenant elle l'évitait.

Harry continua de marcher quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il commença à se retourner quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la plaquer contre un torse. Il lâcha les papiers qui tombèrent sur le sol, s'étalant partout. Il essaya de retirer la main pour pouvoir crier quand il se débattit contre son ravisseur.

Severus siffla de douleur quand le garçon lui mordit la main, et il resserra sa poigne. "Calmez-vous Potter!"

Harry s'immobilisa. Il connaissait cette voix. Il se retourna doucement et plongea son regard dans celui presque noir de son professeur de potion. Ses yeux s'élargirent et Severus le relâcha pour lui tourner autour. "Snape?" Siffla Harry regardant autour de lui. "Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?"

"Malheureusement. Je suis là pour vous sauver." Ricana-t-il.

"Pourquoi?"

Snape se moqua de lui et il croisa ses bras. "Réfléchissez Potter. Vous êtes dans la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'Ordre vous a cherché partout. Je dois vous ramener."

Harry baissa ses oreilles sous la honte. Il n'avais même pas pensé à l'Ordre, mais il avait déjà fait son choix. "Je ne veux pas retourner là bas." Dit-il doucement baissant les yeux.

Les yeux de Snape devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et il baissa ses bras. "Que?"

"Je ne veux pas y aller." Répéta-t-il faisant un pas en arrière.

_Il est fou? _Pensa le maître des potions rétrécissant ses yeux._ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dû lui faire quelque chose._ Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur les papiers. Le mot "mission" passa à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Mais il ne pensait pas que Potter faisait des mission pour le maître. Peu importe, qu'il soit en vie et humain lui faisait déjà se poser des questions. "Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas revenir?" Demanda-t-il faisant un pas en avant.

"Je ne veux simplement pas. J'aime bien être ici."

"Ne soyez pas stupide Potter. Vous ne pouvez pas aimer être ici."

"Si!" Cria Harry et il se retourna pour courir vers Tom. Mais Severus l'attrapa une nouvelle fois. "Laissez moi partir."

"Non. Vous retournerez chez l'Ordre. Et calmez-vous." Siffla Snape.

"Non je ne veux pas y retourner." Cria Harry luttant violemment. "Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça. Vous ne pouvez pas! TOM!!" Hurla-t-il.

Le maître des potions pausa ses mains sur la bouche de Potter. "Vous êtes fou. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous tuera."

_Non il ne le ferra pas. Il m'aime._ Pensa Harry se débattant toujours.

"Arrêtez de vous débattre. Et suivez moi silencieusement." Siffla Snape regardant aux alentour en espérant que personne ne pouvait les entendre.

Harry libéra sa bouche et dit. "Non. Je ne veux pas y retourner. TOM!! T-"

Snape remis ses mains sur sa bouche. "Bien tu l'auras cherché."

Le brun sentit quelque chose appuyé sur son dos et il entendit des mots murmurés. Puis il ne savait plus rien.

* * *

Tom, toujours dans son bureau, tapotait ses doigts sur le bureau et regarda l'horloge pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le savait. Harry était partit depuis 10 minutes. Il ne devait pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour atteindre l'escalier, prendre les papiers et revenir. Il pensait qu'il avait peut être été retardé, il lui avait laissé plus de temps. Maintenant il était inquiet.

Tom se leva et quitta la pièce. Il s'arrêta à la cuisine pour voir si Harry y était. Parfois il passait là pour prendre un verre de lait, mais cette fois il n'y était pas. Il arriva aux escalier, parcouru le couloir, tourna pour en prendre un autre. Il s'arrêta mortifié quand il vit les papiers étalés sur le sol.

"Harry?" Appela Tom avec hésitation, son cœur battant plus fort, plus vite. Rien. Il continua à marcher, enjambant les papiers et arriva devant la porte de la chambre. En ouvrant il vit qu'Harry n'était pas là. Il entra rapidement dans la pièce. "Harry?" Appela-t-il de nouveau. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte de la salle de bain. Il n'était pas là. "Ce n'est pas drôle."

Il quitta la chambre et il commença à ouvrir et fermer les portes qu'il voyaient. Dans des mouvement frénétiques et irréguliers, il observait tout autour de lui. La bibliothèque, la cuisine, la salle de jeu (comme Harry l'appelait), le bureau et une nouvelle fois leur chambre. Encore rien.

Ses mangemorts devenaient curieux et un peu nerveux quand au pourquoi leur maître parcourait la maison en courant avec un air inquiet. D'habitude quand quelque chose allait mal ils étaient punis.

Mais après avoir regardé partout où c'était possible, il vint à une terrifiant conclusion.

Harry était parti.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre se passe en grande partie à Poudlard... et une découverte sur l'état d'Harry =)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey gens =)

Alors **disclaimer **habituel, rien est à moi, l'hisoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13 **et les personnages à JKR.

Je remerci la bêta le plus merveilleuse de la Terre, de ml'univers même : **Noweria.**

Ce chapitre est pour** Ronce13....** et ouais contre des informations je lui ai promis d'updater --' au départ j'étais parti sur ne rien mettre xD

Je remerci les gentils reviewers et je m'excuse de n'avoir répondu à personne... ma seule excuse et d'avoir trop fêter mon brevet pour ça, et puis vous m'avez toutes désepérée à trouver la suite trop facilement, mais je vous aime malgré tout : **Felinness, An Author Alone In The Dark, Tanianounette, Flore Jade, Stormtrooper2, Roncy, Adenoide, Vampyse, Mokalyne, Agathe Laplante, Akira Sanguinis, TheDrEamSpEcTraL **(alors je m'excuse paltement mais je n'e ai aucune idée j'ai toujours était une quiche en français... et la valuer des temps c'est une torture pour moi U.U)**, Dormee, Elleay Sahbel, Sevy-chana, Nattie Black, Violine, Moi Harry, Chleom, Iloveyaoi972, Kahorie, Estelle Uzumaki. **

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx chapitre 11 xxx**

Quand Harry reprit lentement conscience, il entendit des gens parler autour de lui.

"... lui est-il arrivé?"

"... sais... le trouver..."

"... vraiment?"

Plus il s'éveillait, plus les mots retrouvaient leur sens. Ils étaient en train de parler de lui ça c'était sûr. _Où suis-je? _Pensa-t-il. Il bougea doucement la tête. _Je suis étendu sur un lit et il y a une odeur de désinfectant. Je connais cette odeur. Mais où..._

"Pourquoi est-t-il comme ça? C'est quoi ces oreilles?"

"Une des hypothèse est qu'il a subit une disparition partielle des effets de la potion ou sinon quelqu'un à fait un antidote qui l'a laissé comme ça."

"Pourquoi l'as tu stupéfixé?"

"J'ai été obligé," ricana quelqu'un, "il ne voulait pas me suivre."

_Je connais cette voix, _pensa Harry.

"Quoi! Pourquoi voudrait-il rester là-bas avec ce monstre?"

_Je connais aussi celle là. Que fait Rémus ici? _Pensa-t-il confus. _Ils ont bien dit monstre? Quel monstre? Aucun problème de toute façon Tom me protégera. Attend Tom! Où est Tom? _Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois à cause du soleil qui les avait atteint et il souleva ses mains pour les soustraire aux rayons solaires.

"Il est réveillé!" Dit une voix féminine, puis elle lui parla en s'installant à côté de lui. "Mr Potter. Comment vous sentez-vous?"

Le survivant souleva une paupière pour la fixer. "Madame Pomfresh?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

"Oui mon petit. Tu es à Poudlard. Tu es sauvé maintenant."

"Sauvé?" Demanda Harry. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Chercher les papiers de Tom, l'attaque de Snape.

Il se redressa brusquement, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui, faisant sursauter les gens qui l'entourait. "Où suis-je? Où est Tom?"

L'infirmière le rallongea au milieu de ses oreillers. "Tout va bien maintenant Harry, tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Et je te le répète, tu es à Poudlard."

"Poudlard? Non ce n'est pas normal. Je suis supposé être au manoir Riddle. Je veux y retourner!"

"Harry," appela Rémus en avançant d'un pas. "Tu ne voulait surement pas dire ça."

"SI! Je veux y retourner. Je veux mon Tom!" Gémit Harry, baissant ses oreilles et enroulant sa queue autour de lui.

"Tu sais qui est vraiment Tom? Il est Voldemort." Le raisonna Rémus. "Tu le hais."

"Je sais ça mais je m'en fiche. Je l'aime." Cria le brun en se débattant pour sortir du lit.

Tout le monde sursauta et s'immobilisa de stupeur. Harry en profita pour foncer sur la porte, mais Snape l'attrapa par le bras.

"Laissez-moi partir!" Hurla le survivant.

"¨Potter vous êtes totalement fou."

"Non! Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime!" Cria-t-il. "Je veux retourner là-bas!"

"Potter-"

"Non! Je ne veux pas vous entendre. Je retournerais là-bas."

"Vous n'irez pas. Je n'ai pas risqué ma vie pour vous seulement pour que vous retournez vous faire capturer." Siffla le maître des potion, mais il restait calme.

"C'est de votre faute. Je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé. Tout allait bien pour moi." Cria le survivant se débattant toujours, utilisant ses ongles pour les enfoncer dans le bras de Snape, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Harry tu as besoin de te calmer." Dit tranquillement Rémus, essayant de se remettre du choc qu'il avait encaissé plus tôt.

"Non je ne veux pas être calme. Vous m'avez arraché à Tom."

"Harry s'il-te-plaît sois raisonnable."

"Non. Non! Je veux y retourner."

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'Harry était amoureux, il le séparaient de son compagnon. Aucun doute que Tom devait paniquer désormais. Il devait venir le récupérer. Il commença à serrer et tirer sur le bras de son kidnappeur, mais il obtint seulement une baguette pointée sur son visage. Et ensuite tout redevint noir.

* * *

Rémus sauta en avant et rattrapa Harry dans sa chute. "Était-ce vraiment nécessaire Severus?"

"Oui ça l'était." Dit Snape tout en guérissant son bras, puis une fois que cela fut fait il rangea sa baguette. "Il était entrain d'essayer de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter n'est pas dans son était normal."

"Oui, nous trouverons ce qui ne va pas chez lui et nous le remettrons sur pied. Installez-le là.' Ajouta Pomfresh montrant le lit du doigt.

Rémus allongea délicatement le petit brun, puis il écarta les cheveux lui barrant le visage. Il étendit avec hésitation un bras pour toucher les petites oreilles touffues. Le lycanthrope soupira de confusion et se joignit à la conversation.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui?"

"Je ne sais pas, Vous-Savez-Qui lui a probablement fait quelque chose qui lui fait croire qu'il lui appartient."

"Surement un sort de confusion."

"Bien, nous devons attendre pour voir si vous avez raison."

L'assemblée se tourna vers la porte à double battants qui venait de s'ouvrir pour révéler le vénérable directeur.

"Il est là?" Demanda-t-il immédiatement. "Est-ce qu'il va bien?"

"Oui Albus, il est ici." Répondit Pomfresh en montrant du doigt le lit où Harry était étendu.

Le directeur soupira de soulagement. "Severus?"

Snape avança d'un pas. "Je n'ai eu aucun problème à entrer et personne ne s'est aperçu de ma présence. Mais le ramener n'a pas été une partie de plaisir... il ne voulait pas partir."

"Que veux tu dire?"

"Je l'ai trouvé marchant à l'intérieur du manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres en parfaite santé. Il n'a pas voulu me suivre. J'ai... J'ai dû utiliser la force."

"Je vois. Il n'est pas blessé?"

"Rien que je n'ai remarqué. Il descendait le couloir comme il le faisait tous les jours pendant que les mangemorts grouillaient de partout."

"C'est plus qu'inhabituel."

"Albus, il a dit qu'il était amoureux de Voldemort." Dit Rémus.

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise. "Amoureux?"

"C'est ce qu'il a dit."

"Oh Merlin. Quelque chose a forcément dû nous échapper pour qu'il le soit."

"Mais comment?" Demanda Rémus. "Après tout ce que Voldemort lui a fait, comment peut il... comment..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

"Je ne sais pas mais nous devon attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé."

Ils acquiescèrent et l'attente commença.

* * *

Plus tard, quand Harry se réveilla, Dumbledore était assis à côté de son lit. "Bon après-midi Harry."

"Professeur?" Demanda Harry encore groggy.

"Tu nous a fait très peur mon garçon. Tu te sens bien?"

"Uh uh. Tout va bien. Que s'est-il passé?"

"C'est que tu es devenu hystérique après ton réveil et le professeur Snape a dû te calmer."

"Je suis sûr qu'il a adoré," murmura méchamment le brun tandis qu'il s'essayait et qu'il frottait ses yeux.

"Oui mais c'était nécessaire."

Harry renifla et Dumbledore continua de sourire, ses yeux scintillaient.

"J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changé chez toi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu." Commenta le directeur en résistant à l'irrémédiable envie de toucher les nouveaux appendices.

"Quoi? Oh!" Harry toucha ses oreilles. "Oui je pense aussi."

Albus rit légèrement, et le petit brun fut détendu pas sa présence rassurante malgré qu'il connaissait ce que le directeur voulait savoir.

"Maintenant Harry," son visage redevient sérieux, "j'aimerais que tu me dise ce qui est arrivé."

Harry leva les yeux sur lui et soupire. "D'accord. Bien..."

Donc Potter raconta tout à son mentor. Et il ne dit que la vérité. Comment Malfoy avait gâché sa potion et comment il fut transformé en chat, ensuite son apparition dans la baignoire de Tom. Et tout ce qui est arrivé après ça. Presque tout, il laissa de côté leurs nuits de sexe débridées. Mais il lui dit que Tom et lui était amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Pendant son histoire, Mc Gonagall et Snape arrivèrent, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh et Rémus.

"... et maintenant je suis ici." Conclut Harry.

"Je vois," dit doucement Dumbledore, "ceci est certainement une incroyable histoire."

"Mais c'est vrai." Insista le plus jeune.

"Je te crois mon garçon."

Harry soupira de soulagement, au moins une personne le croyait, peut être.

"Donc vous faisiez des mission?" Demanda Snape.

"Oui. J'étais allé chercher quelque chose que Tom avait oublié dans sa chambre." Dit précautionneusement Harry. "Ensuite vous êtes venu et vous m'avez attaqué." Accusa-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas-" Commença le maître des potions mais Dumbledore leva une main pour l'arrêter.

"C'est tout Harry?" Demanda le directeur. Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

"Comment pouvons nous te faire redevenir normal?" Interrogea Rémus.

"On ne peut pas," répondit Potter.

"Je n'ai qu'a faire une série de tests." Déclara Snape ignorant Harry.

"Oui faites le," dit le directeur.

"Je commence immédiatement." Répondit Snape.

"Hey est ce que vous m'écoutez? Je vous ais dit qu'on ne peut pas, Tom a déjà essayé."

"Bien alors nous, nous essaierons." Dit gentiment le directeur.

Harry soupira et baissa ses oreilles de frustration, puis il enroula sa queue autour de lui. "Bien."

Donc Madame Pomfresh et Snape commencèrent à l'examiner.

* * *

Après une heure passée à faire des tests, des piqures, et moult efforts, Harry se trouvait capable de dormir pendant deux ou trois heures. Quand il se réveilla tout le monde était revenu dans la pièce et discutait devant son lit.

"J'ai fait tous les tests nécessaires. Il faut attendre un petit moment avant d'avoir les résultats." Expliqua madame Pomfresh.

"Donc ils sont finis?" Demanda Harry sous le regards des autres.

"Oui, pour le moment." Dit l'infirmière se plaçant à ses côtés pour vérifier s'il se portait bien.

"Je peux rentrer alors?" Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Non Harry. Tu ne peux pas." Répondit fermement Dumbledore.

"Mais vous aviez dit que vous me croyiez!" Protesta le brun.

"Oui mais nous devons vérifier si Tom a vraiment changé, que l'on te croie ou non."

Harry baissa ses oreilles et détourna rageusement les yeux. Son seul allié le laissait tomber.

"Comment peut-il vouloir repartir?" Demanda la professeur de métamorphose.

"Peut être que Potter a eu une partie de sa mémoire effacée." Suggéra Snape.

"Je suis là vous savez." Dit platement Harry en croisant les bras. "Et je n'ai pas la mémoire effacée sinon je ne vous reconnaitrais pas."

"Il marque un point Severus." Dit pensivement le directeur. "As tu une idée pour rendre à Harry sa... forme première?"

"Vous pouvez le dire professeur. J'ai des oreilles."

"Et une queue," ajouta l'infirmière.

"Oui et une queue. Et je veux les garder. C'est mieux pour m'exprimer." Dit-il enroulant sa queue et baissant ses oreilles, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour montrer sa frustration.

"Même si Potter le voulait. C'est irréversible."

"Voyez, je vous l'avais dit."

Snape le regarda fixement et Harry recula d'un pas, commençant à gronder contre le professeur, ce qui le fit sursauter. Le petit brun sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Bien je suppose que l'on ne peut rien faire de plus. Donc maintenant nous devons attendre les résultats." Dit Dumbledore interrompant le jeu d'Harry.

Les résultat n'étaient pas bons ou bien il ne serait plus ici. Et il ne pouvait pas partir à cause de la surveillance constante que l'on exerçait autour de lui. C'était pire que sa cinquième année. Madame Pomfresh déclara qu'Harry allait bien et qu'aucun sort ne le contrôlait. Elle reconfirma qu'il était devenu un hybride mi-chat mi-homme à cause de la potion et que quelqu'un, évidemment Tom, avait fait un remède pour Harry mais qu'il était trop tard car la mixture s'était mélangée avec son ADN, mais il le savait déjà. Mais ce qui le révolta fut la révélation larmoyante qu'il avait été "violé" par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comment osaient-ils faire de telle suppositions! Il leur avait dit après leur découverte, qu'il avait été un participant plus que consentant, mais ils avaient refusé de le croire, continuant de parler de lui comme s'il allait s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Ils le rendaient fou! Particulièrement quand ils disaient du mal de Tom juste en face de lui. Il voulait leur arracher les yeux quand ils parlaient de la façon dont Riddle avait osé arracher son innocence.

La seule chose de bien quand à rester ici est qu'il pouvait voir ses amis. Ils l'ont écouté et il a pleuré de joie quand il lui dirent qu'ils le croyaient.

"Quoi?"

"On dit que l'on te crois." Dit lentement Hermione.

Harry les regarda fixement, choqué. "Pourquoi?"

"Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis, Harry. Nous savons que tu es plus gentil que quiconque et que tu dis toujours la vérité." Répondit Ron.

"Donc vous me croyez?"

"Oui." Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le brun sourit. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de se que ça représente pour moi."

"Nous en avons une idée." Dit Granger regardant sa queue qui remuait et allait toucher ses oreilles pour le faire ronronner, une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

"Nous sommes encore un peu incertain quand à savoir si Tu-Sais-Qui peut être différent. Je veux dire, on te croit mais..." Le voix du roux s'estompa.

"Tu as besoin de le voir pour le croire." Finit Harry.

"Ouais."

"Pas de panique avec ça. Vous me croyez et c'est suffisant. Mais vous le verrez quand il viendra me chercher."

"D'accord." Dit Hermione. "Sinon, comment te sens tu?"

"Je vais bien," répondit le brun, "quoique mon estomac m'en fait voir de belles."

"Tu as mangé au moins?"

Il secoua la tête. "Non je ne peux pas garder ce que j'avale." Ce qui était vrai, depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, son estomac rejetait tout ce qu'il avalait. Au début il pensait que c'était l'anxiété de la séparation, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait vraiment, c'était pareil quand il était avec Tom, mais il ne l'avait pas remarqué à l'époque.

"Tu devrais le dire à madame Pomfresh." Lui conseilla son amie.

"Je vais bien c'est seulement des maux de ventre."

"Pendant deux jours?" Demanda Weasley en haussant les sourcils.

"Ton système immunitaire et tout le reste est différent maintenant Harry. Ça peut être quelque chose de sérieux." Dit anxieusement Hermione.

Le survivant soupira. "D'accord. D'accord, j'irais."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, seulement pour faire plaisir à ses amis. Ainsi le lendemain matin, quand Ron et Hermione étaient en classe, Il retourna voir madame Pomfresh et sa baguette. Il s'assit comme un gentil petit garçon pendant la durée de tous les tests, en réfléchissant au moyen de s'échapper pour rejoindre Tom.

L'infirmière eut un hoquet de surprise, faisant sortir Harry de tous ses plans pour s'enfuir. Il se tourna pour la regarder. "Madame Pomfresh?"

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se mit seulement à lancer sort après sort sur lui, son visage s'assombrit, exprimant crainte et tristesse.

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi?" Demanda-t-il craintivement.

Elle secoua la tête et plaça sa main sur son cœur, prenant une grande inspiration encore sous le choc, "je suis si désolé," souffla-t-elle.

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi?" Demanda Harry terrifié.

"Mr Potter.... Harry. Je suis effrayée à l'idée de te dire que- que tu es enceint."

Harry arrêta de penser rationnellement en entendant ses mots. "Je suis quoi?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Tu es enceint Harry. Je suis désolé. J'ai vérifié et revérifié et j'obtiens les même résultats. Tu porte un bébé."

Le brun se sentit défaillir, il était enceint, il attendait un bébé. Ses yeux commencèrent à devenir humide et si posa ses mains sur son ventre. "Comment? Je suis un garçon."

"Je suppose que c'est à cause de ta transformation. Tu es désormais capable de porter un enfant."

Il était enceint? Il pouvait jurer qu'il avait encore tous ses organes faisant de lui un homme. Mais c'était quand même arrivé. "Je suis enceint." Murmura-t-il et ses larmes commencèrent à couler tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras sur lui même.

L'infirmière s'installa à ses côtés et l'attira dans une étreinte. "C'est bon Harry, tout ira bien." Sanglota-t-elle.

Mais Harry ne pleurait pas parce qu'il était triste, non il était absolument ravi d'avoir un enfant, mais pas seulement un enfant, c'était celui de Tom. Et ce dernier n'était pas là pour partager cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

* * *

Alors vos impression... Bonne ou mauvaise? nan parce que je trouve que ça dérape un peu guimauve par moment... c'est mignion mais ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde =)

Dans le prochain chapitre... euh Tom va apprendre où est Harry et du côté d'Harry ça stagne.

Je ne sais pas quand je le posterai, pas la peine de me supplier... en fait si =)

Le chapitre douze est terminé... le chapitre 13 à peine commencer mais je vais emmener le reste de l'histoire en vacances avec moi xD.

Sur ceux je vous laisse.

Bonne vacances à tous.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut tout le monde!

Je commence par le **disclaimer** habituel : l'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13,** et les personnages à JKR.

Je remerci **Noweria**, ma merveilleuse bêta de me corriger et supporter mes blablatages stupides.

Merci à tous les reviewers, ceux qui sont là depuis le début et les autres : **Ronce13, Vampyse, Flore Jade, Mamanline, Felinness, An Author Alone In The Dark, Akira Sanguinis, Violine, Elleay, Dormée, Tanianounette, Stormtrooper2, Agathe Laplante, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Sayuri Snape, Adenoide, Kaho, Lovenarusasu.**

* * *

**Xxx CHAPITRE 12 xxx**

Tom faisait les cents pas devant son trône dans la salle de réception de son manoir. Ses mangemorts étaient réunis en face de lui, attendant nerveusement qu'il parle et donne la punition, qu'ils savaient, allait venir. Parce qu'ils avaient laissé Harry Potter, le compagnon de leur Maître, se faire kidnapper. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était furieux.

Comment ces incompétents avaient-ils laissé ça arriver? Et juste sous leur nez. Il s'en voulait encore plus de ne rien avoir entendu et de na pas être venu aider Harry quand il en avait besoin. Mais il n'avait rien remarqué.

Après que Voldemort se soit rendu compte que le brun n'était plus dans la maison, la pensée qu'il était parti de lui même lui effleura l'esprit mais il la chassa aussitôt. Potter lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et il le croyait, de plus il aurait dû immédiatement courir en sortant de la chambre ce qui ne concordait pas avec les papiers étalés sur le sol. Donc il n'avait pas couru. Non, Harry avait été emmené contre sa volonté. Et celui qui avait planifié tout ça avait soigneusement éliminé toutes les preuves.

Tom avait examiné les résidus magiques laissés par les sorts, mais il reconnu seulement la signature magique d'Harry. Il y en avait aussi une autre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il la découvrit grâce aux traces laissées par un silencio et un stupéfix. C'était la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait rien entendu et pour laquelle Harry avait été enlevé. Quand il trouvera la personne

responsable de l'enlèvement de son chaton, il lui fera payer.

Tom s'arrêta et se retourna pour s'adresser à ses mangemorts, qui étaient tendus et craintifs. "Comment se fait il," dit il lentement, "que personne n'ai été capable de détecter un étranger?" Demanda-t-il mais il ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Peut être que l'un de vous l'a laissé entrer?" Proposa-t-il. Cette fois les mangemorts protestèrent immédiatement.

"Pas du tout Maître."

"Nous n'aurions jamais fait une chose pareille."

"… jamais vous trahir."

"SILENCE!!" Cria Tom et le silence se fit.

"Si personne ne l'a laissé entrer, pourquoi personne n'a-t-il vu Harry se faire enlever? Hummm?" Il fit une pause, mais une nouvelle fois personne ne répondit. "Avery!" Hurla-t-il soudainement.

Un gros mangemort, placé au milieu du groupe, leva brusquement la tête. "O- Oui Maître?"

"Tu étais de garde dans cette section du manoir. N'est ce pas?"

Avery avala difficilement sa salive et regarda les autres mangemorts à la recherche d'un aide quelconque. Il n'en trouva pas.

"Avery! Réponds moi!" Gronda Tom.

"Oui Maître. J'y étais."

"Tu y étais? Donc pourquoi n'as tu pas essayer de les arrêter?"

"Je n'ai rien vu."

"Tu n'as rien vu? Tu n'as pas vu un étranger rentrer dans le manoir et passer dans ta zone de surveillance. Tu ne l'as pas vu prendre _mon_ Harry et partir avec lui?"

Le mangemort trembla craintivement. "N- Non Maitre."

Les yeux de Tom rougeoyèrent et il sortit sa baguette. "Doloris." Gronda-t-il et Avery commença à crier et à se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Après trois secondes il l'arrêta. "Peterson!" Appela-t-il ensuite, son énervement s'accentuant.

"Oui Maître?" Répondit un autre mangemort tremblant autant que le premier.

"Tu étais chargé de garder l'entrée, vrai?"

"Oui, Maître."

"As tu vu quelque chose?"

"N- Non Maître."

"Et pourquoi?" Demanda le mage noir ses yeux brillant d'un éclat rouge.

"J- J'ai regardé Maître mais je n'ai vu personne entrer."

"Tu étais au seul endroit ou quelqu'un _pouvait _entrer! Comment as tu pu ne rien voir?" Cria Tom.

"Je- Je ne sais pas Maître. Pitié pardonnez-moi."

Tom lança un maléfice et une longue estafilade apparu sur le visage de l'homme. "Je ne pardonne pas la désobéissance." Siffla-t-il. Tom marcha de long en large à travers la pièce. "Êtes vous en train de me dire qu'aucun de vous n'a vu quelque chose? Bande d'imbéciles!"

Aucune réponse. Tom serra ses dents sous la colère et lança des doloris à toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il les regarda se tordre de douleur et crier devant lui, mais ça ne lui apporta aucune satisfaction. Son Harry était encore absent.

Il laissa le sort agir pendant deux minutes puis il laissant ses disciples avachis sur le sol. "Trouvez-le." Chuchota-t-il. "Trouvez-le et ramenez-le moi. ALLEZ!" Cria-t-il et ses mangemorts se relevèrent pour partir exécuter sa demande.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tom était assis à son bureau et la place à ses côtés était toujours vide. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'absence d'Harry le blesserait autant. Le petit brun avait réussi à faire fondre son cœur de pierre en quelques mois, mais maintenant ce moment de béatitude était passé. Tandis que la chaleur et l'amour qu'il donnait et recevait à Harry était merveilleux, ce nouveau sentiment de désespoir mêlé à de la solitude était trop à supporter. Était-il comme ça auparavant? Comment avait-il survécu comme ça? Il détestait ce sentiment, ça le faisait se sentir faible et il détestait être faible. C'était pourquoi il avait besoin qu'Harry revienne.

Tom soupira et il s'empara de la balle de ficelle abandonnée, la tordant entre ses mains. Il était inquiet, fatigué et frustré. Inquiet parce qu'il ne savait pas avec qui se trouvait son chaton et ce qu'on comptait lui faire. Frustré parce que ses mangemorts n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée d'où il était. Et fatigué parce qu'il n'était pas capable de dormir correctement sans un Harry ronronnant pelotonné contre lui.

Cette attente le rendait dingue. Torturer ses partisans ne l'aidaient pas à faire disparaître le stress accumulé, mais ça dissuadait cette flopée d'imbéciles de lui désobéir. Il étaient tous tendus, s'éloignant de lui, ayant peur qu'il ou elle soit la personne sur laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres libérera sa colère. Ce n'était pas un secret pour eux que le Maître chérissait Potter et peut être même qu'il l'aimait, même si ça semblait absurde. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'avoir le survivant près de lui, calmait considérablement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ils les punissait moins souvent. Mais maintenant que Potter était parti...

Il appuya la pelote contre son front. "Où es tu Harry?" Chuchota-t-il d'une vois entrecoupée, "Je jure que celui qui t'as enlevé en sera plus que désolé. Après ça tu ne quittera plus jamais mon champ de vision."

Tom leva les yeux quand il entendit la porte claquer, et il vit un de ses mangemorts positionné à l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux se rétrécirent, il était sur les nerfs en ce moment, il s'énerva.

"Nott..." Gronda-t-il.

"Maître," dit vivement le dénommé Nott, "Nous l'avons trouvé!"

Tom se leva et il sera fortement la balle de fil entre ses doigts. "Où?"

"Poudlard."

* * *

Harry soupira pour la quatrième fois en deux minutes. Il était assis ici dans l'aile hospitalière de Poudlard avec Ron et Hermione essayant de réfléchir au moyen de s'évader. Mais c'était proche de l'irréalisable. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer de lettre à Tom. Dumbledore l'avait attrapé pendant qu'il en écrivait une et il la lui avait retiré. Et pareil pour beaucoup d'autres lettres après ça. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de lui faire savoir où il se trouvait. Il devait trouver Riddle et lui parler de la famille qu'ils allaient avoir. Celle qu'Harry avait toujours rêvée, et le brun savait que Voldemort partageait son désir.

Après avoir découvert qu'il était enceint, tout le monde avait était très attentionné envers lui. Comme s'il avait un problème majeur ou autre chose. Et les regards qu'ils lui lançaient! Remplis de pitié et de désespoir. Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était heureux? Il allait avoir le chaton de Tom, pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas partir? Tout le monde semblait penser qu'il fallait mieux le garder ici, particulièrement après qu'il ai violemment repoussé Madame Pomfresh quand elle lui a proposé de se débarrasser de son chaton.

Au moins Ron et Hermione le soutenaient dans son choix et étaient d'accord sur le fait que le bébé avait besoin de son père. Bien qu'il ai d'abord dû calmer Granger. C'était contre toute morale qu'un homme soit enceint, même pour le monde sorcier, c'était impossible. Mais Ron avait objecté que dans le cas d'Harry tout était possible. Ce qui avait calmé Hermione au déplaisir du Survivant, mais il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ça. L'impossible semblait toujours arriver près d'Harry.

Donc maintenant ils cherchaient un moyen de sortir de l'hôpital. Mais la dernière fois ça n'avait pas marché. Harry avait déclaré, sans vraiment le faire, qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il devait sortir faire un tour, donc on l'avait laissé partir.

Il avait apprécié le vent dans ses cheveux, le ciel bleu, et parler à quelque amis assez surpris de le voir avec ses nouvelles oreilles et sa nouvelle queue. Il avait même remercié Malfoy pour avoir ruiné sa potion parce que sans ça il n'aurait jamais connu Tom. Cela avait eu le mérite de rendre Malfoy muet ce qui valait de l'or, encore plus car Harry l'avait découvert en retenu avec Hagrid a nettoyer les cages de ses nouveaux animaux. Ça avait été un jour glorieux, un jour riche en événement et après tout ça ses gardes avaient laissé tomber leur surveillance, il en avait profiter pour se casser.

Ce qui était arrivé après ça était assez logique. Il avait été attrapé et on ne l'avait plus lâché d'une semelle depuis. On avait même mis plus de gardes après que Harry ait éssayé de sortir en se glissant par une fenêtre et il en avait abasourdi plus d'un durant une autre tentative. Chaque essai se résolvait par un échec.

Granger et Weasley jouaient le jeu des amis soucieux qui essayaient de raisonner Harry et de le supplier d'arrêter ses tentatives d'évasion. Donc on leur permit de rester avec lui sans aucun soupçon. Mais la plupart du temps il était seul à l'infirmerie tandis que ses amis étaient en cours. Potter avec ses livres rattrapait le retard qu'il avait accumulé sur ses pairs sans aller en cours.

"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen." Argua Ron.

"Il y en a un," répondit Harry en attrapant la carte des Maraudeurs. "Il y a seulement trop de gens qui surveillent le passage secret."

"A qui la faute?" Demanda la fille.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne vous attendiez quand même pas à ce que je m'allonge et que je reste immobile comme un gentil petit chat?"

"Non quand même pas." Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir une minute. "Peut être que nous pourrions les distraire."

"Bonne idée. Mais comment?" Interrogea le rouquin.

"Bien-" Hermione s'interrompit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Tu ne prépare pas une autre évasion Harry n'est-ce pas?" Demanda Dumbledore marchant vers lui.

Le survivant le fixa du regard. Autant il avait admiré et respecté le directeur, autant il le haïssait désormais. Il ne voulait pas laisser partir son protégé et il l'obligeait à rester ici.

Le vieillard soupira. "Comment te sens tu Harry?"

"Je me sentirais mieux si j'étais avec Tom." Dit-il méchamment. Ils avaient essayé de le raisonner et de lui faire oublier ses sentiments, ça n'avait pas marché. Tout allait bien chez lui, ils ont dû se résigner. Harry était amoureux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Nous gardons un œil sur lui Professeur." Dit fermement la brune.

"Bien. Vous continuerez à le faire. Harry..." Mais le brun se détourna pour regarder à travers la fenêtre. Dumbledore soupira une nouvelle fois et s'avança pour placer une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune. "Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, mon garçon."

"Mon chaton a besoin de son père." Dit durement Harry, s'enveloppant de ses bras et de sa queue.

"Je sais Harry. Mais penses à ton enfant. A ce que Tom va faire de lui."

"Tom ne voudrait jamais faire de mal à notre chaton," cracha Harry, "Il l'aimerait autant que moi." _Comment peut-il oser dire que Tom veut faire de lui un tueur. Un... Un monstre!_

"Harry-"

"Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Tom m'aime. Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer. Il viendra pour moi, vous allez voir."

"Harry-" Dit le directeur essayant de le raisonner une fois de plus, mais cette fois il fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte.

"Albus!" S'exclama Mc Gonagall se précipitant à l'intérieur de la pièce. "Voldemort attaque Pré-au-lard!"

* * *

Alors vos avis?

La semaine prochaine nouveau chapitre, avec un Harry motivé pour retrouver Tom ^^

Et pour l'avancer de la fic... pour être honnête j'ai pas fait grand chose U.U mais bon ça avance. Lentement mais surement!

Je n'en dirais pas plus à bientôt.


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde.

Alors comme d'habitude, le **disclaimer**, rien est à moi, l'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages sont la propriété de JKR.

Je remerci ma grandissime bêta, **Noweria** ^^

Merci à tous les reviewers : **Vampyse, Stormtrooper2, Elleay Sahbel, Morgana Serpentard, Cathy, Hinata_chan05, An Author Alone In The Dark, Kahorie, The-Pretty-Wolf, Tenshi-No-Yoru, Lalouve, Akira Makkuro, Gwladys Evans, Lily Joke, Miu-miu03, Mamanline, Dylvie, Adenoide, Ronce13, Nounou, Lem0nelle, Violine, Denac, Draym et TheDrEamSpEcTraL.**

**

* * *

**

**xxx CHAPITRE 13 xxx**

On pouvait entendre les cris à des kilomètres à la ronde pendant que les mangemorts brûlaient les bâtiments et s'attaquaient au citoyens. Tom écrasa un imbécile qui avait osé le défier et il continua d'avancer à travers le village de Pré-au-lard.

"Souvenez-vous. Ne tuez que si je vous l'ordonne. Si vous trouvez Harry, attrapez-le et ramenez-le moi."

Les mangemorts agréèrent et se séparèrent. Puis ils rassemblèrent tous les mangemorts cachés jusque là et ils les regroupèrent.

Tom plaça sa baguette sur sa gorge et il lança un _Sonorus_. "Attention Poudlard." Sa voix traversa Pré-au-lard avec une puissance incroyable. "C'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort qui vous parle. Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient et je veux le récupérer. Si vous ne m'apportez pas Harry Potter dans l'heure qui vient je vais tuer un par un tous les innocents se trouvant à ma porté et je brûlerai tout sur mon passage."

Tom souffla le contre sort et sa voix redevint normale. Il observa l'assemblée qui se formait en le regardant avec terreur, mais il n'y fit pas attention et il leva les yeux vers le château un peu plus loin. Celui qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'appeler sa maison retenait maintenant la seule personne à qui il tenait un temps soit peu et il n'hésiterait pas à le raser complètement si ça pouvait l'aider à récupérer Harry.

Mais Tom savait qu'une fois que Potter serait au courant de l'attaque et de sa demande, il lui reviendrait. Tout ce qu'il aurait à faire c'était attendre et son chaton retournerait au creux de ses bras.

* * *

Au moment où les mots quittèrent la bouche de Mc Gonagall, Harry sut quoi faire. Tom était venu jusqu'à lui, c'était désormais à lui de le rejoindre. Il regarda Hermione et Ron, il hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient avec lui.

"Je vais rassembler l'Ordre." Dit Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Assurez vous que les étudiants restent dans leurs salles communes." Le professeur de métamorphose inclina la tête et se poussa pour laisser passer le directeur. Celui-ci s'arrêta à la porte et regarda Harry sérieusement. "Ne pars pas Harry," dit il, "c'est pour ta propre sécurité." Puis il quitta la pièce.

Les poils de la queue d'Harry se hérissèrent sous l'ennui, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler et il ne savait pas ce que le directeur aimerait ou pas. Il s'approcha de la porte avec ses deux amis et regarda à l'extérieur. Les élèves se précipitaient sur leurs salles communes accompagnés de leur professeurs qui les dirigeaient.

"Que faites vous tous les trois?" Ils se raidirent en entendant la voix venir de l'arrière.

"Nous essayons d'empêcher Harry de partir." Mentit Hermione en attrapant le Tee-shirt de son ami pour faire semblant de l'éloigner de la porte.

"Mr Potter, vous avez entendu le directeur. Vous ne devez pas partir. Surtout dans votre condition." Dit Mme Pomfresh.

"Dumbledore ne peut pas me contrôler et je me sens bien. J'ai besoin de rejoindre Tom et vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher." Il s'arracha au bras de son amie et il sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur l'infirmière. "_Stupefix._"

Hermione étouffa un cri quand Pompom tomba sur le sol. "Harry!"

"Désolé mais je ne laisserais personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin."

Ron acquiesça et s'étrangla en comprenant la menace cachée derrière ces mots.

Tous les trois levèrent les yeux quand ils entendirent la voix de Voldemort se répercuter jusqu'à Poudlard, ainsi que sa demande pour récupérer ce qui était sien. Le queue d'Harry remua de contentement quand il sut que Tom était venu le chercher.

"Bien," dit le rouquin, "je pense que nous devons y aller."

Tous d'accord, il quittèrent l'aile hospitalière, ils pétrifièrent les deux gardes qui devaient surveiller que Harry restait là où il était, puis ils esquivèrent les élèves et les professeurs se trouvant sur leur chemin. Harry emprunta le passage secret placé derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. En un temps record, ils sortirent de la trappe se trouvant à Honeydukes et il tracèrent leur chemin au milieu des rayons remplis de confiseries, puis en sortant ils virent des badauds criant et s'enfuyant devant des personnes toutes de noir vêtues.

Le brun miaula doucement. _Comment suis-je censé pouvoir retrouver Tom au milieu de ce capharnaüm?_ Il regarda autour de lui. _Tom où es tu?_ Soudain il sentit quelque chose se brisait à l'intérieur de son esprit et un flot d'émotion, surtout d'irritation, l'inonda, mais ça ne venait pas de lui. Potter cligna rapidement de yeux quand il sentit une présente réconfortante lui réchauffer le cœur.

_: Tom? :_ Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Silence... puis la colère s'évapora._ : Harry? :_

_: Tom! C'est vraiment toi! :_

_: C- comment? :_

_: Je ne sais pas. :_

Tom resta silencieux quelques instants et il sentit quelque chose tirer sur le nouveau lien qui les unissait._ : Il semblerait que quelque chose bloquait ce lien avant sa formation, mais je n'ai aucune idée du comment. :_

_: Je ne sais pas. Je sais juste que tu es vraiment, mais vraiment en colère. :_

_: C'est surement parce que je parle en ce moment même à Dumbledore. :_

_: Ça explique tout. :_

_: N'est-ce pas? Mais ça n'est pas le problème. Où es tu? :_

_: Je suis à Prés-au-lard, près d'Honeydukes. :_

_: Je vais venir te chercher. :_ Il fit une pause, _: ne fais pas attention à l'attente, le vieux fou ne me laissera pas aller n'importe où. :_

_: D'accord donc c'est moi qui vais venir à toi. :_

_: Je suis à côté de la cabane hurlante. :_

_: Attention Tom, j'arrive. :_

"... ry?"

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba droit dans ceux inquiets d'Hermione. "Harry? Harry! Réponds moi!"

"Tout va bien Hermione. Je vais bien." Lui répondit il avec un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage.

"Mais pas l'enfer que t'es t-il arrivé?" Demanda Ron, "tu étais totalement dans la lune."

"Je ne sais pas trop. Mais quelque chose est arrivé et un lien s'est formé entre mon esprit et celui de Tom."

"Un lien télépathique tu veux dire?" Interrogea craintivement la brune.

"Ouais. Exactement, et il m'attend." Dit Harry en tournant son regard vers l'endroit d'où venait les badauds.

"Attends Harry." Cria Weasley en le suivant de près et en essayant d'éviter tous les sorts perdus.

"Tu dois être prudent," déclara Hermione, "pour le bébé."

Le survivant posa ses mains sur son ventre comme pour le protéger. "Je sais. Tout va bien. Une fois que je serais avec Tom, tout ira pour le mieux." Déclara-t-il plus pour son chaton que pour ses amis.

"Sais-tu où il est?"

"Hu hu. Par là."Dit-il en montrant du doigt la direction dans laquelle il allait.

"Ça n'aide pas beaucoup." Commenta Hermione en se baissant pour éviter un maléfice qui lui frôla la tête.

"Pas de panique. Je sais où je vais."

"C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète," murmura le meilleur ami du brun.

"Harry!" Cria quelqu'un. Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se retourna vers la voix pour faire face à Rémus. "Que fais tu dehors?"

"Tom est venu à moi, juste comme je l'avais dit. Maintenant je vais le rejoindre." Dit Harry en reprenant sa marche pour se rapprocher autant qu'il le pouvait de Tom.

"Harry! Arrête, reviens! Il va te tuer." Hurla Rémus après qu'il ait arrêté un sort, et il commença à se diriger vers eux. Harry se sentait vraiment mal par rapport à ce qu'il allait faire, c'était un peu une trahison, mais il avait besoin de retourner d'où il venait, donc il continua son chemin. "Ron, Hermione. Vous devriez l'arrêter."

"Je suis désolé professeur." Déclara la brune, puis il partirent tous deux à la suite d'Harry. Rémus les regarda ahuri, quand il se reprit il commença à crier et à les supplier de rester, mais à aucun moment il ne s'arrêtèrent. Finalement sa voix fut noyée dans le combat.

"Il est encore loin?" Demanda Ron en essayant de suivre l'allure dictée par Harry, slalomant entre les sorts comme s'il n'y avait rien.

"Il n'est pas loin. Il est juste-" Il fut coupé par un mangemort attrapant son bras.

Ron et Hermione se mirent directement en position de défense. "Laisse le partir bâtard." Siffla Ron en pointant sa baguette sur le masque de l'homme. Mais le mangemort l'ignora se focalisant exclusivement sur Harry.

"Mon prince?" Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Harry fixa son regard sur le masque blanc. "Oui?"

L'homme soupira de soulagement. "Bien. C'est vous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous attend."

"Tom?" Demanda-t-il impatiemment, ses oreilles se redressèrent. "Amènes moi à lui!"

"Par là." Dit l'homme et il commença à bouger. Harry le suivit, bondissant de joie. Il allait voir Tom. _: Je suis bientôt là Tom! :_

Derrière eux, les amis d'Harry se regardèrent confus mais les suivirent.

Après trois minutes de déplacements, ils arrivèrent devant la cabane hurlante. Dans le secteur il y avait plusieurs mangemorts se battant contre des membres de l'Ordre, et en plein milieu se trouvait Tom. Il était aussi beau que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu à la différence que maintenant ses yeux étaient rouges. Un jour quand il se trouvaient au Manoir Riddle, Tom avait trouvé un moyen de faire reprendre à ses yeux leur couleur originelle. Mais en ce moment on pouvait dire qu'il était vraiment furieux, peut être était ce dû à la présence de Dumbledore en face de lui.

"Tom tu dois arrêter ça."

"Non. Je veux qu'Harry revienne avec moi et je ne partirais pas avant."

"Tom," avertit Albus, "les aurors sont en chemin, vous serez en infériorité numérique."

"J'emmerde les aurors. Je m'en fous complètement de ce que vous pensez. Je suis en train de récupérer Harry."

"Harry est en sécurité à l'intérieur de l'école, tu ne peux pas aller le chercher."

Tom sourit. "Tu en es tellement sûr?"

"Je ne te laisserais pas le récupérer." Répondit son interlocuteur en sortant sa baguette.

Tom grogna quand il entendit le directeur dire cela avec son calme olympien. Comme si ces mots étaient une vérité absolue. Il sortit sa baguette à son tour.

"Maître." Cria un mangemort en courant vers lui. Tom le regarda avant de reporté son attention sur Dumbledore. "Quoi?"

Harry dépassa la mangemort, "Tom" cria-t-il joyeusement.

Le changement fut instantané, toute la colère s'évapora quand il aperçu son Harry et ses yeux passèrent du rouge carmin au bleu océan. "Harry." Chuchota-t-il en marchant vers lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent vers le milieu du champs de bataille et le survivant sauta dans les bras du mage noir en pleurant de joie, il encercla sa taille de ses bras et de ses jambes. Puis il embrassa son visage autant qu'il le pouvait tout en répétant son nom encore et encore. Tom tenait son chaton serré contre lui en l'embrassant comme il le pouvait.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué!" Pleura Harry arrêtant de l'embrasser pour seulement rester collé contre lui.

"Toi aussi. Je ne savais pas où tu était. Je t'ai cherché partout." Dit doucement Voldemort en resserrant sa prise.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas t'aider."

"Je sais. Je sais. Mais tu es de retour maintenant et c'est tout ce qui compte."

Harry acquiesça et il releva ses oreilles. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi." Murmura Tom et il l'embrassa profondément, faisant abstraction de tout les personne qui regardaient la scène, choqués. Le baiser était féroce, possessif et tellement doux. Étant séparés pendant si longtemps, ils ressemblaient à des affamés. Leurs bouches collées ensemble et leurs langues se battant d'une manière extravagante, celle d'Harry perdit et laissa Tom prendre possession de sa bouche. Bientôt l'air commença à leur manquer et Tom se retira et il reposa Harry au sol mais en l'attirant contre lui, mêlant ses doigts à ses cheveux.

Harry miaula joyeusement et il remua sa queue en se blottissant contre Tom. "Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi." Murmura-t-il.

"Promis," chuchota Voldemort et il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui regardait l'échange choqué et confus, les yeux du mage noir étincelèrent d'un éclat rouge, avertissement. Une série de sifflement s'échappa de la bouche de Tom, l'Ordre ne pouvait pas les comprendre tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attira son amant tout contre lui. Au contraire Harry compris parfaitement et il en trembla de désir. **Mien!**

Tom regarda plus loin et déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son chaton, entre ses oreilles. Tom fixa ses disciples qui les regardaient choqués. "Nous partons." Et les mangemorts se redressèrent et suivirent leur maître.

Ils passèrent avec hésitation devant Weasley et Granger mais Harry demanda à Tom de s'arrêter. Ce qu'il fit en leur faisant face. Les deux compagnons du plus jeunes tremblèrent sous l'intensité de ce regard mais il ne protestèrent en aucun cas.

"Marci de m'avoir aidé," dit Harry en resserrant sa prise sur le cou de Tom.

"Oui, merci." Déclara raidement Tom.

"De rien." Répondit chaudement la brune.

"Je crois que nous pouvons vraiment te croire maintenant." Ajouta Ron en regardant sans cesse le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter rit. "Ouais, je crois aussi. J'espère que ça ne vous apportera pas trop de problèmes."

"Ne te souci pas de ça." Lui dit le rouquin avec un sourire.

"Est-ce qu'on se reverra?" Demanda Granger avec espoir.

"Je ne sais pas mais je vous écrirais." Déclara Harry et il leva les yeux pour demander à Tom son accord, ce dernier hocha la tête. Le petit brun sourit et fit un câlin à son amant. "J'écrirais" répéta-t-il.

"T'as intérêt." Gronda gentiment Hermione en souriant.

"Au revoir." Finit Harry puis ils repartirent.

"Harry!" Appela désespérément Rémus. "Que fais tu?"

Le brun chercha du soutient dans le regard de Riddle avant de retourner ses yeux vers le loup-garou. "Je rentre à la maison." Après cela ils disparurent.

* * *

Sur ceux j'espére que vous avez aimé ^^

Le prochain chapitre n'est pas fini mais il le sera pour vendredi prochain... promis!

A la semaine prochaine ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Hey gens,

Postage en avance --', de la faute de **Ronce13** qui m'a si gentiment motivé (noté l'ironie dans mes paroles). Donc un chapitre aujourd'hui et un vendredi.

**Disclaimer** habituel : rien est à moi, l'histoire à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages à **JKR**.

Merci à **Noweria** d'avoir corriger ce chapitre... 20 minutes avant son départ en vacances xD.

Merci à tous les reviewers : **Tara Baxter Cullen, Kate Worthington, Lily Joke, An Author Alone In The Dark, Yami Shino, Vampyse, Lem0nelle, Zaika, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Elleay Sahbel, Akira Sanguinis, MagaliHP, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Akira Makkuro, Anonym2, Cathy, Adenoide, Kahorie, Dormee, Morgana Serpentard et Stormtrooper2 **(waaaa Tokyo mais c'est la classe *.*)**. **

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 14 xxx**

Harry et Tom apparurent au manoir Riddle entourés de mangemorts. Malgré le transplanage, le mage noir ne ralentit pas et continua à avancer vers les escaliers.

"Partez. Je n'ai aucune envie de vous voir." Ordonna Tom à ses mangemorts par dessus son épaule. Ils disparurent tous dans divers craquement sonores.

"Où allons nous?" Interrogea le Survivant en enroulant sa queue autour du bras de son compagnon et en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

"Chambre." Répondit sommairement son interlocuteur pendant qu'il montait les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il était focalisé sur l'image d'un Harry totalement nu sous lui.

Potter trembla de plaisir et embrassa le bout de son nez, puis il respira le parfum de Tom. "Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais te revoir."

"Je n'aurais jamais laissé ça se passer. J'aurais mis l'école sans dessus dessous s'il le fallait. » Souffla Riddle près de son oreille et sur ces belles paroles il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied.

"Tu l'aurais vraiment fait?"

"Oui. Que Dumbledore soit maudit."

Harry pouffa. "Ils étaient tous tellement choqués à l'idée que je veuille revenir près de toi. Ils pensaient que tu m'avais fait quelque chose."

"C'est vrai?" Demanda Voldemort.

"Uh uh. Même après qu'ils aient su que j'étais parfaitement normal, ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser partir." Dit le gryffondor en baissant ses oreilles.

"Ils n'auraient pas dû t'éloigner de moi." Grommela son compagnon en l'allongeant sur le lit. "Celui qui t'as enlevé va devoir en payer le prix." Tom se plaça à quatre pattes au dessus du petit brun afin de couvrir son nez de baisers.

"Snape faisait seulement son travail. Il-"

Le descendant de Salazar s'écarta d'un mouvement brusque. "Snape? Severus Snape?"

Harry ferma rapidement sa bouche en se flagellant mentalement. Il venait de laisser passer une information cruciale.

"Severus t'as enlevé loin de moi? Il est l'espion?" Siffla Riddle, ses yeux flamboyant d'un éclat rouge à cause de la colère.

"Tom." Appela Harry en cachant sa tête entre ses mains. " Ne sois pas furieux, je t'en supplie."

"Furieux? Oh non Harry je suis bien plus que furieux." Dit Riddle promettant mille morts au maître des potions.

"Tom il faisait juste ce qu'il pensait être bien." Supplia le petit brun, mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas.

"Il t'a éloigné de moi. Il va le payer cher." Grogna le serpentard.

"Ne le blesse pas s'il-te-plaît."

"Oh je ferais tellement plus que de simplement le blesser."

"Tom! Par pitié! Ne le-"

"Pourquoi?" Claqua la voix froide de Riddle.

Harry sursauta. "Par- Parce que quand il était là, il a cru que j'étais en danger. Il a mis sa propre vie en jeu pour me mettre en sécurité." L'Elu leva les yeux vers le visage de Tom. "Ils ne savent pas que tu m'aimes. Tu as changé par rapport à ce que tu étais avant."

Le terrible mage noir plongea ses yeux dans ceux plaidants d'Harry et sut qu'il disait la vérité. "Il m'a trahi Harry. Je ne peux le laisser impunis."

"Mais... ne le blesse pas trop."

"Pourquoi le protèges-tu? Je croyais que tu le haïssait."

"C'est vrai. Mais il est- Il est..." Le plus jeune soupira, "Je ne sais pas. Même si je le déteste, il est celui qui me protège le mieux. Ça compte aussi pour quelque chose."

"Mais tout de même." Dit Riddle tandis que ses yeux rougeoyaient un peu plus en pensant à l'homme.

"Ne sois pas furieux. Ça m'effraie." Pleurnicha le fier griffondor.

Il se fit entrainer dans les bras de son ainé. "Je suis désolé amour. Ne parlons plus de ça."

"Donc de quoi allons nous parler."

"Nous avons assez parlé. La seule chose que je veux entendre est toi criant mon nom." Chuchota le serpentard d'une voix chaude et il l'embrassa.

L'hybride ronronna sous l'assaut donnée par la langue de Tom, ses mains caressant doucement son ventre. Ce qui lui rappela quelque chose. "T- Tom. Attend."

"Hummm?" Marmonna Tom tandis qu'il laissait une trainée de baisers sur son torse, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

"J'- J'ai quelque chose à te dire." Hoqueta Harry, pendant ce temps son compagnon devenu impatient fit disparaitre leurs vêtements d'un claquement de doigt.

"C'est quoi?" Demanda le Seigneur des ténèbres en laissant ses mains se promener sur le corps nu du brun, dont la gorge sortait des grognement et des halètements plutôt que des mots.

Potter grogna, Riddle le faisait exprès. Il pouvait le dire parce qu'il pouvait sentir son sourire tout contre sa peau, et il secoua la tête de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas parler, pas avec ce que Tom était entrain de lui faire. Il miaula, ce qu'il devait dire devrait attendre un petit moment, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Tom s'arrête.

"Merlin, ça faisait tellement longtemps." Soupira le serpentard en embrassant son menton. Harry miaula son accord. Et c'était vrai, même si ça ne faisait qu'une semaine, mais être loin l'un de l'autre était une vrai torture.

L'hybride haleta et arqua son dos quand il sentit la bouche de Tom se refermer autour de lui, il passa ses doigt à travers les cheveux de Voldemort.

"Tom." Miaula doucement Harry à travers sa respiration erratique.

"Hummm?" Interrogea Tom pendant qu'il commençait à sucer plus durement le sexe du brun.

"Ahhh!" Gémit le concerné en resserrant sa prise sur les cheveux du mage noir. Juste au moment où il se sentait venir, son compagnon se retira. Il miaula de frustration et attira la tête de Tom pour l'embrasser.

Ce dernier se pencha un peu plus pour dévorer sa bouche, et le clamer entièrement sien. Il glissa sa langue autour de celle d'Harry, l'invitant à jouer. Après quelques minutes, il arrêta le baiser et vînt enterrer son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de l'Elu. "Merlin. Je veux être en toi."

"Vite." Répondit doucement Harry en écartant les jambes dans une invitation à la débauche.

Tom grogna de désir et glissa ses doigts préalablement (Ndb : on dirait une recette de cuisine mouahaha) lubrifiés dans l'intimité de son chaton, le préparant rapidement. Ensuite il lui souleva les hanches et le pénétra lentement. Ils gémirent de concert, leurs deux corps soudés l'un à l'autre.

"Ca m'avait manqué." Grogna Potter en entourant Tom de ses jambes pour le sentir en lui plus profondément.

"Je sais. Moi aussi. J'ai été incapable de dormir sans ta présence à mes côtés." Siffla Voldemort en faisant des vas et viens.

"Ah. N-Non?"

"Je ne pouvais pas." Haleta-il en plongeant en lui une fois de plus. "Je ne pouvais rien faire. J'étais trop inquiet pour toi."

Harry sourit légèrement à travers un gémissement et il tressaillit quand Tom revient durement en lui.

"Désolé si j'y vais un peu fort mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher."

"Pas grave mais ne t'arrête pas." Cria l'hybride en plein extase.

"Je n'y pensais même pas."

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière tandis que Tom soulevait ses hanches pour s'enfoncer en lui toujours plus loin, ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre autant que possible. Voldemort n'était pas tendre, mais Harry n'y prêtait pas attention. Il voulait qu'il le fasse complètement sien. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tom et il enveloppa sa queue autour de la cuisse de son partenaire, en signe d'encouragement.

"Merlin" Haleta Tom. "Tu es si étroit!" Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage de son compagnon et il vit qu'il avait les larmes au yeux. "Je t'ai blessé?" Demanda-t-il totalement paniqué en ralentissant.

Harry secoua frénétiquement sa tête en signe de négation. "Non. Je suis juste tellement heureux." Murmura-t-il en regardant les yeux bleus de Riddle. "Je suis rentré à la maison."

Tom sourit et accéléra l'allure. "Oui tu es rentré. Et tu vas rester ici désormais."

Potter acquiesça. "Seulement nous trois." Murmura-t-il fermant les yeux.

Riddle le regarda fixement. _Trois?_

**Plus fort Tom.** Siffla Harry en s'empalant sur sa hampe.

Ce dernier grogna et chassa la question de son esprit pour satisfaire la demande de son chaton. Pousser, se retirer, s'enfoncer, ressortir, pénétrer et se reculer. La respiration d'Harry devint encore plus erratique si c'était possible tandis qu'il s'approchait de la jouissance, son compagnon pouvait le sentir.

**P- Plus vite Tom! **Grogna-t-il, et le concerné obéit.

Il était si étroit, si étroit, si... si... étroit!

"Ahhh!" Cira le survivant en se cambrant au maximum pendant que Riddle le pénétrait une ultime fois avant de se répandre en même temps que lui.

Ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre pendant la jouissance. Puis Tom embrassa fougueusement Harry avant de reposer sa tête contre son cou en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi Tom." Souffla le brun puis il lui lécha la joue en un kitty kiss. (1)

Voldemort roula à côté de son chaton et se colla à lui de façon à ce qu'ils puissent confortablement s'endormir.

* * *

Harry se réveilla deux heures plus tard en sentant une main lui caresser tendrement le dos. Il ronronna et se blottit contre le corps chaud près de lui.

Tom pouffa et embrassa doucement le haut de son crâne. "C'est tellement bon de te sentir de nouveau contre moi." L'hybride miaula pour prouver son accord puis il leva les yeux afin de les plonger dans ceux du maître des lieux. Il tendit une main et effleura le joue de Riddle, maintenant il était sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve. Tom se tourna pour se retrouver face à lui et embrassa sa paume, puis il s'étira. "Me réveiller à tes côtés m'a tellement manqué. Je ne savais pas que ton absence me ferait aussi mal." Murmura-t-il.

"Je suis désolé," chuchota l'Elu en enlaçant son compagnon, "je ne partirai jamais plus."

"Bien." Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Harry ronronna de plaisir puis il miaula quand il sentit Tom, toujours en lui, esquisser un mouvement. Ce dernier sourit et attrapa les jambes de son chaton pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui. L'ambiance se réchauffait quand soudain le ventre d'Harry gargouilla.

Voldemort rit et l'embrassa doucement. "Tu as faim?"

Le petit brun rougit. "Oui, je meurs de faim," admit-il.

"D'accord, je fais monter le petit déjeuner ou on descend?"

"Humm... Fait le monter."

Tom acquiesça et s'écarta d'Harry pour sortir du lit. Le survivant miaula de désappointement. Après que Riddle ai averti la cuisine, il revint vers son petit compagnon toujours allongé sur le lit. "Je crois que l'on devrait se laver."

Harry applatit ses oreilles. "C'est obligé?"

"Oui, tu es tout poisseux."

"Mais ça ne me dérange pas."

Tom sourit et le prit dans ses bras. "Viens avec moi." Le petit brun aux yeux verts bouda tandis qu'il se faisait porter jusqu'à la salle de bain et installer dans l'eau chaude. Riddle enleva son pyjama et se glissa derrière lui dans la baignoire, il attira Harry contre son torse et il commença à le nettoyer.

Le bain fut plus une activité physique qu'un nettoyage dans les règles de l'art. Mais Tom s'occupait aussi de le nettoyer. Harry haleta lourdement quand il sentit le savon glisser sur lui vers un endroit qui fut déjà surexploité un peu plus tôt.

"Tu ne dois pas avoir nettoyé assez profondément." Chuchota-t-il.

"Vraiment?"

Potter secoua la tête. "Non. Il te faut quelque chose de plus long."

"Humm," murmura pensivement Voldemort, "je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui conviendrait parfaitement," ajouta-t-il joyeusement. Se levant, il assi Harry sur le rebord de la baignoire.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" Demanda l'Elu feignant l'innocence. Il grogna quand il sentit le sexe de Tom s'emparer de lui en une seule poussée.

"Assez long?" Questionna le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix rauque.

"Merlin, oui!"

"Bien." Murmura Tom et il continua de faire plaisir à son chaton. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur activité, et qu'ils furent propre, ils sortirent du bain.

Le petit déjeuner les attendait dans la chambre quand ils arrivèrent propres et habillés. Il y avait tout ce qu'Harry aimait : oeufs, saucisses, pancakes, et bien sûr un grand bol de lait. La douce odeur du petit déjeuner atteint les narines du petits bruns aux yeux verts qui se dépêcha de rejoindre la table. "Hummmmm!"

Tom ricanait pendant qu'il regardait Harry empiler divers aliments sur son assiette. "Je suppose que tu as faim?"

"Hum hum," répondit son chaton la bouche pleine.

Le mage noir s'installa en face d'Harry et le regarda manger avec une pointe d'amusement. "Donc.... qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire?"

L'hybride le regarda bizarrement avec sa fourchette a mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche."Huh?" Demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Je ne sais pas mais tout à l'heure tu voulais me parler de quelque chose. Malheureusement tu as été quelque peu... distrait." Dit Tom avec un sourire pervers.

Harry rougit et réfléchit un petit moment. _Qu'est ce que j'avais de si important à dire? _Puis il se souvint et il laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette, son appétit s'enfuyant tandis que ses tripes se nouaient.

"Harry?" Interrogea avec inquiétude Riddle. "C'est quelque chose de mal?"

Ledit Harry secoua la tête en entoura son ventre de ses bras, se recroquevillant dans une position fœtale.

"C'est ton ventre qui te fait mal?"

Le Survivant secoua sa tête en signe de négation pour la deuxième fois.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Harry jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Tom avant de poser son regard sur son propre ventre. _Comment je suis supposé lui annoncer ça?_

"C'est quelque chose de bon ou de mauvais?" Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençant lui aussi à devenir une boule de nerfs.

"Quelque chose de bien," dit doucement l'hybride.

"Bon, donc si c'est bien,pourquoi ne veut tu pas me le dire?"

Harry changea de position sur son siège, "je ne sais pas comment," répondit-il honnêtement.

Tom fronça les sourcils, confus. "Essai."

Le petit brun releva la tête. "Est ce que tu aimes les chatons Tom?"

"Les chatons?" Répéta Riddle et le plus jeune hocha le tête. Il regarda son chaton avec une centaine de questions plein la tête mais il décida de répondre. "Oui, ils sont mignons et petits. Sauf qu'ils griffent. Et que par l'enfer ça fait mal." Avoua-t-il en faisant référence à Harry quand il était encore sous sa forme de chat. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce que nous allons en avoir un.." Annonça nerveusement Potter.

"Quoi?" Demanda Tom, confus.

Harry prit une grande bouffée d'air et regarda son compagnon droit dans les yeux. "Je suis enceint."

* * *

(1) impossible de traduire ça en français c'est trop inesthétique --'

Alors vous en pensez quoi?

Donc comme je le disais le prochain et dernier chapitre de Kitty Love sera posté vendredi.

Je suis entrain de me faire surmener xD

Bon sur ceux à vendredi et bonne vacances à tous.


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde ^^

Alors je commence pas le disclaimer : l'histoire à **Phoenixmaiden13 **et les persos à JKR.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Ronce13** comme **Noweria** était en vacances mais aussi par **Noweria** à son retour (oui c'est stupide d'avoir envoyé la version non-corrigé --')

Merci à tous les reviewers de m'avoir suivez jusque là : **An Author Alone In The Dark, Mamanline, Ronce13, ****Elleay, Anonym2, Dormée, Dylvie, Lem0nelle, Luxiole, Akira Sanguinis, Kahorie, Zaika, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Malicia-Rerthi, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Morgana Serpentard, Adenoide, Kate Worthington, Vampyse, Stormtrooper2, Noweria, Felinness et Gwladys Evans. **

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire à ma petite soeur, alors ce chapitre est pour elle même si je sais qu'elle ne lira jamais mes histoires "perverses emplis de dévergondés". Et si aujourd'hui vous avez pu lire Kitty Love c'est un peu grâce à elle, parce qu'elle m'avait mis au défis de dépasser son niveau d'anglais... toujours pas réussi --'

Sur ceux on se retrouve en bas de la page ^^

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 15 xxx**"Quoi?" Demanda brusquement Tom d'une voix rauque.

"Tu sais," commença nerveusement le plus jeune, "Enceint. Porter un enfant, attendre un bébé, en cloque, une brioche dans le four, grossesse, gestation..." Sa voix s'éteignit sous le regard confus de son compagnon. "Tom?" Appela-t-il mais il n'eut pas de réponse. "T-"

"Comment?" Réussi à articuler Voldemort.

"Bien," dit Harry avec hésitation, "quand nous étions dans le lit et que nous avons co-" (ndt : les habitué reconnaitront le "copuler joyeusement".)

"Non!" Le mage noir secoua vivement la tête. "Je sais comment. Mais je te demande comment?"

"Oh," fit Harry avec éloquence en baissant ses oreilles. "Madame Pomfresh dit que c'est une des chose qui a changé chez moi depuis ma transformation."

Riddle se rassit dans sa chaise et posa sa fourchette dans son assiette. Il fit glisser sa main dans ses cheveux et il dirigea son regard vers le mur. "Enceint..." Se murmura-t-il.

L'Elu regardait désespérément son compagnon à la recherche de la moindre indication lui prouvant qu'il était heureux, mais il ne vit rien. _Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il n'en veut pas?_ Pensa-t-il paniqué, les larmes commençant à envahir ses deux orbes émeraude. _Et s'il se fâche? Et si, et si? Et si..._ "Tom?" Appela-t-il totalement paniqué en entourant son ventre de ses bras.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se concentra et tourna sa tête vers Harry, Harry et ses yeux humides. Il se leva brusquement et s'approcha de lui, il mit un genou à terre pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. "Quoi? Pourquoi tu pleures?"

"Tu ne dis rien." Sanglota Harry.

Les yeux de Riddle s'agrandirent et il prit brusquement son chaton dans ses bras. "Je suis désolé Harry. Je... Je... Merlin! Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Un bébé?"

Le survivant acquiesça et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tom. "Notre bébé."

"Le notre." Chuchota le mage noir, resserrant sa prise sur son compagnon.

"Tu es content?" Interrogea Harry en balançant nerveusement sa queue.

"Content?" Demanda Tom en regardant le visage du petit brun. "Je- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas fâché si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir." Ce dernier baissa honteusement les yeux. "Oh Harry, c'était à cause de ça que tu t'inquiétais?" Dit Voldemort en faisant un câlin à Harry tout en lui grattant les oreilles. "Je ne suis pas fâché. Je suis... Bien, je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je pourrait être..."

"Un père?" Compléta le brun avec un petit sourire goguenard, comprenant pourquoi il était si silencieux.

"Ouais," répondit Tom en retenant son souffle. Le silence se fit entre eux.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?" Demanda le plus jeune après quelques minutes.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." Fit Riddle avec un sourire. "Avec toutes les connaissances que je possède, je ne sais rien sur les grossesses."

"Nous l'apprendrons ensemble alors," dit joyeusement Harry.

"Oui. C'est ce que nous ferons." Après ces belles paroles, Tom plaça ses mains sur le ventre de son chaton. "C'était ce que tu voulais dire par 'Juste nous trois?'"

"J'ai dit ça?" Demanda le plus jeune en inclinant une de ses oreilles. "Quand?"

"Pendant que nous faisions l'amour." Répondit Tom en faisant courir ses doigts sur le bord de la chemise d'Harry.

"Oh"

"Depuis combien de temps?" Interrogea l'aîné avec intérêt tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts sous la chemise de son compagnon pour toucher l'endroit où son bébé grandissait.

"Hummm. Environ deux mois." Dit pensivement Harry.

"Deux mois!" S'exclama Riddle. "C'est..." Il fit une pause et compta dans sa tête. "C'est quand nous avons pour la première fois..." Son chaton inclina la tête pour confirmer. "Ça veut dire que tu a été enceint pendant tout ce temps."

"Ouais, c'est pour ça que je vomissais."

"Je pensais que c'était-"

"Des maux d'estomac? Moi aussi. Mais pas pendant quatre jours! Madame Pomfresh a vérifié et m'a mis au courant. C'est une autre de leur raison de ne pas vouloir me laisser partir. Ils pensaient que tu ferais du mal à notre chaton."

"Lui faire quelque chose?" Demanda Tom abasourdi. "Comme quoi? L'entraîner à devenir un tueur? Non. Surement pas."

"C'est ce que je leur ai dit mais ils ne m'ont pas cru."

"Saleté de Dumbledore." Murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres ce qui fit rire son compagnon. Il retira brusquement sa main du ventre de ce dernier et se leva. "Tu dois finir de manger."

"D'accord." Abdiqua le plus jeune, il récupéra sa fourchette et se tourna face à sa nourriture.

"Tu dois beaucoup manger," ajouta Riddle en jetant un œil critique sur sa nourriture.

"Je mange pour deux maintenant. Je dois m'assurer que notre chaton a aussi sa part."

"Chaton?" Interrogea Tom avec amusement.

"Oui, chaton."

Il rit, "bien," dit-il tendrement.

Harry sourit doucement avant de commencer à se sustenter.

* * *

Dumbledore se pinça le nez avant de tourner son regard dans la direction de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger. "Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait?"

"Oui professeur." Répondit la jeune fille. "Mais nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait faire."

"Comment pouvez vous en être certains?"

"Parce que monsieur," Répondit Ron, "nous connaissons Harry comme personne. Nous savons quand il ment."

"Il aurait pu être sous l'emprise d'un sort de confusion." Suggéra le vénérable directeur.

"Il ne l'était pas. Je connais les symptômes. Et il n'avait pas le cerveau siphonné, il nous reconnaissait. Nous lui avons demandé des choses que personne d'autre ne sait et il a répondu correctement." Répliqua Hermione le défiant de la contredire.

Dumbledore les regarda tour à tour, puis il soupira. Il devait admettre que mademoiselle Granger était la plus intelligente. Mais ils avaient besoin d'être punis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. "Vous êtes tous deux allés contre le règlement, donc vous allez être punis."

Ils inclinèrent la tête mais ne changèrent en aucun cas d'avis sur ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le directeur leva légèrement ses mains. "J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor et vous aurez tous deux une retenue avec le professeur Snape samedi soir."

Ron tressaillit mais il répondit en même temps que sa camarade. "Oui monsieur."

"Bien, vous pouvez partir."

Albus regarda ses deux élèves sortir de son bureau puis il se rassit dans sa chaise. Tout ce qui s'était passé était assez confus. D'abord Harry déclarait qu'il était amoureux du Seigneur des ténèbres, ensuite Tom arrivait sans aucun réel plan, seulement voulant récupérer le plus jeune. Mais pourquoi Voldemort prendrait-il de tels risques pour reprendre un garçon, même si ledit garçon était Harry?

Ses pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un frappant à la porte. "Entrez," appela-t-il. Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte. "Ah, Minerva, Séverus. Approchez, approchez, un bonbon au citron?" Demanda-t-il en attrapant le bol remplit de confiserie posé sur son bureau. Tous deux déclinèrent l'offre.

"Albus, qu'allons nous faire?" Interrogea Minerva, avec une voix remplit d'inquiétude.

Il soupira. "Je ne sais pas mon amie."

"Bien nous devons faire quelque chose. Qui sait ce que Voldemort est en train de faire à Harry." Dit résolument la seule femme du groupe.

"Ce n'était pas comme si Potter était en danger." Ajouta pensivement le maître des potions.

"C'est exactement ce que je pense, Séverus." Fit Dumbledore. "Je n'ai jamais vu d'acte si... tendre. Ça ne lui ressemble pas."

"C'est vrai mais ça pourrait être un leurre." Dit prudemment Mc Gonagall.

"Votre visage me fait penser que vous ne croyez pas vos propres mots."

L'animagus soupira. "C'est juste que... je me souviens de sa façon d'être pendant qu'il était étudiant, toujours sans aucune expression, toujours impassible. Mais hier, son visage quand il a vu Harry..."

Le directeur acquiesça. "Je ne pense pas que Tom soit capable de simuler d'être amoureux. Non je pense qu'il a de vrais sentiments."

"Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Dumbledore sourit. "Ca veut dire qu'Harry est parti et qu'il a réussi l'impossible. Il a apprit au Seigneur des Ténèbres à aimer."

"Mais c'est impossible." S'écria Séverus, "le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aime personne."

"Il semblerait qu'Harry ait changé ça, en tout cas c'est ce que nous laisse croire ce baiser." Dit Albus, ses yeux scintillants.

Séverus grimaça et Minerva rougit en regardant ailleurs. "Alors nous ne faisons rien?" Demanda Minerva assez embarrassée.

"Pour le moment," répondit le directeur, "c'est la meilleure des solutions."

"Comment?"

"S'il peut apprendre à Tom à aimer, il n'y a rien qu'il ne puisse faire."

* * *

Tom tapotait ses doigts sur le bureau et regardait fixement le rapport qu'il était supposé lire, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Harry était en haut entrain de faire un petit somme et Riddle était dans son bureau depuis les deux dernières heures et il ne faisait absolument rien. Ses pensées étaient fixées sur Harry et le bébé qui grandissait en lui.

Un enfant! Tom n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait méprisé toutes sortes de relations qui impliquaient contacts et, ou sentiments. Tomber amoureux, se marier... Ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit, surtout avoir un enfant. Devenir un père. Mais c'était arrivé. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il était tombé amoureux d'Harry. Et maintenant ils s'étaient créé une vie à deux. Une vie juste à eux, à tous les trois. Une famille.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait rêvé avoir une famille quand il était petit, mais c'était quand il était jeune et naïf, il avait grandi depuis et écarté de telles fantaisies de son esprit, fantaisies qui se réalisaient maintenant. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait espéré mais ça s'en rapprochait. Une famille, sa famille.

Il allait être papa! Tom laissa échapper un petit rire et passa sa main à travers sa chevelure. Lui un père. C'était incroyable. Il ne savait rien de ce qu'était un père. _Je vais devoir trouver quelques livres sur comment être un bon père,_ pensa-t-il.

Il leva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir pour dévoiler un Harry encore tout somnolent. Voldemort sourit et se leva vivement. "Salut la marmotte."

"Salut," murmura Harry en se frottant les yeux et en avançant de quelques pas.

Tom le prit dans ses bras et le colla à lui. Harry se lova dans ses bras et leva la tête pour lui lancer un sourire resplendissant. Le plus vieux l'embrassa doucement sur le front. "Qu'est ce que tu faisais?" Demanda Harry.

"Rien. Je m'occupais seulement de petite chose." Répondit Riddle et il le serra de plus belle. "Je vais être père!"

Harry rit et plongea son regard dans celui bleu ciel de Tom. "Je suppose donc que tu es heureux."

"Heureux? Non je suis en pleine extase!" Dit Riddle en serrant une nouvelle fois son compagnon entre ses bras. "Il y a tellement à faire, mais je ne sais pas encore quoi."

L'Elu rit doucement aux paroles de Tom. "Un pas à la fois."

"Bien," agréa Voldemort. "Nous les ferons."

"Ensemble."

* * *

Donc qu'avez vous pensé de ce dernier chapitre?

Merci d'avoir lu.

C'est ici que tout s'arrête (j'me sens poétique aujourd'hui.)

Je reviendrais ^^ avec kitty trouble dont le premier chapitre et déjà corrigé (donc traduit ^^)

A bientôt.


End file.
